She Will Be Loved
by Wilderness Rose
Summary: TRILOGY to "Man or Spirit" and "No Place to Cry". Jenny and Dean meet up again in a very unexpected situation. Will Jenny and Dean be able to get past all the fear and pain they went through?
1. Chapter 1

_**I bring for your consideration... Chapter 1 of "She Will Be Loved." :) lol**_

_**First off, thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews in the last chapter of my sequel. I was dying to start this trilogy, but there were a few details I needed to prune...so...hopefully it came out fine. Just want you all to know I am fully enjoying doing this trilogy, and hope that you all like it as well. :)**_

_**Also, I hope you like my rendition (or version..lol) of Route 666... 'cause, yes, that's what coming up! :) It won't be quite the same as the episode, and have changed the general theme of it...but most of the dialogue is still there...and of course adapted to our lovable kid, Jenny. (NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT intended, I assure you!)**_

_**So, that said...enjoy folks! :)  
**_

* * *

Jenny hadn't been feeling none too good that day. The headaches had gotten worse, and no matter how much sleep she tried to get, her body just didn't seem to be registering it. She had been feeling more lightheaded than usual that day, and the thought that maybe something wasn't quite right had already crossed her mind more than once that morning. Too nervous to explore the faint possibility that perhaps her pregnancy was not going too well, she had shoved aside any such thoughts in denial, determined to busy herself with her work at the diner. _I'm fine…just fine…_

It had been a particularly busy morning, and Jenny had been working like bee, darting to and from the kitchen, in an effort to serve all of the customers and clean dirty tables all at the same time. For Jack's part, he and the little Chinese man had been working their own tails off, cooking enough meals to feed an army. Business had gone up in the last month somewhat unexpectedly, and Jack had already started considering the possibility of hiring an extra employee. Business had been so good, he couldn't help but hope that maybe his luck had finally come, making him feel happy and satisfied with life. He loved looking after Jenny during the day, and he made her take short breaks every so often, determined to help her out as much as he possibly could, seeing as how Jenny refused to accept any sort of economical help from him. _Kid's got spunk…gotta admire her for that._ He smiled to himself and let himself dream…maybe…just maybe…if he had the chance to save up some money, he could get himself a house…a little house with curtains…a couple of dogs...and…a girl. Jack sighed. It didn't hurt to dream, did it?

"Jack," whimpered out Jenny suddenly from her corner in the kitchen. The urgency in her voice cut his chain of thoughts abruptly, making Jack focus his attention on her immediately.

"What's wrong?" asked Jack. She was holding on the counter, and her knuckles were white with exertion. Stepping beside her, he peered down at her ashen stricken face and he felt a knot begin to form in the pit of his stomach. _This can't be good…_

"I…don't…know—" Jenny wheezed out painfully. Suddenly she shrieked and she clutched at her protruding belly painfully, squeezing her eyes shut with a grimace.

"Jenny!?" roared Jack. The next second Jenny had let go of the counter and if Jack hadn't caught her, she would have fallen to the floor. Holding her in her arms, he awkwardly looked down at her, too frightened to know what to do.

"It…it hurts…real bad…" Jenny finally managed out in a voice barely above a whisper. Her breathing was labored, and Jack had to strain himself to catch her words.

"You hold missy!" suddenly ordered the Chinese man who seemed to have appeared from out of the clear blue. "I call ambulance, _NOW!_" So saying, he ran to the phone and dialed the number, and Jack could hear him rapidly firing off the direction of his diner on the phone.

"It's gonna be all right, kid," whispered Jack softly to Jenny. She was crying out in pain and her body quivered in his arms, making Jack hold her even more carefully, scared of hurting her in any way. "The ambulance is on its way…just hold on a little more…that's all I'm asking you…just a little more, Jenny…" he soothed.

"Dean," Jenny gasped out suddenly. "Call...Dean…"

"Excuse me?" asked Jack in bewilderment. He certainly hadn't expected that.

"Dean…"Jenny repeated once more as she choked, making her wince in pain once more. "I…need…him…please…"she begged him.

Her eyes were throbbing with pain, and Jack couldn't find it in him to refuse this simple request. He gulped down a lump in his throat and stuffed away any sense of disappointment he had as he focused on the fact that the only thing that mattered now was Jenny's well being—and if getting Dean was what Jenny wanted, he was going to make damn sure Dean got there. Even if he had to drag him bodily to the hospital himself.

"What's his number?" choked out Jack.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dean and Sam had been getting ready to check out a new case near Pennsylvania, and they were currently filling up their car on gas at a random gas station they had found on the highway. Sam was standing by the car intent on a map that was resting on the roof of the car, and he seemed completely oblivious of Dean's presence nearby from where he was filling up the car. Too preoccupied in finding a route to bypass a construction that was blocking their way, he didn't even notice when Dean's cell rang. Not recognizing the caller ID that appeared on his cell, Dean frowned and wondered who it could be as he curiously flipped his cell open.

"Hello?" asked Dean as he grimaced under the bright glare of the sun.

"_This Dean? Dean Winchester?"_ came the husky no-nonsense voice over the phone.

"Who are you?" asked Dean with a frown. "And how did you know my name?"

"_Never mind that now. You need to get down here NOW. Jenny needs you," _came the unexpected response.

"What?!" Dean held on the side of the car in support, as he suddenly felt himself reel slightly forward. _What the hell?! Jenny?! How…? Where…? _Everything around him seemed to slowly melt away, as the shock of actually hearing Jenny's name made Dean felt lost for a split second. But only for second. Because the next, Dean had gotten a grip on himself, and immediate suspicion had started to form inside of him. _From where did this dude know Jenny? Better yet…how did he get his number, find out his real name and further more…how did he know that he, Dean Winchester, knew a girl named Jenny? _"Who is this?"asked Dean angrily.

"_A friend. Now are you gonna get your sorry ass down here or not? Jenny needs you, now!"_ responded the other voice urgently.

"That's another thing!" interjected Dean, still not buying the story that Jenny actually and truly was looking for him. After all, it had been months since she had dumped him…what made him think she would suddenly appear now and want him back? For that matter…why wasn't SHE calling him? It didn't make any sense… "How do you know Jenny needs me?"

"_All right," _sighed the Jack in defeat. "_Look, you don't know me, but I know you and Jenny were together once…and I know you're not gonna believe this…but_ _Jenny's pregnant and she almost had a miscarriage today. She's at the hospital, and the only way I could calm her down was by promising her I would get you down here."_

"SHE'S PREGNANT?!" screeched out Dean in shock as he gaped stupidly at the cell phone. Covering the cell with his hand, he turned around to make sure Sam hadn't heard him. Satisfied that he hadn't, Dean walked a few steps away and talked into the cell once more as he tried to pull his wits together once more. "As in BABY pregnant?!"

"_Do I need to use small words for you so you'll understand!?" _Jack gritted out sarcastically. "_Now are you coming or do I have to hogtie your sorry ass to my car and bring you down here myself?"_

"She's pregnant…" muttered Dean, more to himself than to Jack. _I can't believe it…this can't be right…it's insane…_

"_Dean…she begged me to call you. She needs you, NOW."_

Dean shook his head and snapped out of his reverie. Trying to pull himself together, Dean nodded slowly. "Yeah," he huffed out as he tried to steady his voice. "Give me the address."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ok, I think I found a way we can bypass that construction just east of here…we might even make Pennsylvania faster than we thought," Sam informed Dean cheerfully. Dean had just snapped his cell phone shut, and he was walking towards the car with a dazed expression.

"Yeah…" Dean responded distractedly. "Problem is, we're not going to Pennsylvania." He squared his jaw stubbornly and headed to his side of the car and slowly opened the door to the driver's seat. _Why did you wait so long to call me Jenny…couldn't you have told me sooner?! _

"Wait…" Sam looked at him in confusion. _Did I just miss something?! _ "What?!"

"Just got a call from an…an old friend…" Dean responded vaguely. _Great…my ex is in the hospital and she didn't even have to guts to call me herself…she had to send some pipsqueak to do her dirty work…it's nice to know she cares…_

"What?" Sam looked at him blankly. Dean was obviously not telling him something…a hell of a lot of something. _Wanna run that by me again? _

"Yeah…" replied Dean testily as he glared at Sam in defiance. "Believe me…she never would have called..NEVER…unless she needed us…" _Maybe she didn't call me herself because she was too sick…maybe she's even worse than I thought…maybe…maybe she's dying. _Dean could feel cold sweat erupt on his back, as he began to freak out. Jenny couldn't die…hell…he still couldn't believe she was pregnant. _And I never knew…_ He tried to swallow a lump in his throat and practically glared daggers at Sam. _What's he looking at?! _ He stepped into the car and slammed the door shut, feeling pissed at nothing in particular. "Common! Coming along or what?!" called out Dean finally to Sam who was still rooted to the ground in shock.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"By an _**old**_ friend you mean…" Sam dangled the sentence hopefully. Dean and Sam had been on the road for over fifteen minutes, and he still didn't show any sign of cooperation. As far as Sam could tell, Dean didn't seem to have the slightest intention of telling him anything.

"That it's not new," responded Dean curtly.

"Yeah, thanks…" Sam chuckled. He smirked, as he realized Dean was looking pretty uncomfortable under his skin. It wasn't often he got to see that…and frankly, Sam couldn't help but enjoy the sensation of having one over his smart aleck brother. "So…her name is Jenny, huh?" Dean nodded slowly, but shows to sign of wanting to talk about it. "You never mentioned her," added Sam hopefully once more. _Why does eliciting information from Dean always hurt more than pulling your fingernails off with rusty pliers? _

Dean looked at Sam briefly. "Didn't I?" he asked tightly. _Of course I didn't talk about her…there was nothing to talk about…_

"No."

"Yeah…we went out." Dean shrugged, as if it had been of no importance, trying to sound as light as he possibly could under the circumstances. God knows he was screwed up enough as it was deep down inside...but there was no reason why Sammy should know that.

"You mean you _dated_ someone…" Sam pointed out in sincere shock. He hadn't believed Dean could be capable of keeping a semi-normal relationship with a girl. Dean for his part, only glared at his comment. "And," added Sam ignoring Dean's look, "_more_ than one night."

"Am I speaking in a language you're not getting here?" Dean finally put in. Man, he was pissed. Seeing Sammy act like such a smart ass was ticking him off. Furthermore, hearing Sam laugh at his confusion didn't help matters any either. "Yeah, Dad sent me to work on this job in Texas…so I met her there and we went out for a couple of weeks."

"_AND_?" asked Sam expectantly. Really…Dean always seemed to drop subjects right when they were getting interesting. Something which annoyed open and honest Sam to no end.

Dean kept his eyes glued on the road and merely shrugged.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So it's terrible about her having been caught by Jack Tripper and all but I still don't see how that sounds like what we do. Why were you even there in the first place?" asked Sam in genuine surprise. After having pestered Dean for the past two hours, Dean had finally dignified himself to tell Sam where he had met Jenny, trying to explain in as little details as possible about how he had found her in Jack Tripper's basement so many months ago. So far, he had only told him as far as having rescued her from the basement and "kidnapped" her from the hospital to avoid her getting deported. But somewhere along the line Sam had managed to extract the information that she was pregnant, which had resulted in him almost blowing the rooftop off the Impala. He had stopped though, when Dean's menacing glare had warned him to watch his mouth. Apparently Dean was in no mood to clarify anything beyond that. And Sam had the feeling that if he wanted to live long enough to meet his future niece or nephew, it might be a good idea to keep his opinion to himself.

But Sam had no idea about how Jenny had been raped and he sure as hell had no inkling as to what had made Dean and Jenny drift apart. The need to understand completely what had happened was driving him crazy, but he knew that Dean would only give out as much information as he thought necessary. And apparently Dean didn't consider it necessary to clarify beyond what he had already done. The way Dean saw it, there was no way in hell he would have found the guts to spill out so much when he could barely believe it himself at the moment. There were so many unanswered questions in his mind. How Jenny had almost suffered a miscarriage…was she all right…did she really need him?...hell…how the hell had she gotten pregnant?! At least…not _how…_that much he knew at least…_WHEN_ was more like it…

"Dad and I thought it was Jack Tripper's spirit we were after. We had no idea it was the real him till I got there and found Jenny and almost got my head handed to me. It's lucky we both made it out alive."

"Wow…" Sam's voice trailed off in surprise. "So you took her to your room so the social worker wouldn't find her…was that it?"

"What else was I supposed to do!?" grit out Dean.

"I dunno…" Sam paused and thought about. Hell…the more he thought about it the more he figured he would have done the same thing. He couldn't have left a kid like her to fend by herself. He smiled and felt proud that his usually cool and indifferent brother had had the heart to care for a girl the way he had that night when he had "kidnapped" her from the hospital. "Sounds like you did the only thing you could do."

"Your damn right I did." Dean nodded arrogantly and smirked slightly, some of his former cocky self reappearing.

"I still don't get how she didn't freak out when she woke up…I mean…waking up in a motel room with a complete stranger? How could you possibly have talked yourself out of that one?" Sam looked at Dean suspiciously. Dean was _**so**_ leaving something out of this bizarre tale. His suspicions were confirmed when Dean's cockiness vanished and in its place was left a slightly uncomfortable Dean. "Well??" prodded Sam.

"She did freak out…at first…"finally answered Dean vaguely. "But I got her calmed down after a spell."

Sam nodded as if that made perfect sense. "Yeah…you always did have a way with the ladies," admitted Sam somewhat bitterly.

For a response, Dean's earlier smirk only widened from ear to ear, making Sam feel irritated at him. _You'd think he was the only man in the world to see him smirk like that…_ Sam shook his head and decided to brush his annoyance at his pain in the neck brother away. First things first. "So you guys dated a spell…how did you manage with the cases?"

"What about them?" Dean asked gruffly.

"You know…the random disappearances…and all those other lovely perks that come with the job," clarified Sam with a sarcastic wave of his hand.

"She dealt with it…it was no big deal." Dean's voice was flat, and Sam could tell he had struck a raw nerve somewhere.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to get nosy…"Sam started slowly, feeling sorry he had pushed too far. "It's just…all of a sudden I find out we're going off to a hospital to visit your ex-girlfriend who put up with our insane lifestyle and somehow I still can't believe it—"

"Believe what?" cut in Dean in confusion as he whipped his head to look at Sam quizzically.

"Believe that any sane girl could accept what we do and live with that…I mean…it's insane-" Sam stopped suddenly as he caught the full meaning of his words just in time. Frowning, he turned on Dean as the truth slowly dawned on him. "Which by the way, _**how**_ does she know what we do?!"

Fixing his eyes straight ahead, Dean feigned sudden interest in the road and pretended to ignore Sam's question.

"You told her…you told her _**the secret**_!" Sam practically hollered at him. "Our big family rule number one! We do what we do and we shut up about it!" Sam's nostrils flared as he started to get more worked up. "For a year and a half I do nothing but lie to Jessica and you go out with this chick in _TEXAS _for a couple of weeks and you tell her everything?!" Sam stopped, out of breath and looked at Dean waiting for him to respond. When he didn't he only felt angrier at him. "**DEAN!**"

"Yeah!" finally huffed Dean in response. He looked briefly at Sam with pain in his eyes then quickly set his eyes back on the road. _Yeah, Sammy…I did break the family rule…I told her everything…I took her hunting with me…and look where that got me…I screwed everything… _Dean blinked and tilted his head. "Looks like," he added softly.

* * *

_**What?!? Dean and Jenny are finally going to catch up??**_

_**Will Jenny be allright? What about her kid? And who's baby is it anyway? Dean's or...**_

_**Are they going to make up and stay together already or WHAT?!?!?!?!?**_

_**That and more to come in the following chapters folks! So...if I were you...I'd get the popcorn ready, 'cause you guys have no idea what you just got into...lol jk**_

_**p.s. let me know what you think! :) missed posting! and I also miss "No Place to Cry", BUT ah well...it had to end sometime! lol  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So... you need a song for this. "You Could be Happy" by Snow Patrol. :)**_

_**p.s. Thanks so much for your love! Loved your reviews so much. Make my day :) :) :)  
**_

* * *

Hours later, Dean and Sam had arrived at the hospital. Since Sam's blowup in the car, they hadn't so much as spoken another word to each other. Not quite knowing how to break the ice, they were pretending nothing had happened, and Sam had simply followed Dean's brisk step without a word when he headed towards the room the nurse had told them Jenny was in. So far all he knew was that it had been a close call for both Jenny and the baby. Seeing as how Jenny was still very weak, they were waiting to see how they both held up before they made any decision as to what to do. Dean could feel his skin grow cold as he thought of the possible consequences of Jenny not making it. He frowned as he practically shoved people away in the hallway as he frantically searched for room 666, the one where Jenny was staying at. Finally finding it, Dean stopped abruptly in front of it, making an unsuspecting Sam collide with him. Shoving Sam away roughly, Dean glared at him.

"Sorry!" Sam breathed out as he held out his hands in appeal. "How was I supposed to know you were going to stop dead in your tracks!?" Sam whispered at Dean testily.

"Whatever," muttered Dean to himself as he rolled his eyes. Turning away from Sam, he paused and took in a sharp intake of breath as he rapped on the door confidently.

"Come in," came a muffled voice from the inside. As soon as it was said, Dean opened the door immediately, and swiftly entered the room, with Sam's large frame right behind him.

Dean stopped a few steps away from her bed and looked at her quietly, his face devoid of any emotion. Anyone unfamiliar with Dean would have said he looked indifferent to Jenny's pain stricken face—but Sam knew Dean and he could see the queer lump in Dean's throat bob up and down.

"Dean," breathed out Jenny barely above a whisper. Her big grey eyes looked at him hungrily, almost as if trying to drink him in.

Dean cleared his throat and took a step backwards, almost stepping on Sam's feet. "Hey, Jenny…uh…this is my brother, Sam…" Dean motioned towards his quiet sibling and looked at him for a brief second before turning his attention back to Jenny's frame on the bed.

Jenny looked at Sam and nodded politely, remembering all that Dean had told her once upon a time about his kid brother. Knowing Dean loved the kid made her warm up to him immediately, and she smiled softly at him, before looking back at Dean awkwardly.

Seeing Dean and his girl look at each other softly, Sam smiled to himself and quietly exited the door, knowing his presence would not be missed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So…How you holding up?" Dean asked tightly. He stood rooted to the ground, as if unwilling to get any closer to her.

"I'm fine," Jenny responded in a tight voice to match. She sat up a little in bed, and tried to look as cool as possible.

"Really?" asked Dean as he walked to the window beside her bed and pretended to be interested in the view, his back to her. For some reason he couldn't explain, he couldn't bear to look at her weary face. She looked even more fragile than he remembered her, and her pale face had taken on a yellowish hue which made his heart sink.

"Yeah," Jenny huffed out. She shivered, as she suddenly felt like a fool for having begged Jack to call Dean. _What was I thinking? _

"Bullshit…You look scared shitless," observed Dean coolly. He turned abruptly around and stood right beside her bed as he tilted his head at her arrogantly, his hands inside the pockets of his brown leather jacket.

Feeling a rush of tears want to surge inside her at his apparently cool tone, Jenny blinked them back rebelliously and she dug her slender fingers into the bed sheets, determined to not break apart while he was there. _He doesn't love me anymore…_Jenny told herself, and she felt her heart grow cold at the thought. The nest minute reason spoke and she told herself that Dean wasn't to blame…she was. Hadn't she left him? Hadn't she kept the fact that she was pregnant to herself? How could she even have thought for one moment that Dean could still be in love with her after all that happened? She was a little fool…she shouldn't have called Dean…she had let herself be led by an impulse of the moment and called Dean into this sticky mess—this mess in which Dean had no responsibility in. And Dean being the gentleman that he was had been kind enough to come check up on her. But that was all.

"I'm fine," she huffed. She jutted her chin out stubbornly, almost as if challenging Dean to contradict her.

For a response, Dean suddenly placed his right hand gently on her small bump and felt her stiffen up under his touch. Looking at her intently, he saw her eyes widen in surprise at his unexpected touch and he smiled sadly, as he realized it was the first time he had touched Jenny in over five months. When Jenny didn't shoo his hand away, he rubbed her belly thoughtfully and looked at the small lump that showed under the blanket. Jenny took in a sharp intake of air, as she struggled to maintain her emotions in check. For a full minute, none of them spoke a word, and Dean continued rubbing her belly in slow circular motions, apparently fully absorbed in his current pastime.

"Dean?" asked Jenny uncertainly as her voice quivered in emotion. Catching the vulnerability in her tone, Dean willed himself to look into her eyes, and he squared his jaw as he saw the all too familiar look of pain and fear lurking in them. The same hunted and frightened look Jenny had had the night when she had been raped. Looking in her eyes, Dean wondered if anything could ever be the same. Damnit…there were so many things he needed to know…so many questions he needed to ask her…

"I'm sorry, but you really need to go now," interrupted the firm voice of an older nurse behind them. "You can come back tomorrow. The patient needs her rest." Dean and Jenny had been so caught up in each other, they hadn't even noticed the nurse come in the room.

Dean nodded slowly and he reluctantly stepped back. Almost oblivious of the nurse's presence, both Jenny's and Dean's eyes locked and they nodded significantly at each other. Dean walked to the door and paused for a split second. He turned and looked at Jenny in the face, taking in her appearance fully for the first time since he had gotten there. Man, she looked tired. _And it's all my fault…I should have never let her go off by herself…I should have known…_

"I'll be back," Dean said gruffly as he steadied the lump in his throat and walked out in the hallway.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Uh…you might want to go back tomorrow and see Jenny…talk to her…" Sam said softly, as he broke the silence in the hospital's parking lot. Dean and Sam were walking towards their car which was only a few feet away. Completely wiped out after having driven 12 hours straight to get to the hospital as soon as possible, all Dean could think of was of looking for the nearest motel to crash into.

"Yeah, I will," Dean answered distractedly.

"And…" Sam paused mischievously, "you might also want to mention that**_ one_** other thing…" He trailed of his voice suggestively.

Dean stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Sam in confusion. "What other thing?" asked Dean gruffly.

"The serious unfinished business?" answered Sam in a 'duh' tone. "Dean, whatever is going on between you two—"

"Alright, so maybe we were a _little_ bit more involved than I said," finally admitted Dean tartly. His nerves were still on edge from all the excitement and the last thing he felt like doing at the moment was stopping for a session of 'soul searching' under Sam's guidance.

"Oh…ok…" Sam responded with a smirk, obviously so not convinced at his brother's airy tone. _Since when is leaving a girl pregnant a LITTLE bit more involved?!?!?_

"Ok…A LOT more involved…" Dean added as he rolled his eyes at his brother's smart aleck attitude. "Maybe…" he added for good measure. He sure as hell didn't need his brother on his back now. "And…I told her the secret, and I shouldn't have." Dean's eyes flashed painfully and he bent his head. They had reached the Impala by now, and Dean had laid both of his hands on the side of it resting his frame against it wearily.

"Now look, man…everybody's gotta open up to someone, sometime…" Sam soothed. It broke him up to see the pain his brother was going through at this time.

"Well, I don't," Dean retorted harshly. "It was stupid to get that close…I mean…look how it ended…" Dean's voice trailed off thoughtfully and finally dared to raise his eyes to look at Sam, only to find Sam smirking at him. "Will you stop!"Dean demanded in irritation as he stood up straight and looked at his brother in annoyance. Sam bit his lip and quickly pulled on a passive straight face, only making Dean feel more irritated at him, as he caught Sam's eyes dancing with mischief. "Blink or something!" Dean snapped at him.

Sam shook his head and grew serious in a second. "You loved her," Sam pointed out softly.

"Oh God…" Dean huffed as he rolled his eyes and walked to his side of the car.

"You were in love with her….but you dumped her…" Sam continued, obviously not getting his brother's actions. _If he loved her, why did he dump her? Did he even know that she was pregnant?! OR for that matter…if he dumped her…why are we here? Now? _His chain of thought was interrupted abruptly as he caught Dean's strange and almost pained look which cut through him like a knife. Suddenly, the truth dawned on Sam like a sudden shower of cold water. "Oh wow…" Sam breathed out in shock. "She dumped you…"

Dean glared at him and pointed to the car in a no-nonsense way. "Get in the car…get in the car!" That said, he stepped inside the driver's seat and slammed the door behind him without another word.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dean had never been a man to follow the rules. As far as he was concerned, rules were only helpful suggestions. So it was no surprise to Sam when upon finding a motel, Dean had informed him his intentions of going back to the hospital and hiding out in Jenny's room for the night. Not bothering to contradict him, Sam had only shook his head at him, telling him there was no way he was going to be able to make his way inside without getting caught. Upon which Dean had snorted at Sam in disgust at the mere suggestion that he, Dean Winchester, couldn't get away with whatever he set his mind to do.

"I'll be subtle," Dean retorted to his smart aleck brother.

Sam rolled his eyes and held out his arms. "Dean, you are about as subtle as a bull."

"Whatever," huffed Dean.

That said, he had driven back to the hospital and stealthily crept his way into the hospital, eventually making his way into Jenny's room without incurring detection. Well pleased with himself, Dean readjusted the jacket he was wearing and airily walked into Jenny's room without bothering to knock. He wasn't surprised to find her standing quietly at the window, looking out at the city lights. It was something she had often liked to do, back when they had been together. There was something about looking at the night's street lights that had always soothed her, and Dean knew no doctor or nurse were going to be able to keep in her in bed long enough to stop her from enjoying that view. Closing the door quietly behind him, he cleared his throat suggestively, in order to get her attention. Jenny jumped in surprise and turned around a little too suddenly, but calmed down when she saw who it was.

"Dean…hey…"she finally managed out softly.

"So…you busy?" asked Dean stupidly, saying the first thing that came into his mind as he looked at her awkwardly.

Jenny rolled her eyes and crossed her arms around her chest. "Dean…I'm in a hospital."

"Oh…" muttered Dean softly. _Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer. _"Yeah…right…"Dean shifted his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot and tried desperately of how to take it from there. For the record, he couldn't think of a singly sane thing to say.

Jenny looked at the ceiling briefly and swallowed her pride as she tried to break the awkward silence around them. "So…how's your brother?" She finally asked nonchalantly.

Dean traced a circle on the floor with his foot. "Uh…not here."

Jenny smiled thinly and shook her head at him. "All right…so…what brings you here at this time of night?" She paused and took a step forward. "You know we're not allowed visitors at this hour."

He looked at her and asked abruptly, "Why did you ask about my brother?"

Caught off guard, Jenny staggered. "Oh…nothing…not important." She shrugged airily, trying to appear as cool and collected as she possibly could under the circumstances.

"Could it be…because without him it's just you and me, and not you, me, and Sam…which makes it easier?" Dean prodded as he took a couple of large strides towards her, stopping directly in front of her.

"It's not _easier_…" she breathed out nervously. Having Dean so close to her unnerved her and she felt furious at herself for letting a little thing like that affect her so deeply. She hunched her shoulders and turned slightly away from him for a second. Suddenly, she decided to brace herself and to be fully honest with Dean for the first time in months. "Look…I—"

"No, forget it…it's fine," Dean cut in a little harshly. Thinking Jenny was uncomfortable with his presence, Dean felt hurt and he was reacting by appearing cool and unaffected—the only way Dean knew how to act when he felt scared or unsure of where he was standing. He moved away from her and turned slightly, so as to avoid her earnest gaze. "We'll keep it strictly business," he added coldly. "How much money do you need for your care here?" he asked as he took out his wallet and flipped through the several fake credit cards he always had at bay.

Shocked, Jenny looked at him in disbelief. "I forgot you do that," she huffed out as her voice cracked slightly with emotion.

Catching the pain leak through her voice, Dean stopped flipping through his credit cards and his head snapped back at her. "Do what?"

"Oh…" Jenny tilted her head sarcastically. "Whenever we get somewhat close…anywhere in the neighborhood of emotional vulnerability…you back off…or make some joke or find any way to shut the door on me," She added bitterly.

Dean chuckled humorlessly and rolled his eyes as he stuffed his wallet back in his pocket. "Oh that's hilarious. See, I'm not the one who took that final door and slammed it right behind me!" he hissed at her.

Jenny's eyebrows shot up in surprise at his tone. "Wait a minute—"

"I'm not the one who took the key and buried it," Dean continued as he let himself get worked up with emotion. Moving purposely towards her, he kept getting closer to Jenny, making her eventually retreat backwards slowly, until her back came in contact with the wall.

"Are we done with this metaphor?" asked Jenny irritably as she put one hand against the wall and the other one against Dean's jacket, for good measure.

Ignoring her restraining hand, Dean inched even closer to her in his agitation and whispered in a voice heavy with emotion, "All I'm saying is that I was totally up front with you back then and you nailed it with me."

"Really!?" asked Jenny curtly. "The guy I'm with…the only guy I ever cared about…tells me that he has to leave…he couldn't stay with me anymore—"

Dean shook his head in disbelief and protested. "Those are not the words I used—"

"The guy I thought loved me, got tired of me because I was a wreck and I could no longer give him what he wanted!" Jenny continued as her eyes got red with emotion.

Seeing her eyes get misty, Dean felt a tug at his heart, but he still stood his ground. "That wasn't it at all!" he protested once again in his defense.

"All I could think of was, if you want out, fine! But don't give me this lame story of 'Daddy needs me'!" She shrieked at him emotionally.

"It was the truth, Jenny!" Dean pleaded as his eyes looked at her earnestly, wishing he could make her believe his words.

Jenny snorted in disbelief. "Really?! You went right to Daddy?"

"I DID!" Dean's nostrils flared and he glared at her from his stance in front of her. They were so close together, Jenny could feel his hot breath on her face, and the only thing that was between them was Jenny's belly.

"You left me because you didn't know what else to do with me!" She accused him lamely.

Dean rolled his eyes. _Women! _He muttered inside in desperation. "Excuse me?! Seriously? I TOLD YOU…my dad needed me to work on this case! I didn't want to bring you along because I was looking out for you! You were a wreck, remember? There was no way in hell I was going to bring you along in a suicide mission! I thought you would be safer if I just went, did my job and came back for you…but you didn't even give me the time of day, did you!?"

Suddenly feeling tired, Jenny calmed down some and lowered her voice wearily. "Back then, I thought you just wanted to dump me," she finally admitted.

Putting up his index finger Dean pointed at her accusingly. "Whoa….now let's not forget who dumped who, ok?"

"I thought it was what you wanted!" Jenny replied in desperation.

"Well, it wasn't!" Dean hissed as his eyes flashed in pain once more.

"I didn't mean to hurt you!" Jenny added with a pain filled voice to match his own.

"Well, you did!" Dean nodded at her severely.

"I'm sorry!" Jenny cried out. She dropped the hand that had been holding Dean back and she looked up into his face with a look that would have melted a heart of stone."Dean…I'm sorry…"she repeated once more as she chocked on her own words.

Dean nodded and chocking back the lump in his throat, set his lips in a thin line. "Yeah," he huffed out. "Me too." _It's too late to remind her what we had before..._

The next minute Jenny's eyes brimmed over and her body quivered as she struggled to control her sobs, making all of the anger and adrenaline melt out of Dean's system in a flash. Feeling completely helpless to steal away her pain, he gazed stupidly at her. God…she had never looked so completely lost and vulnerable in her life. She had lost so much weight, Dean couldn't help but think that she looked more like skin and bones than anything else. Add to that the yellowish pallor of her skin and the pain filled expression in her face, and Jenny looked more like a wounded animal than a human being. _I should have never let her walk out the door...I should have held her back...damnit...hog tie her to the bed if necessary..._

Remembering how Jenny had stiffened under his brief touch only hours ago, he felt unsure as to whether risk her fright by gathering her in a hug. Thinking better of it, he tentatively raised a hand to the side of her face and brushed back a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He held in his breath in expectation, half expecting her to shove him away, or to flinch under his touch, like she had the last few times he had attempted to hold her months ago before she had left him. _You made me happier than I'd ever been by far... _To his relief, Jenny didn't even shiver under his touch, and he sighed in relief as her sobs quieted down. _There are so many things I wish you hadn't said...so many things I wish I hadn't said..._ Feeling his confidence return, he raised his other hand to the opposite side of her face, and he rested his forehead gently against her own. _More than anything...I just want to see you smile...again...like before...Maybe...Maybe...For one in my life...I should just let you go... you could be happy...you don't need me here...  
_

"We're really screwed…you know that?" Dean asked softly in his husky voice. _Is it too late to remind you how we were? At least...most of what I remember makes me think it is..._

* * *

_**Talk about a cliff hanger...**_

_**And yes, I did choose that number for the hospital room on purpose...lol**_

_**As always, give me love, and I give you sooner upsdates..lol  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here goes the nest bit. :) You need a song for this, too. "Thing's I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne. (MUST listen to it...lol) (Aren't you folks glad YouTube exists so you can listen to any random song I put up here?? lol) **_

_**Also, this chapter goes to much love to "LaDi Dadi Dada", who gives me the most amazing and encouraging reviews and who is currently feeling like her entire stomach was run over...lol .. jk, kiddo...hope you are feeling better and that there is no pain or discomfort involved in the healing process! :) I had planned to wait a little bit more to update but decided to update todar when I saw your review...consider it a "get well" present...lol ;) Hope you enjoy! (I know I did!)  
**_

**

* * *

  
**

It was past midnight, and Dean and Jenny were both lying quietly down on the hospital matt. Considering the fact that the bed was sized for one, they were both fitted quite snugly in it, but somehow, neither one of them seemed to mind. Jenny was feeling exhausted from the exertion of talking, and Dean had convinced her of lying back down. Once he had helped her up onto it, Dean had suddenly lifted his bulky frame onto it as well, practically squishing her in the process. Jenny had squealed in surprise, making Dean grin like an impish six-year-old. Sensing Jenny was feeling comfortable around him, Dean had slid his arm under her shoulder and pulled her carefully onto his chest, where Jenny had quietly rested her head in the well-known crook in his shoulder. Loosely wrapping his arm around her weary frame, Dean didn't dare to hold her too tight, for fear of pressing his luck. The fact that Jenny had actually let him lie beside her on the same bed was more than he had dreamed off, and he was enjoying the sensation of hearing her breath in rhythm beside him. Just feeling Jenny close to him once more was like reliving old times. There only one difference. Dean couldn't hold her as close as they used too, because of the small bump of her belly that came between them.

Suddenly, Jenny broke the silence. "Dean, when you told me you were leaving with your Dad? It scared me…I thought…I thought you were tired of me…that you were just making it all up." She paused and shifted slightly, in an effort to see his expression. "Actually…" she softly confessed, "maybe I was looking for a reason to walk away."

Dean looked straight ahead and pulled her a little closer to him. "In my line of work I see some…some horrible things. I deal with them…and…I wanted to help you deal with your pain too. But I just didn't know how…I mean…you weren't yourself, you know?"

"Yeah…I was acting pretty freaky all right." Jenny shook her head and smiled sadly as she unexpectedly inched her body closer to Dean, making Dean feel warm inside. Pulling his arm around her a little tighter, Dean was rewarded by hearing Jenny purr contentedly and he smiled at the ceiling when Jenny reached her left hand to the side of Dean's face, pulling her head as close to his as possible.

"You had a reason too freak out…I was freaked out enough as it was," Dean responded in a whisper. It was almost as if he was afraid of doing something that would make Jenny suddenly change her mind and shove him away. _I wish I could tell you how I feel about you…that nothing has really changed…_

"Yeah…you know…usually…things work out if you really want them too…" she paused and raised herself slightly on her arm, looking at Dean in the face earnestly. "Dean…please promise me something," she pleaded softly, almost as if she was frightened of him refusing.

Dean looked at her curiously. "Yeah?"

"Just…no more excuses, ok? Neither from you or me…"

Dean nodded at her. _I could tell her now…_ Pulling her head back down onto his shoulder he responded. _It wouldn't do any good…just because she needs me now with her doesn't mean she still loves me…she just called me because she didn't have anyone else…that's all… _ "Ok, " Dean responded to her finally after a pause. _Why can't I just tell you that I care?!? _He slapped himself mentally, as he realized that he, Dean Winchester, the notorious lady killer, was actually feeling nervous, trying to act as if he had everything under control. Ever so slowly, Dean extended his free hand towards her belly, and he rested it on top of it, making Jenny shiver slightly under his touch. "Am I squeezing you too tight?" asked Dean immediately. _I wish I could tell you how freaking awesome I think you are…you are so worth everything I could ever give you…_

"Uh…No…it's fine," Jenny assured him with a nervous laugh, as she relaxed herself in his arms. _I wish I could tell you how I feel about you. _She frowned. _No…it wouldn't do any good…It would just be waste of time…there's no way Dean still cares about me that way…_Jenny fought within herself. _The only reason he's with me now is because of the baby…that's all… _Jenny felt her heart sink at that thought._ Man, what use is it to think about how I feel about you if it isn't going out of my mind?!_

Unaware of Jenny's inner turmoil, Dean shoved away any previous nervousness and struggled to calm the bulging lump in his throat. Feeling now was as good as time as any, and thinking that Jenny seemed calm enough, Dean felt it was time to get some answers. "So," Dean cleared his throat. "You wanna talk about it then?" He asked as he tapped her belly lightly with his thumb.

Jenny sucked in her breath and she stiffened slightly in embarrassment. "I was wondering when you were going to bring that up," she responded tightly, afraid that Dean was only asking out of politeness. _You had to ask that question sooner or later…that doesn't mean you really care…you can't possibly care about the baby, really…how could you? You just found out…I don't even know myself how I feel about this whole insane situation… _Jenny closed her eyes.

"Yeah, well," huffed Dean awkwardly, "I'm asking you now." He shifted slightly and lightly brushed Jenny's cheek, which had turned red in embarrassment.

Jenny pursed her lips as she took a moment to calm her emotions. _Hell…what's wrong with me?? Why can't I just tell you that I care?! _ Opening her eyes, she opened her mouth to speak out loud. "I didn't know I was pregnant until after I had left, Dean…honest…you have to believe that."

Dean nodded. "Ok," he responded softly. _I can deal with that…at least she wasn't keeping it from me when he were still together…_

"And…" Jenny continued, "after I found out I…I was afraid to tell you-"

Dean moved abruptly, lying her back onto the bed and shifted his weight on the bed so that he was leaning down in front of her, holding his weight on one arm. Jenny looked up at him uncertainly, shrinking slightly under Dean's penetrating gaze.

"Why?" asked Dean point blank, in his husky voice. _Just…why? That's all I'm asking…_

"I…I don't know…" Jenny stuttered, as her cheeks turned crimson.

"You don't know?" asked Dean in disbelief. _Or you don't want to tell me…_

"I just…I just…I was frightened Dean…I didn't think you would understand…"

Dean frowned and shook his head at her. "Why wouldn't I understand?" he asked, not understanding where this was going. "We had sex, you got pregnant…what is there not to understand about that?" he asked in genuine confusion.

"Dean," Jenny gritted out in frustration. "I don't know whose baby it is."

She raised herself slightly, and Dean's jaw dropped open in shock, not knowing what to say. _The demons! It could just as well be their kid as mine! _He felt cold sweat erupt on his back, and he felt the familiar rush of adrenaline flood his veins, whenever he got angry at something. _Son of a bitch! They raped MY girl and now I don't even know whose baby that is! _He closed his mouth suddenly and squared his jaw stubbornly. _There is no way in hell we're having that kid if it some demon spawn…Jenny can't do that…no way… _Dean looked at her levelly and spoke in a no-nonsense tone."You can't have that kid."

"What?!" asked Jenny in surprise. The coldness in his tone made the chills go up and down her spine.

"There's no way in hell you can even think of risking your life to have that kid. You tell the doctor first thing tomorrow that he is under no circumstance to put the baby's life above your own," he growled back at her sternly. In Dean's eyes, there was no grey…everything was either black or white.

"How can you even talk like that!?" Jenny demanded in anger.

"You're not raising some freaking demon spawn!" He responded huskily.

Jenny looked at him back with the same intense look and responded with a force of will to match his own. "You don't know for sure it isn't _your _child, Dean."

"And you don't know that it _is," _Dean retorted without thinking twice about the force of his words.

Jenny closed her eyes, feeling like she had been slapped, and Dean's face fell as he caught the pain and anger in her face, making him immediately regret his hasty words. "Look…Jenny…I didn't mean it like that. I—"

"Yes, you did," Jenny interrupted, her voice flat. "You've always been one to speak up your mind, without thinking twice about how it comes out." She inhaled and continued softly. "Dean…did I ever tell you about my mother?" she abruptly asked him.

Dean looked at her strangely, wondering if she had completely lost her mind, seeing as how that statement seemed to have come out of the clear blue. "Uh…nooo…" his voice trailed off uncertainly, not sure where this was going.

"My mother was raped when she was 15."

Dean opened his eyes wide. He certainly hadn't expected that. "I'm sorry," he said tentatively, not quite sure what to say.

"She felt torn up inside and thought nothing would ever be the same. Then she found out she was pregnant."

"Shit," Dean gasped out without thinking, making Jenny grin crookedly at him. Dean's foot seemed to have permanent residence in his mouth, a fact that had always amused Jenny, knowing he never meant to hurt anyone—it's just his mouth seemed to act faster than his mind.

"Anyway, once she found out, her family told her she'd be crazy to have that child. But my mother knew better," Jenny continued, her voice strained in emotion. "She said it wasn't the baby's fault and she told each and every one of her sister's and brother's that she was going to have that baby, with or without their help." She paused and gulped. "I was that child, Dean," she finally explained.

"You? Seriously!?" Dean gaped at her stupidly. Never in his wildest imagination would he have imagined how Jenny had come to be in this world. He had always sort of wondered about her family. If she had any…why she had left them…why she never talked about them…but he sure as hell had never expected this.

"She always told me I was the best thing that had happened to her," Jenny muttered softly, more to herself than to Dean, apparently lost in thought, reliving old cherished memories. "When I was old enough to understand she told me the truth. But she made sure I understood that it didn't make any difference…she loved me just the same." Jenny smiled at Dean.

Dean looked at her in admiration and inwardly felt a sort of awe and respect grow in his heart for that strong willed woman who had given Jenny to him. "You're mother was one hell of a fighter," he told Jenny. He paused and wondered if he should ask her what had happened to her. Was she dead? Somewhere back in Texas? "So…where is she now?"

Jenny's face fell as suddenly as it had brightened up at the mention of her mother. "She died of a heart attack when I was 19," she replied dully. "She was the only person I had." She paused and thought for a second. "I wish she was still here…she would know what to do," Jenny said abruptly in a small voice, which cut Dean to the heart.

"If it means anything I do too," Dean whispered as he gently placed his hand over her own tiny one.

But Jenny pulled back her hand from his touch, and looked at Dean with something akin to disgust. "And now you want me to get out the easy way. I am not giving up on MY child. No matter whose it is."

Dean looked at her, unsure of where to stand. He could understand her point, but deep down, he was scared shitless that if the baby _was _some sort of demon spawn, it would eventually kill both of them. And Dean couldn't risk that. The hunter in him was too engrained to see it any other way.

"Jenny…we can't have that kid…you don't know what it is," he said once more, bracing himself for another explosion.

"Neither do you." Jenny squared her jaw and looked at him calmly. "I'm not giving up on my baby. It's pro-choice BEFORE conception and pro-life AFTER conception."

"Jenny…you can't be serious about this...I mean…Seriously? You freaking kidding me?" Dean ran a hand through his face and looked at her in desperation. "Pro-choice?" he repeated. "Hell…you didn't exactly have a choice back there, remember?" he hissed.

Jenny gasped, fully angry at him. God…she had never felt so angry at a human being in her life. Had Dean taken some stupid pills this morning!? Every word that came out of his mouth seemed to be worse than the last. Seething inside, she let herself go, and slapped Dean's face smartly. "Who are you!?" she practically shrieked at him as his face snapped to the side. "Would you mind going outside and bringing Dean back to me!?"

Somehow, Jenny's slap made Dean come back to his senses. Dean rubbed his sore cheek and looked at her, not wanting to say anything else that could make her angrier. _Crap…_ Jenny was turning red with anger. _I've never seen her so angry…_ He winced inwardly, as the thought that she was mad at HIM made him feel frustrated at himself, for being such a blockhead. Heaven knows he didn't know what had gotten into him that had made him say so many stupid things in less than five minutes. That had to be _some_ sort of record—even for him.

"Jenny…I'm sorry," he tried. "I'm such an ass. I didn't mean it…I'm sorry—"

"You're sorry?" Jenny mimicked his tone, still angry. All the tensions and pain of the last few hours had done nothing to help her soothe her emotions, and she was currently riding an emotional roller coaster that seemed to have no end. "God!" she cried out. "I leave you…and God knows I had no idea of where to go…what to do…"she finished raising herself in a sitting position, and Dean sat back onto his knees, wincing slightly at all the hurt and repressed resentment that kept oozing out of her voice. "Then next thing I know…I'm pregnant," she hissed at him. "Now I'm all alone in a Godforsaken town…miles away from you…and I don't even know if I'll ever see you again…I'm too ashamed of myself to look you up…I'm afraid that you'll feel sick at the sight of me—"

"Jenny…don't—" interrupted Dean. He couldn't bear to hear her talk like that. It hurt him to see part of the pain that she had lived through and he didn't think he had the guts to go through that pain once more.

"I was frightened, Dean," Jenny continued as she felt the tears slip out. _So much for keeping up the strong front… _"I was scared shitless…" Jenny paused as she took in a sharp intake of breath as she tried to hold back her tears. "I thought you would hate me if you saw how torn up I was inside…I thought…I thought…you'd feel sick at the mere sight of me. I thought the best thing to do was to just suck things up and go on with my life. I didn't think it was fair to you to call you up just because I had found up I was pregnant. I couldn't help but feel that maybe you'd be better off away from me." Jenny paused and abruptly started laughing mirthlessly at herself, making Dean look at her uncertainly, not sure what was expected of him.

_Women! One minute she's looking murder, the next minute she's laughing at heaven's knows what… _Dean frowned, as he waited for Jenny's next words, not wanting to say something wrong and make things worse than he had already made them.

"Oh great…" Jenny finally managed out as she stopped laughing. Putting a hand to her head, she rubbed it thoughtfully and pulled gently at her hair. "I sound like a second rate chick flick." She shook her head and let her hands falls to her sides, as she looked down at the bed, suddenly feeling embarrassed to look Dean in the face.

Dean smiled at that. Secretly, he couldn't help but agree. "Well, you are a chick," he pointed out, at a weak attempt of humor. Anything to break the tension and try and make her smile. If there was anything that made Dean break into a sweat was dealing with wishy washy emotions.

"Don't I know it," Jenny responded as she rolled her eyes at herself. Suddenly serious, she raised her eyes up and looked up squarely at Dean. "Dean," she started, "You know…the doctors aren't sure what's going to happen…to either me…or the baby…" She paused when she saw Dean open his mouth to interrupt at that, but she held up her hand and continued. "No, let me finish. I just wanna say…I mean…just in case anything happens…I just want you to know that it means a lot to me having you here with me right now. I mean…you have no business whatsoever breaking into a hospital room at this time of night, but I want you to know that it meant a lot to me that you did…and—"

Dean rolled his eyes. _Please…not another one of those crappy bonding moments…_he thought to himself. There was enough emotion and tension floating around in the room already as it was. "No, no, no…you are not going to bust out the misty goodbye speech, are you?" Dean interrupted, making Jenny look at him in surprise, not quite sure how to take his statement. Ignoring her look, Dean continued. "I mean…this is the first time we actually get some time together in months, and I do _**not**_ want it to be socially awkward." Dean paused, and smiled thinly, as he caught the faintest hint of a smile on Jenny's pale face.

_Good ol' Dean…_thought Jenny to herself as she laughed inside. _He'd cut his left arm off before getting emotional…I'd missed that…_

Suddenly all of the mirth in Dean's face disappeared and he got dead serious as he looked at Jenny fixedly. Jenny looked at him curiously, as he leaned slowly into her face and she blinked in surprise. "What I _**do**_ want," he whispered huskily as their eyes locked, "Is this."

Putting one hand on the side of her face, he lightly brushed her lips with his own and pulled back to see her reaction. Still holding on to her face, he grinned as he saw Jenny slowly open her eyes and look at him like the old times. All the fear and pain were momentarily gone from her eyes and her grey eyes seemed to have recovered their soft glow. Having Dean so close and feeling his warm breath on her face made her remember what it had been like before when they were still together. She had forgotten what it was like to enjoy feeling him so close.

"Dean," she breathed out softly, as her face lit up with a smile from ear to ear. Without another word, she grabbed hold of both sides of his face with her small hands, and pulled him back to her for another kiss. As their lips got reacquainted with each other, their gentle kiss deepened, making both eventually pull back and gasp for air. Still panting, Jenny looked at Dean happily and smiled once more. "I missed you."

Dean flashed her his trademark Winchester smirk. "Of course you did, babe."

* * *

_**Good ol' Dean...we couldn't let him get TOO emotional, could we now? lol Not to mention his ever present male ego in the equation...but we love him just the same, don't we? hehe**_

_**Let me know what you guys think...what do you think is gonna happen??  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Holy cow...MEGA delayed review!!! sorry folks! Life has been insane...and my job has been taking it's toll on me...what little time I have left I have homework...lol so not fair...hehe Anyway I felt guilty so I made it a teensy weensy longer than my last chapters...lol  
**_

_**Anywho, I was sick and tired of not adding to it so I finally got to work on it...sorry if it's not that good...to be honest I tried to do better but I was more asleep than awake when I did this...lol**_

_**Anyway, a shout to my two regular reviewers who I luv and who's reviews make my day! ;) thanks girlies! :) **_

_**Hope you like...it was made especially for each and every one of you...I'm really into Jenny...I like this kiddo...and I will be trying to include Sammy's feelings more...at least...as far as to how he feels about this situation and how he sees Jenny...for now at least...enjoy :)  
**_

* * *

Dean shifted uncomfortably in the bed and grimaced as he untangled his right arm from behind him. _Crap…_ his foggy brain tried to waken up, as he realized that his arm had fallen asleep. Still half asleep, he shook his arm, trying to get the circulation back into his fingertips. Once done, he wriggled his fingers to get the sensation back in them, and reached onto the other side of the bed, in search of Jenny. Finally registering that she was not there beside him, he opened his eyes a slit and frowned as he yawned out loud.

"Jenny?" he asked softly, not wanting to get the attention of anyone outside the room. The last thing he wanted was to butt heads with some nurse or doctor about having spent the night there with his girl, or to have them ceremoniously show him the way out.

"I'm right here, Dean," responded Jenny from the other side of the room. She was standing in front of a mirror and obviously trying to adjust the knot on her nightgown. Realizing she was having a hard time since it was behind her neck, Dean stepped up to her and gently put her hands away so as to tie it himself.

"I got it," he said in response to the raised eyebrow Jenny gave him when he stood behind her. Jenny shrugged and let her arms fall to her sides as she waited patiently for Dean to fumble his way through the knots.

Just as he was finishing, the door creaked open a slit, only to reveal Sam's shaggy head as his eyes widened in shock. Sam had entered tentatively at first, afraid of waking up Jenny. But when to his surprise he found what appeared to Sam's eyes his older brother readjusting Jenny's clothes, he couldn't help but feel a bit worried.

"DEAN!" spit out Sam in disgust at his possibly insane brother.

Recognizing Sam's voice, both Jenny and Dean's head whipped to the side, resulting in Dean's fingers letting go of the straps. Still loosely tied, the gown fell slightly forward, making Jenny grasp it in front with both hands.

"What?!" asked Dean in genuine confusion. As far as he knew, he hadn't done anything as of yet to elicit that kind of look from his kid brother so early in the morning. And judging from his icy glare, he was in for it now.

Taking a quick intake of air, Sam looked back at Dean and rolled his eyes as he quickly walked up to his brother and stared down at him sternly. "DEAN!" Sam said in a fake stage whisper, "You mind telling me where the hell you were all night?"

Dean glared at Sam and his nostrils flared. "Shut up. All I did was spend the night here at the hospital with her," he growled in response.

Meanwhile, Jenny looked curiously from Dean to Sam, quirking her head at this interesting intercourse. Never having seen them in action, she wondered if this kind of interaction between them was normal or not.

"I figured that much out when you didn't get back at the motel, Dean," Sam said sarcastically. "The question is, what the hell were you doing all this time?!"

"We were catching up," responded Dean in a "duh" tone, as if not getting what was so hard to get about that.

Sam's eyes widened in shock once more, suddenly afraid his previous fears were now confirmed. Knowing Dean's libido, anything was possible…_Oh no…please…tell me you didn't… did you? _ "Dean…" Sam whispered in panic, "PLEASE tell you didn't…"

"Didn't _**what?**_" asked both Jenny and Dean in unison, as they both knit their eyebrows in confusion.

"Tell me you didn't sleep with her," Sam spit out, solely directing himself to Dean. Suddenly feeling in protective drive mode towards small Jenny, he instinctively wrapped an arm around her shoulder, placing himself between Dean and her.

"Dude!" Dean looked at him in disgust. "My girl almost had a miscarriage. I may be slightly twisted in my own way, but I think I—"

"Would you both just be quiet!? You're giving me a headache," interrupted Jenny sternly. Shoving Sam's unwelcome arm away from her, she placed her hands on her hips and glared sternly at both of them, making them both step back in surprise at her tone. "And close your mouth," Jenny added as she rolled her eyes, making both Sam and Dean immediately close their mouths obediently. Placing her hand to her forehead, Jenny sighed and closed her eyes for a brief second. As she opened her eyes once more she suddenly looked very tired, making both Dean and Sam feel guilty. There was something about her pale wan face that tugged at their overprotective hearts. "Look, you're lovely, both of you…you really are," she added somewhat sarcastically, not quite in the mood for a continuation of the brotherly squabble, "I love that you're worried about me. But really? The baby and I are tired and we need our rest. And YOU," pointed Jenny towards Dean, "need to get something to eat…it'll make you stop squabbling like a teenage girl who's PMS'ing for the first time," Jenny smirked at Dean as her eyes twinkled mischievously in a brief semblance of her former self. "So…just go outside or something…I dunno…whatever…I need to sleep." Signaling towards the door dramatically with her right hand, she plopped back onto the bed without another word and covered herself with the bed sheet, making both Sam and Dean squirm uncomfortably, both of them suddenly aware that their presence was somewhat unnecessary at the moment.

Clearing his throat, Dean decided to let pass the comment about PMS'ing for the time being. After all…he guessed a girl who had almost had a miscarriage was entitled to some amount of leniency. "Ok…so…I'll be back in a couple of hours, ok?" he asked softly, not wanting to disturb her.

"That would be nice," came back the muffled and somewhat sleepy response from underneath the bed sheet. "Thanks."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'll say this for her…she's got spunk," commented Sam out of the clear blue. Dean and Sam had just had their lunch in a dinner downtown, and they were back at the hospital.

"Mhmm," muttered Dean distractedly as he deftly parked the Impala into the hospital parking lot. The humongous sandwich and steamy apple pie he had ordered had been delicious, and Dean was still in apple pie heaven.

Sam tilted his head and his lips twitched in amusement as he looked at Dean wickedly. He couldn't help but want to fool around a bit with Dean. After all…it wasn't every day you got such a perfect chance to get under your older brother's skin. "Bet she kicked your ass a couple of times," Sam added with a perfectly innocent face, making Dean look at him and glare as he turned off the car's engine. "What's interesting is that you guys never really look at each other at the same time," Sam added, ignoring Dean's warning glance. "You look at her when she's not looking…she checks you out when you look away…" Sam's voice trailed off, and he looked at Dean curiously, as he realized that his last statement had not only caught Dean off guard, but that he was looking at him in surprise, almost as if not quite believing him. "Uh…" continued Sam, "It's just an interesting observation in, uh…you know…an interestingly observational way…"

Dean rolled his eyes and opened the car door as his nostrils flared in annoyance. "You know, you think we might have some more pressing issues here?"

"I, uh…if I'm hitting a nerve here…" Sam responded in a deceptively smooth voice as he pulled on an innocent face, all the while his eyes brimming with mischief.

"All right, that's it," Dean muttered to himself, as he quickly exited the car without another word and headed to the hospital's entrance leaving Sam behind him.

Shaking his head, Sam grinned and leisurely followed Dean. _This is going to be better than I thought…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dean stopped at the door 666 and knocked softly, probably a first for him. Sam was still a little behind, and Dean was too impatient to see Jenny to wait up for him. When Jenny didn't respond to his knock, he shrugged and entered the room, briefly scanning it. Not seeing her, he headed to the bathroom's door, which was slightly ajar. Standing cautiously behind it, he reached tentatively for the door's handle, not wanting to open it, in case Jenny was changing inside. Holding on to the handle, he rapped the door softly, and called her name once more. "Jenny? You all right?" He put his ear against the door, straining to hear any sign of life from the inside. It was quiet. Too quiet. "JENNY?" he asked louder in a fake stage whisper. "You in there?" He paused, when he heard a sort of gasp from the inside. Without thinking twice, he burst into the bathroom and froze in fear when he saw Jenny on all fours, gasping for air.

"Dean?" she rasped out. In a split second, Dean was by her side, cradling her carefully in his arms. As he did, his eyes widened in panic and he instinctively looked down at her hospital nightgown. It was splotched with blood, and the crimson stained floor surrounding them was sticky and gooey.

"What the hell…" Dean gasped out, fear sketched out in every feature. "NURSE!! Anybody out there! I need some help here!" he roared. Jenny was shivering uncontrollably in his arms and as far as Dean could tell, she was bleeding nonstop. _This can't be good…_ "Jenny!?" he asked her.

For a response, Jenny only shrieked out in pain. "Oh my God…" she gasped. "DEAN! Do something!" She grasped her belly, and she yelled as she struggled to focus on keeping her strength. _I need to focus…my baby needs me calm…this can't be happening…_

"Just hold on there for me, babe…everything is going to be all right, you got it!?" Dean retorted hoarsely, scared out of his wits. _What the hell happened…she was fine an hour ago! _ "You're just fine…nothing to worry about…" he rambled on, but was interrupted by a sudden rush of what seemed to him an army of doctor and nurses. In less time than it takes to tell the story, two male nurses had lifted Jenny out of his arms and had laid her expertly down on the mattress, making Dean feel dizzy at all that was going on. He felt a knot form in his stomach at Jenny's nonstop screams and he couldn't help but feel angry as he saw the two male nurses hold her down forcefully on the bed. _No damn doctor is strapping MY girl to a bed… _ "What the hell are you doing?!" he demanded to the doctor who was standing near by, barking directions at everyone around them. So far he had ignored Dean, but hearing his voice had finally made him fully register his presence there, making him turn suddenly on him.

"YOU," the middle aged doctor glared at him sternly. "What are you doing here outside of visiting hours?" he demanded as he grabbed Dean roughly by the front of his shirt. "And who are you?" He added as he shook Dean.

Dean glared back at him with slanted eyes and his nostrils flared in anger. In a blink of an eye he had swiftly detached the doctor's grip from his shirt with a single sweeping motion with his right hand and he stared levelly at the doctor, almost as if challenging him to try anything like that again. "You think we might have more pressing issues here!?" he growled at him, as he pointed to pain stricken Jenny. Before the doctor could respond, Dean continued. "MY girl," Dean spit out as he pointed unceremoniously towards her tiny form on the bed. "MY kid," he added as he pointed to her belly. "All you need to know."

That said, Dean turned to her once more, only to catch her pain filled screech once more. Seeing her break out in sweat, he lost it. He couldn't stand this. He couldn't let anyone strap down HIS girl and just watch by and not do anything. To hell with hospital regulations. Without thinking twice about it, he shoved the male nurse away, sending him sprawling to the floor, determined on taking Jenny out of there. Where he was taking her he had no clue…he hadn't thought that much out yet…but he sure as hell didn't want to leave her here. This resulted in producing a mayhem like only Dean Winchester was capable of producing. The two male nurses now focused their attention on Dean, trying to pull him out of the room, and the doctor was busy trying to get some security guards to take over the situation. While Dean fought off his two antagonists like a tiger, and the doctor ran out the hallway in search of help, Jenny tried to still her breathing, knowing full well, that until someone slapped some sense into Dean, it was going to be awhile before they got anywhere.

"Heaven grant me patience," she seethed inwardly, before she yelled out in pain once more. The pain seemed to be coming in full waves. It would decrease abruptly for a split second, then rise once more to a point where she felt she couldn't possible stand it any longer. The tears sprang to her eyes, as she tried to block the pain away, but soon realized she was barely succeeding. She turned to see how Dean and his new "acquaintances" were coming along, and she grit her teeth as she realized that Dean was doing nothing to help either her or the baby. _God…please do something! Just knock him down for a second or something! _She prayed inwardly as hoped that SOMEONE could come up with a reasonable way to make Dean come to his senses. Just as she was loosing consciousness due to the pain, her foggy brain seemed to register the added presence of a new visitor in the room. Recognizing the shaggy haired man entering the room, she couldn't help but sigh in relief. _Thank goodness…maybe he can knock some sense into Dean…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hearing the shrieks down the hallway, Sam had doubled his pace in panic, almost too frightened to see with his own eyes whether or not they were coming from Jenny's room. Not that he thought that Dean couldn't manage, but well…with Dean…you never knew what to expect. So when Sam entered Jenny room and found Dean doing some proverbial butt kicking with what appeared to be two innocent male nurses, somehow, he wasn't surprised. Staying rooted at the entrance, Sam's eyes widened in delayed shock. _Dean?! Honestly…what the hell?!_

"DEAN!" spit out Sam in disgust at his possibly insane brother.

Turning his head at the all too familiar tone, Dean shot his kid brother a pissed off look. "What the hell are you doing here!?" he growled as he stopped momentarily, thus giving the two male nurses the upper hand, allowing them to finally succeed in pinning him down to the floor.

"Bite me," he snarled at him, making Sam roll his eyes at him.

Just when Sam thought things couldn't possible get any worse, he was unceremoniously shoved aside into the room, as the doctor returned with two huge security guards who immediately knelt beside the Dean who was already sprawled on the floor. _He has the libido of a 12 year old and the maturity of a 2 year old…_Sam huffed inside. Breathing inwardly, Sam ran a hand through his hair and tentatively approached the man whom he assumed to be the doctor. "Umm…excuse me…Doctor…" he paused as he frowned and managed to get a quick look at his name tag. "…Doctor Smith?"

Hearing his name, the doctor turned and looked keenly at him. "What do you think you're doing here?" he asked wearily, as he tried to measure whether or not this was another nut case to take care of.

As Sam's gaze went from his brother, to Jenny's form on the bed, he gulped, trying to frantically come up with a way to both help his brother out of whatever jam he had gotten himself into, and at the same time try to understand what was happening to his brother's girl. _What the hell is going on here?! _

"Uh, yeah, about that?" Sam offered soothingly as he tried to get a word in edgewise. "My name is Sam and—"

"I don't care if your name is George Jacob Jingle Hinder Smith!" the roused doctor responded as he turned from where he was trying to sooth Jenny's disheveled form, while the male nurses prepared everything needed to exit the room. "You have no business here, and unless you get out in three seconds flat, you are going to get the exact same treatment this other guy is getting. This girl needs to get immediate help! What part of that do you all not understand?"

"Look, I can explain!" Sam interjected in exasperation. _Great, Dean…now look what mess you got me in! _ "I have no idea whatsoever what is going on here, but my name is Sam, and that guy over there whom you currently have in custody is my insane but well meaning brother. The only reason he's here is because he wanted to check on his girl and I came here to check up on both of them. He doesn't mean to get in trouble…you have to believe that," Sam pleaded in what he felt was a lost cause for both of them. _Next thing you know, they'll be holding me in custody too…which is what I get for trying to help Dean… _ "But," he continued volubly, "He gets in over drive when he's in protective mode—" he cut off as the male nurses finally managed to wheel Jenny out of the room, and the two security guards pulled Dean roughly to his feet, leaving Dean to look at Jenny with pain in his eyes, seeing her taken away from him.

"She gonna be alright?" asked Dean dully, as he didn't even try to struggle against the two security guards. His gruff voice barely managed to conceal his inner turmoil, and even the security guards seemed softened towards him.

"If she is, it will be no thanks to you," responded the doctor crisply as he turned his attention back to Sam. "Look," he told Sam as he let out a sigh, "I'll get back to you, as soon as I know something definite, but if I so much as see your brother's ass following me, I'll put you both in custody." He pointed to the door with his thumb, and the guards pulled Dean with them outside, making Sam look slightly taken aback, not knowing exactly where he stood. "You can wait in the waiting room, like normal people do," he added for clarification as he glared at Dean. That said, he turned swiftly on his foot, and ran down the hallway, as he followed Jenny's hospital bed towards the emergency room.

Practically following Dean and Sam until they reached the waiting room, the security guards dusted themselves off airily, and walked away, leaving them alone at last.

Taking a quick intake of air, Sam looked back at a sulky looking Dean and rolled his eyes. "DEAN!" Sam said in a fake stage whisper, "You mind telling me what idiotic stunt you just pulled off?!"

Dean glared at Sam and his nostrils flared. "Shut up."

"Look, I get that you're worried, but seriously? You mind telling what exactly you were trying to do?!" asked Sam sarcastically. "And what the hell is going on?!" By the time Sam had gotten to room 666, Jenny had already been pulled away, and since he hadn't seen the sickening splotch of blood on the bathroom floor, Sam was somewhat unsure of how serious the situation was at the moment.

"She's bleeding," grit out Dean.

The minute the words were out of Dean's mouth, Sam immediately cooled down. "Oh no…Dean…I'm so sorry…" he offered gently not knowing what else to say.

Running a hand through his face, Dean sniffed and looked at Sam, barely succeeding in concealing his fear. "Sam, you stay here and make sure my girl gets anything she needs. I'll be in the car." Realizing Sam was about to open his mouth and protest, he waved him off and added, "Anything happens, I'll have my cell phone on." And with that, he stomped away, leaving a lost Sam behind.

As Sam watched Dean walk away with his shoulders slumped, he couldn't blame him for not wanting to wait in the dreary white waiting room with the rest of the people there. Everywhere you looked, someone was crying or pacing distractedly around the room. And the last thing Dean needed at this moment was to see more human beings around him falling apart. It was enough to make any sane person loose it. Even Sam could already feel the effect of that room beginning to weigh on him. But family was family. If Dean needed him there, Sam wasn't about to let him down. He'd stay there until he got news about Jenny…hell…ANY amount of news about either her or the baby would be fine.

Sighing, he sat plopped down on the floor and crossed his legs, since all of the seats around him were taken. Resting his head against the wall, he looked out the window, wondering if Jenny would make it or not, let alone the baby. Sam was no doctor but knowing that Jenny had been bleeding sure as hell didn't sound like something good to him. Closing his eyes, Sam promised himself that if Jenny came out of it alive, he would take care of her like his own kid sister. He smiled at the thought. _ Kid sister? _ Hell…he didn't know what it was like having a younger sibling. All his life he had been the baby…the one who was always protected. A fact which although Sam appreciated, he had always resented being treated like an everlasting two-year old who couldn't fend for himself. _But with Jenny's it's different…I'm a guy…guys are supposed to take care of themselves…girls are made to be taken care of… _ He straightened himself against the wall and busied his head with plans about the best way they could take care of Jenny once she got out of the hospital. Knowing Dean, his mind would be too busy mulling about the problem at this moment to think about further ahead once Jenny was discharged from the emergency care. Because Jenny WAS going to make it. Period. Which was all the more reason to figure out where would be the best place to take Jenny once she was better.

But for the moment all he could do was wait. And pray.

* * *

_**What do you think is gonna happen?? Are hard times over for Jenny and Dean...or...a whole new series of mishaps coming along?? yikes...lol**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hold on folks...you guys have no idea what's coming up...**_

_**You need a song for this..."Somebody Help Me" by Full Blown Rose...in the second part...I'll tell you where as you keep reading along...also...you might need a hankie handy...lol**_

* * *

Dean had reached his car and was standing against it when a voice behind him abruptly snapped him out of his reverie.

"You really think she's gonna make it?" purred a sing song voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

Whipping his head around at the unexpected intruder, Dean came face to face with a tall, heavy set man who was smirking irritatingly at him. _Where the hell have I seen you before?_ The man was dressed in a sloppy attire, and his long greasy hair was in a messy pony tail behind him. Looking into his black eyes, something snapped inside Dean, as he realized who it was.

It was the biker who had raped Jenny, months ago.

Seething, Dean lunged at him, regardless of the biker's larger bulk and took a powerful swing at him, making the biker's head snap to the side. Still grabbing onto his jacket, the biker simply looked at him and smiled at him.

"Must you always be so childish? Why can't you let bygones be bygones?" he asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"You filthy son of a bitch…I am so going to make you pay for every single tear you caused Jenny, or my name isn't Dean Winchester," whispered Dean menacingly. With that, he punched him again. And again, and again. Dean punched him until there was more blood than face left to see, making Dean wondered briefly why the demon had done nothing to stop him. Dean was beginning to wonder how the hell he could find the way to exorcise the demon seeing as he had neither holy water nor a ready devil's trap at hand. Before he could come up with a single sensible plan though, the demon simply slapped his hold off of him and sent him flying against a nearby car. Holding him against the car with an invisible force, the demon coolly shrugged and slowly wiped some of the blood of his face with his left hand.

"Really," he purred at Dean, "This is getting kind old." Smiling at him brightly, he sneered at Dean's struggling form, who could not detach himself from the car, no matter how much he tried.

"Go to hell," Dean spat at him.

"Been there…done that," he drawled out in response. "Wasn't that much fun really though," he walked up to Dean and stood almost face to face with him, as he looked at him with a hint of triumph. "I kinda like it here better." He paused and clicked his tongue at him.

"What the hell do you want?" hissed Dean.

"Oh come now…let's not stop the fun short…we have lots of time yet…you won't be hearing anything from the doctor's for at least a couple of hours you know…these things take time."

"Look…you got me, all right? So whatever you want get it over with. Just leave her out of it," he growled.

"Oh I'm sorry, Dean," the demon shook his head sadly. "But you're in no condition to bark commands at me." He pointed at him with his index fingers, as if he were a naughty child.

"Then just tell me what the hell you want…I'll do anything…just leave her and my kid out of it," Dean said softly, as he tried to control the panic that was slowly surging within him. There was no way he could know if Jenny was really safe or not. After all…just because this demon was with him now didn't mean he didn't have of few of his friends inside the hospital. Jenny could get hurt any minute now, and Dean had no way of warning Sam about it. Much less of defending her himself.

The demon frowned and chuckled mirthlessly. "You're that sure he's yours?" Seeing Dean's confused expression, he clarified. "The kid, I mean…you're really THAT sure he's yours?" He crossed his arms and looked at him with something akin to amusement.

"What would you care?" Dean spat out at him once more, as he began to loose it. "And what business of yours is this?"

"Oh, messing with your mind IS my business, Dean." He grabbed the back of Dean's head and pulled it forward towards him, their lips almost brushing in the process. "Haven't you got it yet? That's what this whole thing was about, Winchester."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

The demon let go of Dean's head and rolled his eyes, taking a step backwards. "Why do you think we raped your girl? It wasn't about her. It was all about you. We mess her up, we mess YOU up. That simple."

"Son of a bitch," seethed Dean. _God…if you're out there…help me…don't let them hurt Jenny…please… _"You really deserve a one way ticket to hell…" _I'm not asking you to help me…but Jenny's a good kid…please…she doesn't deserve any of this…oh God…I'm so screwed…the people closest to me are the ones who always get hurt… _

"Which I'm sure you'd love to bestow upon me for free," the demon responded lightly. "But I think I'll pass for the moment." Pausing to look at his watch, he slapped his forehead playfully. "Oh dear…I'm afraid we were having such a nice chat, I forgot we had more pressing issues at hand." He dusted himself of and took a step towards Dean, making Dean brace himself mentally, for whatever was coming. "Oh don't worry…I'm not going to hurt you…" he smiled demurely at him. "…Yet, anyway." Placing his callused hand of Dean's forehead, Dean grit his teeth as he wondered what the hell the demon was up too.

"Just get whatever you're going to do over with already," Dean let out in a gruff voice. Deep down inside, however, Dean was scared shitless. _What the hell…_

"Patience, my friend…we have a few places to go first." Still holding on to his forehead, the demon made a moving motion with his free hand.

The next minute, Dean and the demon had disappeared, leaving no trace behind them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Song – "Somebody help me", by Full Blown Rose. **

Opening his eyes, Dean blinked in rapid succession, realizing he was a bit dizzy after being teletransported into whatever outlandish place the demon was taking him. Finally fully opening his eyes, he blinked in surprise once more, as a familiar scene began to play itself in front of him. His eyes wide in shock, Dean gaped stupidly as he saw 'Jenny' struggling against the five demon-possesed bikers' grip who were holding Jenny to a car in a dark night. Seeing one of them rip Jenny's T-shirt in front and start to roam his hands on her, Dean felt his back erupt in cold sweat. _What the hell is going on here?! _What was Jenny doing outside the hospital? 'What', 'when', and 'where' were all passing through his mind at the same time, as he freaked out, trying to figure out what the hell he could do. He took a step forward, only to feel a vice-like grip on his shoulder, making him turn around to face whoever was behind him.

"Relax," soothed the demon, as he held on to him.

Dean tried to shake his grip of him, only to find to his surprise that he was held rooted to the ground by some invisible force. "Relax?!" Dean grit out at the demon in desperation, as the vision in front of his eyes continued to haunt him.

"None of this is really happening," the demon explained calmly, without looking at him. His eyes fixed on the scene on front of them, he continued. "This is only a playback of that night months ago. That's not really Jenny…you only think it is. The real Jenny is still back at the hospital."

"You expect me to believe that?" Dean managed out, as he saw a biker pull 'Jenny's skirt up and enter her, making her shriek in pain. The sight made Dean wince, and his stomach churned sickeningly.

"You'll notice she's not pregnant," the demon returned matter of factly.

Turning his attention back to Jenny once more, Dean realized that her large pregnant size belly was indeed nowhere to be found. Realizing this was not real, Dean breathed out in relief. At least Jenny was still back at the hospital. She was safe for now.

"Plus," the demon added brightly, "You'll notice that's 'you' coming along right about now into the picture."

Dean looked in slight amazement, as he saw 'himself' run towards the second demon that was raping Jenny and shove him away from his girl. Wincing under the painful sight that met his eyes, Dean couldn't help but feel slightly unnerved at seeing 'himself'. To say nothing of the fact of being forced to replay Jenny's rape incident once more in his mind.

"You're sick…you know that?" Dean growled at the demon who was now standing beside him. Being powerless to move from the spot in which he was presently rooted to the ground, Dean decided he might as well try to fish some information. Anything to get his mind away from watching Jenny's fright once more. "What's this all about? I already saw all this, remember?" he added in a slightly menacing tone.

"Not quite."

"Come again?" Dean turned at looked at the demon in genuine confusion. 'Jenny' was currently sobbing on the ground, after the demon had thrown up several feet and let her fall abruptly. 'Dean' was being held against the tree and the biker was forcing Jenny to her feet as he roughly pulled at her hair.

"You only saw part of it remember? You fainted halfway through the excitement," the demon clarified.

'What the hell are you talking about?" Frowning, Dean's attention refocused to the mental playback they were having and heard Jenny shriek as blood began to splurge from his chest. He slit his eyes, as his foggy memory tried to remember what exactly he remembered from that day. He had the vague memory of having felt like his insides were being torn out, of bleeding…but after that…well…truth be told, all Dean could remember was everything going dark. The next thing he could remember was waking up to find Jenny barely conscience on the ground only a few feet away, and the wound in his chest as good as new.

"Listen," was the sole response he got from the demon in a deathly whisper, as he gestured with his head towards the scene before them.

Dean gazed intently, and focused his ears into tuning into the conversation in front of him. From what he could tell, he had fainted after the demon had made blood splurge out of his chest, and Jenny was begging the demon to not hurt him, Dean, anymore.

"_Make him stop!" _begged Jenny to the biker who was holding her firmly._ "Please make him stop! I'll do anything, I swear!"_

"_Anything?" _drawled out the demon, seemingly bored.

"_Yes, just please make him stop!" _The biker shrugged and gestured at the other biker to stop._  
_

The next minute the blood stopped flowing, and Dean saw himself sniveling like a baby against the tree, making him feel ashamed of himself.

"_Now if you're nice to me, I can do even better than that," _he heard the demon assure Jenny.

"_What do you want me to do?" _breathed out Jenny hoarsely.

"_I want you…again…" _he leered at her_. _

Hearing that, Dean felt his heart grow cold. _Jenny, _thought Dean as he realized in shock he had never fully realized what Jenny had gone through, _Please tell me you didn't…you couldn't… _

"_Since when do you ask so nicely_?" he heard Jenny sneer at him in an attempt of bravado_. "I didn't see you asking a while ago."_

"_Oh I didn't have to ask you then…I wanted something and I took it…but this time it's different."_

"_What do you mean?" _she asked in a tight voice.

"_I want you to participate out of your own free will…It's no fun having sex with a dead fish. Spoil me, and I'll spoil you." _

As the biker gestured towards 'Dean's' exhausted frame, whose head had fallen against his chest, the real Dean felt his blood boil. How could he have been out of it when his girl had needed him the most? _Jenny…_Dean thought within himself…_Jenny…_

"_If I do what you want…will you help him?" _asked Jenny.

Dean could see her frame tremble, and a previously unknown sense of self-loath filled his being, as he told himself that it was all his fault. _And I never knew…you never told me Jenny…_

"_I give my word." _Thedemon clicked his tongue and smirked at her.

"_I'll do it," _Jenny choked out.

"JENNY!" shrieked out Dean emotionally, despite the fact that he knew he was only watching a re-play of what had happened long ago. "Don't!" He let the tears slip down his face unashamedly, and balled his fists as he watched the re-play before him helplessly, knowing there was nothing he could do to go back in time and change what had happened. The biker was reaching for her and looking at her with lust written all over his face. His eyes were roaming all over Jenny. HIS Jenny. The filthy son of a bitch was going to rape HIS girl. Again. And he could do nothing to stop it. _This is just a dream…an insane dream…_ he told himself… _wake up, Dean…wake up! _

For as long as he lived, Dean never forgot that scene. He felt his throat go dry as he saw the biker finally release Jenny for the first time, and stare at her expectantly. He saw Jenny putting one hand behind his neck timidly and pull him in for a kiss. The biker responded roughly, grabbing hold of her hips with his large hands, making Dean's nostrils flare as he saw Jenny wince at his touch. The next thing he knew Jenny was running her hands up his chest, making the biker abruptly pull her away and grab at her shirt. Apparently Jenny was frightened in submission, because before Dean could fully register what was happening, Jenny had complied with what he wanted and she had pulled of her shirt off completely, letting the biker's hands roam free on her small frame as she simultaneously unsnapped the hook of her bra and threw it to the floor. After that the biker had lowered her to the floor roughly, tugging at her skirt impatiently, making Jenny promptly obey him and pull both her skirt and panty off. As soon as she had done so, he pulled away from her, and planting one hand in between her breasts, he had pinned her to the floor, making Jenny visibly quiver under his touch. As the biker cupped her breasts for a full minute, coarsely manipulating them with his calloused finger, Dean heard Jenny gasp, making Dean feel torn inside to see her fear, and realize once more that it was too late to go back in time. _This can't be true…how could this happen..how could I have never known? _

"Stop this!" Dean hissed at the demon beside him. "I can't watch…" Dean shivered, feeling trapped in this moment, and his impotence to escape from it weighed heavily on his shoulders.

"Not yet…the best is yet to come," he purred contentedly. Grabbing on to either side of his face, the demon forced Dean to watch the rest of the sickening sight unfold before his eyes.

Dean grit his teeth in pain, as he saw the biker straddled her and roughly entered her, making Jenny wince in pain at the sudden movement. Having gotten what he wanted, the bike pulled away from her and shoved her naked body to the side as he got up and dressed himself. The sight seemed to burn in his eyes, and the reality of what he was seeing made him want to run away. In the few minutes, Jenny had reached for her bra and panty and pulled them on with trembling fingers, before pulling on her wrinkled skirt and ripped up shirt. Just as the biker was moving his hand in 'Dean's' direction, he unexpectedly turned to face her and smiled sickeningly at her.

"_You want to know why I wanted you?"_

"_Do I even want to know?" _Jenny snorted barely above a whisper, making Dean have to strain himself to actually catch her words.

"_Probably not…but I'll tell you anyway." _The demon paused dramatically and continued in a taunting voice._ "Do you know what's the best way to mess with the Winchesters? Hurt someone they love. Now imagine what Dean is going to feel when he wakes up and finds out that not only did I sleep with you…but that you actually gave yourself to me." _

Suddenly all of the pieces seem to fit inside Dean's head. Things he remembered having Jenny tell him in the last two days at the hospital seemed to make more sense. Like the time she had told him she was frightened he would feel sick at the mere sight if her. _Jenny…_Dean thought to himself as he felt a pain deep down inside tear at his heart..._how could you? You should have let me die…_True…the idea of having his girl give herself to the demon for his sake made him sick. But that didn't mean he blamed her…hell…if anyone was to blame it was himself…now he knew that better than anyone else in this world…_Jenny…I failed…I said I would take care of you…and look what happened…God…I screwed up everything…everything that happened to you? It's all my fault…can't somebody help me?!_

"_Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" _Dean heard Jenny ask him next.

"_That would be too easy…"_responded the demon.

Still encased in his reverie, he barely heard the demon's response, before seeing the demon snap his fingers as both he and his other four demons disappear from sight, in the twinkling of an the image blurred out into a listless black night, Dean turned to face the demon with seething green eyes. His features had hardened into an impenetrable mask, void of any human emotion, leaving only his eyes to speak for him. Eyes full of hate and vengeance.

"You had your fun now?" asked Dean in a deceptively calm voice, in a fake attempt of bravado. _Who am I kidding? _Dean told himself…_I'm no hero…I'm burning up inside…_

"I had more fun that time…actually," leered the demon at him in a typical sing song demon voice. "You know…" he added wickedly, "Your girl's got real soft skin." He clicked his tongue. "But then…you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Son of a bitch," Dean ground out in a voice barely above a whisper. "You're gonna pay for what you did to her. And I'll be damned if I so much as let you touch a single hair on my kid."

The demon rolled his eyes. "You know that's another thing," he interrupted impatiently. "That kid you're so keen on protecting all of a sudden?"

"What about him?" spat Dean.

"How do you even know he's yours?" he smirked at him triumphantly. "Because no matter how much you keep telling yourself he's yours, deep down inside, you know you will NEVER really be sure who's it is," he breathed out savagely at him, and his eyes seethed menacingly at him. "Or for that matter…WHAT it is…"

"Shut up you son of a bitch!"

"Am I hitting a nerve here?" he asked as he laughed, realizing Dean wanted to lunge at him but he couldn't so much as move a muscle as long as he held him paralyzed. "Don't get emotional, Dean…you know I'm only stating the facts," he purred out. "And we've only discussed part of it…what I'm dying to know is how you'll look at Jenny from now on…I mean…she GAVE herself to me. You know you can NEVER see her the same after that, Dean." He paused and grinned as he saw Dean flinch. _Got him…_thought the demon to himself. "Sam, maybe," he continued. "He was always soft. But you? Everything is either black or white, remember? No grey, eh?" chuckled the demon at him.

"Why don't you get lost?" Dean interrupted his laughter irritably. _Get me the hell outta here…This is insane…somebody free me…somebody wake me from this day…_

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…no manners whatsoever," muttered the demon to himself. "Well…time's up."

"That mean you're gonna kill me now?" asked Dean almost hopefully. Anything to escape the dull pain he felt inside. His head was spinning with all he had seen, and he didn't think that he could deal with it. _I'm not Sam…nothing is the same now…now that I know what really happened…I can't live with this…please…just let me slip away…_

"Ah, we can't do that, Dean…"he answered him brightly. "That would be too easy." He put his hand to Dean's forehead once more and snapped his fingers once.

The next thing Dean knew, he was back at the hospital parking lot. Looking frantically around him, he let out his breath in relief as he realized he was alone this time. He wondered how long he had been gone, and where exactly he HAD been gone. _Guess I'll never know…_ Running a hand through his face he cursed the demon and felt furious at himself for his inability to get rid of that son of a bitch for good. _Damn him…damn… _Leaning against his car once more, he laid his head against the cold metal of the top of his car, and chocked back a sob, as his head whirled with the images of all that Jenny had gone through sped nonstop within him. _He was right…nothing will ever be the same now… _Something was broken inside of him…and he wondered of he could ever get past that dull pain he could feel in the pit of his stomach. _Jenny…woman…how could you?_

His vision of Jenny could never be quite the same, that much he knew.

* * *

_**Sorry...folks..but Dean had to find out the whole truth sooner or later...question is...will knowing the full truth change the way he sees Jenny now?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the tardiness but...work has been insane and...there has been very little sleep to talk of... lol**

**You need a song for this! "ALL LOVE CAN BE" by Char :)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Hearing a brisk pace approach him, Dean's head snapped up, thinking that the demon was back. His pulse quickened and he could feel him palms get sweaty as he turned to face whatever lay before him.

"Dean?!" came an all too welcome voice to his ears.

Dean smiled sadly. "Hey, Sammy…" called out Dean as softly as his husky voice possibly could.

"Where the hell were you!?" asked Sam in exasperation as he held out his arms. "I've been calling you for hours and you haven't answered once!" He stopped in front of Dean and ran a hand through his messy brown hair.

Dean shook his head, as he tried to figure out how long he had been gone. Two hours? Three, maybe? _Give it up…_ "Uh…how long ago…exactly…did I leave the hospital room?" asked Dean tentatively as he frowned and pursed his lips.

"Five hours ago!" grit out Sam. He ran a hand through his face, and exhaled deeply as he tried to calm himself. From Dean's hazed expression, he could tell Dean still wasn't registering his surroundings. He looked at Dean, his hazel eyes full of feeling for the pain Dean was going through…and he winced inwardly as he realized he had only begun to hurt… "Dean," said Sam gently, "You all right?"

"Never better," answered Dean lightly with a broken smile which cut Sam to the heart.

_I have to tell him…he has to know… _"Uh Dean…you know…Jenny needs you…" Sam started out slowly.

"She all right?" barked Dean at Sam, as a sudden fear that she hadn't made it seized him.

"Uh…Dean? She kinda…well…"stuttered Sam helplessly, tripping over the words. _He has a right to know…might as well hear from me as anyone else…_

"Don't sugar coat it for me, Sam," growled Dean as he roughly grabbed Sam by the shirt in his desperation. Seeing Sam's face fall, Dean felt a chill go down his spine. _She's dead…she must be…why else would Sam look like that? _Dean looked expectantly at Sam, but got no answer, as Sam looked down at Dean with pain and pity written all over his face. "SAM! Answer me damnit!" shrieked Dean at him as he shoved him away from him abruptly.

"Dean…I…" Sam's voice got low and he looked at Dean softly, as I afraid of saying something that would hurt him. "Jenny's fine...really."

Immediately Dean grinned, and he his face lit up in a way that Sam hadn't seen for months. "What I tell ya?" asked Dean as he tilted his head and stuck his hands inside his back pockets. "She's got spunk, eh? Did I or did I not say she was a hell of a fighter?" asked Dean cheerily, in semblance of his former self, as he playfully slapped Sam on the shoulder.

Sam squirmed uncomfortably under the load he felt on his shoulders. _You have to tell him damnit…now…_ "Uh…Dean…"

"She back in her room now? Can I see her?" rattled on Dean, his former hyper self back again as any former sign of pain left his face, and he felt a new ray of hope surge within him again. _Jenny and I? We can fight this…_

"Uh…yeah…" Sam answered, avoiding Dean's eyes.

Without another word, Dean left Sam and started heading towards the hospital entrance, making Sam open his eyes wide and call out to him and he ran to catch up with Dean. Catching up to him, he grabbed his arm and inhaled sharply, "Dean! Wait!"

"What?" asked Dean as he took in Sam's appearance. _He looks scared shitless…_thought Dean to himself…_this can't be good… _"What's going on, Sammy?" repeated Dean in panic as he caught Sam's pained look. Grabbing him roughly by the shoulders, he gave him a good shake. "You lie about her, Sammy? That it? Tell me you didn't lie about her being all right," he continued. "SAMMY!"

"Look…Dean…just…calm down," soothed Sam.

"I AM CALM!"

"Dean…the baby…"started Sam finally bracing himself for a full explosion.

"What about the baby?" asked Dean nervously.

"Jenny's fine…they got the bleeding stopped," Sam said, as he launched out a full confession. "But the baby…didn't make it." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Sam wished he could shoot himself. No sooner had he said them than Dean winced visibly as his eyes flashed painfully as his jaw quivered emotionally.

He let go of Sam and turned around briefly, not trusting himself to look Sam in the eyes. _The baby…the baby didn't make it…_he repeated to himself. Letting his arms fall to his sides, he chocked back a sob, and Sam felt something tear inside himself as he saw Dean's shoulders shake. Not knowing exactly whether or not Dean would appreciate him offering moral support, Sam simply stood silently behind him, patiently waiting for Dean to get a grip on himself. He waited a few minutes until Dean's shoulders stopped shaking visibly then cleared his throat.

"Dean…Jenny really needs you now," he started out bluntly, not knowing what else to say. "Maybe you two could…uh…you know…talk…or something…"

Dean inhaled loudly and turned around to face Sam with a sad smile on his haggard looking face. "I'm gonna go with her right now."

"Good," smiled Sam back at him softly. "Uh Dean…if you need anything…_**anything**_…I'll be in the waiting room…ok?"

Dean nodded and pulling his hands into his jacket pockets, slowly headed towards the hospital entrance once more. Suddenly, he stopped and looked back at Sam strangely. "Uh, Sam?" he asked gently.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," Dean said awkwardly. "I mean…you can be a real pain in the ass, but you mean well." he added as an afterthought, making Sam shake his head and smile slightly at him. "Seriously though…thanks."

"Don't mention it," responded Sam warmly, wishing he could say something to make things better.

Unfortunately, this was one time where 'saying' something wasn't going to change things.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dean entered room 666 without knocking and felt rooted to the ground when he caught sight of Jenny's sobbing frame on the bed. She was biting her pillow, in her effort to muffle her cries. The pain she felt was so intense, Jenny felt the only way to release it partially was to scream. Not trusting herself to remain calm she had covered her mouth with the pillow, hoping she could get a grip on herself. Unfortunately, she was far from succeeding, and the end result of trying to choke back her sobs had only succeeded in making her chest throb painfully. Stepping slowly towards the bed, Dean stopped and gently put a hand on her back, making Jenny jump at the unexpected touch. Turning around, her eyes visibly showed a sign of relief as the familiar and well-beloved face met her hurting eyes. Looking at her awkwardly, Dean stood rooted to the ground next to her bed, his calm face almost devoid of emotion, with the exception of his eyes, which spoke for themselves of the inner turmoil that struggled to remain within.

Struggling to raise herself in a sitting position, Dean helped her and somewhat hesitantly ran his thumb across her left cheek, wiping some of the tears away. Jenny gasped in the way that a person gasps when he or she has been holding back his or her sobs so long that an inevitable pain filled gasp is let out. Not caring to wipe off the tears that were flowing freely down her cheeks away, Jenny looked up at Dean's gentle watching eyes and knew that he understood. He didn't have to say that 'everything was going to be all right', because they both knew it wasn't so. All that mattered was that Dean was there for her and she knew that he was hurting just as much as her, if not more. He also didn't need to tell her he loved her, because Jenny already knew he did. His eyes had told her so from the first time he had stepped into the hospital room a few days ago.

Finally daring to speak, Jenny reached out a tiny hand towards Dean and grasped the arm of his leather jacket she looked up at Dean. "Dean…please let me be weak…I'm too tired to be strong now."

Dean looked at her and nodded softly, still not moving a muscle. "It's ok," whispered Dean.

Truth was, he couldn't trust himself to speak too much, secretly afraid that once he opened his mouth, he might disclose his entire soul to her. And baring his souls naked to anyone scared Dean shitless…even if it was only Jenny. He couldn't help but think that it was not in his right to be weak. Even as a child, John had made him repress his emotions, unconsciously giving him the impression that he needed to be strong…always. Letting down his guard was not an option. You couldn't fight evil sons of bitches and protect people if you let yourself get emotional. If he was going to be strong for Jenny, he needed to bar his inner turmoil and do just that—be strong. After all, Jenny was the one who was weakest now. Dean? Well…his pain could wait…it always had, for as long as he could remember.

"Dean?" asked Jenny once more, breaking into his foggy brain. "Hold me?" she asked pitiably, her very vulnerability and solid trust in Dean's ability to make anything better leaking through her tiny voice.

Seeing her unwavering trust and obvious dependency on him, Dean obeyed immediately, and he swiftly raised himself into the bed, pulling her gently into his arms, as he soothingly rubbed her arm with one hand and entangled his other hand in her loose hair.

"You don't have a thing to worry about," Dean assured her confidently. "I'm watching out for you. You know that?" he asked, and Jenny simply nodded amongst her sobs. "You're not alone in this," he added gruffly, in his effort to keep the quiver out of his voice.

Jenny buried her face in his chest and dug her fingers into his arms, as she finally let out a low moan. Seeing as how Dean didn't say anything about her being too loud, Jenny 'let herself go' for the first time since she had been raped months ago. Her body racked with painful sobs which cut Dean to the heart, but he didn't say a word, which only made Jenny feel safe in his arms. She had never felt free to fully expose her torn up self to Dean, secretly frightened that if she ever opened the dam of tears fully, Dean would get irritated at her tears or tell her she was crying too loudly. If he had so much as spoken a word, Jenny would have thought he was only trying to shush her in order to get 'it over with', and she would have locked the door to her heart to him forever. But Dean had never been good with words. This was why he always shut his mouth whenever he saw someone else's pain, thinking the best way was to put up and shut up.

If Jenny had ever felt irritated at Dean for not being as verbal or expressive as she would have liked, this day changed her viewpoint on the matter for ever. _Thank God he knows exactly what to do…I don't want him to say 'everything is fine', because it isn't. I just want him to hold me and let me cry my fill… _Jenny had never known what it felt like to have someone hold you when you cry. True…her mother had always loved her. But it had always been hard for her to hold her, even as a child. Jenny had always assumed it had been due to having been raped. She figured it had been because it hurt too much to touch another human being. Apparently any kind of contact with another human being had been too much for her. That was the one part of her that she had never been fully able to heal inside. Once Jenny had found out the truth about her birth she had kind of had to figure out the rest of that by herself. But once she had, she had learned to accept and love her mother such as she was. Just like her mother had loved her for what she was—her child.

But that had meant growing up with few hugs. A void which Jenny had always felt deeply. It had been hard seeing other parents openly hug their children in public, and to always feel her mother stiffen up when she tried to do the same thing with her. Because even though she knew 'why' her mother reacted that way, that didn't change they way her reaction hurt her. It had always felt like being slightly rejected. A rejection which cut to the heart, making her learn at an early age that if she ever needed a hug or if she needed to cry a little, it was easier to cry by herself. She had always run and hide herself in a bathroom when she needed to cry and she would wrap her arms around herself, pretending it was actually someone else who was hugging her. It helped with the pain, deep down inside. And every time she hid herself in the bathroom to cry, she would promise herself that one day she would find one person she could trust, and she would ask him or her permission to cry her fill, until she felt completely drained. It was the hope of finding someone she could trust to cry with that kept her going whenever hard times came. _Someday…_ she would soothe herself… _someday I will be lucky enough to find someone who won't mind letting me hold on to them and ask them to hold my when I cry…someday…_

"Dean?" Jenny asked once more, as she momentarily raised her face from her spot on his chest.

Dean looked down at her with questioning eyes.

"You're not mad at me? You don't mind?" she asked, half afraid he would tell her she was getting on his nerves.

Not living inside her brain, however, Dean of course had no way of knowing what in the world she was referring too. "Huh?" asked Dean brightly.

"Please…just…can I cry for a little while more?" She chock back a sob and continued, secretly hoping he wouldn't push her away. "I don't mean to cling to you…it's just…it would help me so much if you just let me cry. I promise to try and hurry, but you won't get mad if I cry a lot, will you?" She looked up at him with her heart in her eyes, and Dean gazed down at her with a tenderness she had never imagined possible finding in a single human being.

For a response, Dean pulled her back to his chest, and he leaned against the bed frame, with Jenny's tired frame wrapped securely in his arms. Taking that as yes, Jenny buried her head into his chest and covered her face from his view as much as was possible, for some strange reason ashamed of having him see her cry. For the first time she felt free to release all the pent up anger, pain, and fear of her life, and she sobbed loudly and emotionally against Dean's leather jacket, feeling a strange sort of liberty in doing so. She had never imagined how soothing a good cry in someone's loving arms could feel, and she found to her surprise that it was the loveliest thing in the world.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hours later, Dean and Jenny were still securely locked in each other's arms, neither one willing to break the spell. There is something about crying in someone's arms that bonds you with that special other person. If he holds you and soothes you just right, you will never be the same. Any former pain becomes blurry, making you wonder how you could have possible let yourself worry so much over such insignificant trifles. This is magic in its very essence. It's not that those former worries were insignificant—it's just that now you transported the pain and have effectively spread it onto two hearts instead of just one, making any former pain seem more bearable.

Which was what both and Dean and Jenny had just silently learned. Jenny's sobs had decreased and she was only sniveling softly at intervals. At first Jenny's full force of sobs had frightened Dean, but eventually he had figured out he was dealing with the pain of the past 18 years—not just today's heart racking pain of loosing a part of you.

Feeling Jenny was calm enough now, Dean bent his head down and carefully cleared his throat. "Jenny?"

"Mmm?" murmured Jenny in response. Having cried so hard had tired her out even more, making her feel strangely relaxed, despite the dull pain which still remained inside.

"Don't worry…we can figure this out…it's not the end," he said firmly, fully determined to find the way to help both him and Jenny fight their pain, deal with it, and go on with their lives.

"It's just…now I'll never know if it was yours or not," Jenny cried softly. "I wanted it to be yours, Dean."

Dean gulped and his chest heaved with emotion as the taunting words of the demon came back to him in full force. '_You'll never know who's baby it is…or WHAT it is…' _Dean shook his head. _ Don't go there…demons lie…remember? _He wrapped his arm a little tighter around Jenny protectively and answered her confidently, "It _was _mine…hell…it was _ours,_ Jenny."

"But…how do you know?" she managed out in a muffled voice.

"I just do, that's all," he grated out in a voice laden with emotion. "And don't ever let me catch you saying otherwise," he ordered sternly.

Jenny nodded and gulped back her tears. Pulling back a strand of loose hair, she wrapped an arm around Dean's neck and clung tighter to him. "The doctor said it was a girl," she mumbled softly.

Dean smiled sadly and tightened his grip around her as he hid his face in her tussled hair. "We'll have another girl…and she's gonna look just like you."

Jenny snorted. "Whatever."

"What!?" Dean responded, feigning offence at her response. "She will. And if she's even half as pretty as you I'm gonna have to lock her up in her room every night till she's 35," he threatened airily, trying to lighten the mood.

To his relief, Jenny laughed softly into his chest. "You're such a worry wore, Dean," she said lightly, the pain in her voice momentarily gone. "You'd make a wonderful mother."

"Bite me," Dean retorted.

He smiled sadly, as he remembered how he had thought to himself a few hours ago that now that he had seen all that Jenny had been through, things could never be the same. He had seriously thought that his vision of Jenny could never quite be the same.

Well, he had been right—if anything, he loved her all the more.

* * *

_**Ok folks...I wrote with all that was with me...hopefully you were able to really feel what they were going through. **_

_**Wow...I love Dean and Jenny...they seem so real to me by now...hehe**_

_**ALSO...on a side note...as mentioned before life has been insane so...seriously...unless I get reviews I will not be updating anytime soon. It's just so discouraging to add to my story and not get any advice or viewpoints, folks, sorry. So...spoil me, and I'll spoil you. :) Hope to hear from you soon. :) Pretty please? lol  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_I'm back folks...you need a song for this... _I hate this part – Pussy Cat Dolls... **

**_I honestly never thought I would put up a song by them BUT...accidentally came across this song on YouTube and it just fit to a tee! So it's a MUST song for this and the ensuing chapter which I will add once I get reviews for this one...lol :)_**

**_ALSO...Sammy boy has finally had a bigger part to play! We're about to have some Jenny and Sammy bonding time, folks! And who hasn't been dying to see more of Sam and to have both these kids get to talk a bit more. We've been focused way too much on Deano and Jenny...but this chapter will be having some Sammy and Jenny...and the next chapter ...when I add it...lol Will be focused only on Deano and Sammy boy! Fun, fun, fun... Don't know about you, but I missed getting some more interaction between these two kids. _**

**_So...hang on to your seats...pull out your hankies...and get ready for some more Sammy involvement! We're definitely gonna need some more level headed Sammyniss to balance out currently emotionally unbalanced Jenny, and frantic Deano...yep, yep, yep..._**

**_Anyway, luv ya all...and thank you so much for your lovely reviews 'Artist Girl"! They made my day last week! :) This chapter is especially for you! :)  
_**

**

* * *

  
**

It was a cold and windy night. The snow had been falling nonchalantly onto the wet streets around 5th avenue and the city seemed to be covered by a brilliant white blanket, splotched slightly on the side by the small insignificant footprints of mankind. People could be seen walking in and out of different places, each in a hurry, each one with his or her own set of worries. A few cars were driving by slowly, due to the heavy amount of snow that had fallen in the past hour or so.

A small county hospital was still alive and full of life, as is the usual case in any hospital. Out of the front door, people kept coming in or out of its revolving doors, neither one paying much attention to anyone around them, each one intent in getting the medical attention their loved ones needed. Then there were the counted lucky ones who were content to have the chance to finally take their loved ones home. Such was the case of a particularly contrasting couple which were just then leaving the hospital grounds.

Both young, the man seemed to tower over the small petite woman that he held at his side. He was tall and muscular, with dreamy green hazel eyes that seemed slightly clouded with emotion. She was small, thin, and fragile looking with big grey eyes that shone uncertainly in the night, her raven black hair swooshing in the breeze. Her tiny hand shook slightly due to the cold biting wind, and her knuckles were white, due to the force with which she was clasping the man's sleeve. Feeling her a bit unsteady, the man tentatively put his arm around her small shoulders, steadying her gently, as he modulated his pace to match her own. Feeling her shivering against his side the moment they stepped outside the dreary hospital's doors, he instinctively slipped his jacket off and wrapped it awkwardly around her and returning his left arm to its original stance around her shoulders, he wordlessly slipped his right hand to hold onto her right arm steadily by his side, as if afraid of letting go least she should somehow slip away from his touch. The girl relaxed in his hold, and confidently latched onto his right arm, as they leisurely headed toward a 67 Chevy Impala that lay a couple of feet away from them.

Carefully helping her into the car, the man went back to the driver's seat where he swiftly entered it and closing the door behind him, he deftly turned on the car's engine. Hearing the familiar purr of the engine, he smiled slightly to himself, as he fondly patted the steering wheel of his faithful steer. Looking across his shoulder, he backed up and wordlessly exited the hospital's parking lot, neither one of them daring to look each other in the face. Heading slowly through the snow, his eyes glued and intent of the road that lay before them, he turned onto 5th avenue, and he turned on the radio, in an effort to break the deathlike silence that reigned between them. It was a quite night, and the steady lull of the radio's music filled the silence of the car, the radio being the sole noise that either one could hear around them.

Forced to drive a slow pace due to the snow around them, the world seemed to slow around them, only making both of their hearts beat faster, and the young man's Adam's apple visibly bobbed up and down, as he struggled to keep his emotions in check. _This is it…_ he thought nervously to himself… _this is the part where it all ends…we can't keep lingering… _ He gulped. _Can't keep this up for ever…sooner or later…it's all gonna come out…_

The slim girl buried herself deeper into the man's jacket, and breathed in the old leather scent slowly, feeling secure in the familiar and well beloved scent of her man that lingered in the worn out garment. Closing her eyes, she exhaled slowly… _We have to do it…sooner or later… _She opened her eyes slowly and dully focused on the dark road before them. _ I thought that we were stronger…but now…it just doesn't seem right…something tells me I have to let go…he has to let go too…his destiny is bigger than us…and he can't do his job if he's tied up to me… _She inhaled sharply, not willing to let her emotions get the best of her. Turning ever so slightly in her effort to get a glimpse of him, she sighed, as she caught the all too familiar mask of coolness on his face. The same look he always got when he was scared shitless and didn't know where to turn. She knew that face well by now. And she also knew it was getting them nowhere to keep hiding from reality. _I thought that we were stronger than this…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We're here," finally managed out Dean as they parked in front of the motel he and Sam had been staying in since they had heard about Jenny's stay in the hospital. They hadn't talked since they had left the hospital, and Dean briefly wondered if it was his imagination, of if it seemed colder inside the car than outside. Shaking his head, he pulled the keys out of the ignition, and deftly headed to Jenny's side of the car as he opened the door for her and offering his arm to her, she nodded in acceptance as she wordlessly latched onto it as he helped her out of the car.

"Looks nice and snug," mentioned Jenny encouragingly as she entered the motel room with Dean. It had two twin beds and Sam was sitting in the far end of the room typing away on his laptop.

"Dean," said Sam brightly as he got up from his chair. Noticing a nervous Jenny beside Dean, he got up towards her and offered his hand to her in acknowledgment. "Jenny," he said softly as he gave her a slight smile.

Jenny looked at him nervously and suddenly latching onto Dean's arm, she cowered slightly behind Dean, not quite at ease with Sam yet. Her move made Dean smile, and Sam and Dean interchanged slightly amused glances. If Dean looked humongous compared to tiny Jenny's 5.4 foot frame, Sam seemed to fill up the entire room with his 6.4 frame. At least…that's the way it seemed to Jenny's eyes. She had always felt easily intimidated by tall and bulky looking men. And even Sam with his soft puppy dog eyes was no exception to Jenny. Sam was huge. Period. Which was a good enough reason in Jenny's book to hide behind Dean for reassurance.

"Hey," finally said Jenny in a voice above a whisper from her stance behind Dean's frame.

Looking at her wide open eyes, Sam couldn't help but smile as he looked down at the kid. _She looks like a freaked out mouse. _"I know we don't know each other that well, but I'm glad to finally get to know you better. Dean's told me a lot about you."

Jenny nodded, yet she looked at him with anything but trust. Jenny was not quite ready to trust blindly like she had at one time of her life. And just because this tall stranger was Dean's brother didn't mean anything. Seeing him smile at her warmly, Jenny wondered briefly what he was really like. _He seems nice enough…_

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm wasted," Dean shifted his shoulders and made a grimace as he took a sniff of his armpit. "Dude, I really gotta shower," he stated emphatically as he shook his head at Sam and ran a hand through his haggard looking face. The lack of sleep on the last few days seemed to be catching up with him.

Sam sniffed him and playfully coughed. "Uh…yeah, you might want to do just that." He squeezed his nose with two fingers and feigned to swoon at the smell, making Jenny's lips tug ever so slightly into the hint of a bemused smile.

"Whatever," muttered Dean as he took Jenny's elbow and made her sit down on one of the chairs in the room. "You good? You need anything?" Dean asked Jenny surprisingly gentle in his naturally gruff voice. Jenny shook her head quickly, too shy to ask for anything in front of Sam. Wrapping her arms around herself protectively, she settled back into her seat and slowly lifted her feet into her chair. As she settled her tiny frame comfortably, she moved her arms to latch them around her legs, and she looked up at Dean simply, as if waiting for instructions.

"You sure you don't want to settle on the bed? It might be more comfortable than that old wooden chair," put in Sam as he eyed her with concern.

"Yeah, Jenny, maybe you should lie down," said Dean as he kneeled in front of her chair. Looking into her weary eyes, he felt a slight tug at his heart. "You look like you could use some sleep." He grabbed hold of one of her knees playfully and gave her a nervous grin. "You can use my bed," he smirked suggestively, making Jenny snort as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Dude," drawled out Sam in disgust. "The kid is sick. She needs to sleep." He gave Dean a warning glare.

"Oh trust me…I can make her sleep like a baby," Dean crooned in response, without leaving Jenny's eyes, his voice seductive, yet playful at the same time.

Sam coughed and rolled his eyes. _Dean…some things never change…_

"Whatever, Dean," responded Jenny as she blushed to the roots of her hair. It was one thing having Dean make a pass at her when they were alone, but Jenny was too shy to have Sam hear on in their conversation. As Dean's hand slipped up to her arm, Jenny swatted it away and made a face at Dean. "Dean!" said Jenny in a stage fake kind of whisper as she looked at him meaningfully. Seeing Dean get up from his knees, Jenny shrieked and got up from the chair and took a step aside from Dean, only making him grin and dive in for a kiss. He missed, however, and before Jenny could step away further, Dean had grabbed hold of her waist and spun her around gently, making her face him.

Sam simply looked from Dean to Jenny, and took a step backwards into the background. He sure as hell didn't see a reason to get involved in this. _Get a room, would you? _Thought Sam to himself as he caught the familiar gloat in Dean's eyes.

"Dean!" sputtered Jenny in disbelief. Dean was playing around like old times, and he seemed like his old familiar cocky self. He seemed to have left any weariness and pain back at the hospital steps, making him smile foolishly down at his girl, as if determined on making the most of the moment.

"Hey, Babe," responded Dean simply as he wrapped his arms around her and dove in for a kiss for the second time. Jenny moved swiftly away, however, making Dean's lips only brush her own slightly. Despite the fact that their lips had barely touched, however, Jenny's eyes opened wide, as the familiar sensation of her lips being on fire whenever Dean touched them came to her. She hadn't felt that way in a long time, and still a little tired out from the emotional roller coaster of the past few days, she decided to mask her insecurity behind a biting remark, Dean-like.

"Are you some kind of emotional retard?" challenged Jenny as Dean laughed in her face when she had successfully detached herself from him.

Smiling foolishly, Dean slipped his hands into his jean's back pockets and tilted his head to the side. "Well yeah, but that doesn't change the way I feel about you."

To their surprise, Sam let out a loud chuckle, making both of them look at him with surprise. They had forgotten for a moment that he was inside the room as well. Jenny and Dean looked at each other and rolled their eyes at each other.

"I think we just lost a moment here," Dean muttered to himself as he regretfully headed to the shower. He paused at the entrance, then turned around slightly towards Jenny. "You ok till I get done here?"

"Sure," responded Jenny as she wearily sat on the edge of the bed, and yawned, making it quite clear that she was perfectly capable of surviving till Dean got out if his shower.

Dean shrugged and closed the bathroom door behind him.

"And don't use up all the hot water!" called out Sam and Jenny in unison, making them both snap their heads around at the sound of the other's voice.

Looking at each other, Jenny and Sam laughed. The ice was broken.

Sitting on the edge of the bed carefully, not daring to get too close to her for fear of making her nervous, Sam shook his head at Jenny with a smile. "That get to you too?" he asked in reference to Dean's long showers.

"Tell me about it," Jenny rolled her eyes. "He takes longer than any woman I've ever met."

Sam threw his head back and laughed. Jenny looked at him with interest, suddenly feeling more at ease with this gentle giant. His voice was definitely softer than Dean's, balancing out his intimidating size in Jenny's eyes.

"I believe it," Sam finally responded a few seconds later as he rubbed his now sore ab muscles.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So…"asked Sam curiously a few minutes later. "How long have you too known each other…exactly?" he awkwardly asked her.

Jenny looked into his eyes and smiled dreamily, making Sam look at her curiously. "Not long enough," she shrugged as her eyes dropped to the floor.

Sam smiled at her. "You love him," he pointed out. "And," he added significantly," HE loves you."

Jenny sighed. "I don't know about that." She smiled sadly at him and looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. "Not anymore at least."

"Sure he does," replied Sam encouragingly.

"There's…well…"started out Jenny softly. "There's a lot things about us you don't know, Sam," she finally replied.

Sam nodded. _You got that right…_ "It's ok," he assured her. "But I'm sure he still loves you. I mean…he drove all the way over here just for you. That's gotta mean something, doesn't it?"

Jenny looked at Sam, obviously not convinced. "He's driven a lot farther for a lot less…cases…and what not," she continued stubbornly. "Doesn't mean a thing." She crossed her arms and crossed her legs Indian style on the bed.

"I got the impression you two were pretty close," put in Sam lamely, not quite sure what else to say at the moment. Then he mentally slapped himself for coming up with such an idiotic statement. _ Dude got her pregnant, for Christ's sake…yeah, they were close! _

Jenny nodded. "Yeah…it was kind fun before…Dean and I," she responded as her voice drowned out dreamily, as if cherishing old memories. "We shared a lot of things together." She smiled at Sam and looked him fully in the eye for the first time. "You have no idea how many crazy insane things we did together." She giggled like girl.

"Yeah…hanging out with Dean tends to produce interesting results." Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes as a few old memories came back to him. "So how exactly did you two get together?" he asked abruptly. He'd been wanting to ask her for the longest time. Seeing as how Dean seemed so tight lipped about it, he wondered it maybe Jenny would be able to enlighten him a bit on the subject.

"Dean found me tied up in some creep's basement," Jenny shuddered at the memory. "He got me out." She nodded at herself. "I don't really remember much about it though. The first thing I remember, I was in a motel room with him, and I was too busy freaking out at him to notice I wasn't tied up anymore," she chuckled at the memory, as she remembered the look on Dean's face when she had brandished his gun against him.

"Yeah, Dean told me about that," Sam acknowledged. "It sounds pretty crazy…I mean…how you met and all."

"That's because it was." Jenny made a face. "Sounds like a scene from a corny soap opera. Random prince charming rescues damsel in distress." She held out her hands dramatically and dropped back onto the bed in a playful swoon, making Sam chuckle at her.

"You got that right," he nodded as he tilted his head. "So, how exactly did you wind up in Jack Tripper's basement? Dean said he never asked." He looked at her expectantly, wondering if she would talk about it or not. Seeing her hesitate, he interrupted. "You don't have to talk about it if you want to," he said gently with concern.

Jenny shook her head. "No, it's good. See, it was kinda stupid actually." She got back into a sitting position and settled into a comfortable position before continuing. She smiled, as she caught the background sound of Dean's tuneless voice singing in his shower. "I was walking to my apartment late one evening and I suddenly noticed a guy was following me. I freaked out and started running, not really noticing where I was going. Well, next thing I knew, I had turned into a dead end and he caught up with me."

"Wow," interjected Sam, deep into the story. "Did you know who he was?"

"Well, I know now he was some kind of convicted felon, but I didn't at the time. All I knew was that some crazy looking creep was following me. Anyway's the next thing I knew, he had slapped me with the butt of his gun, and I woke up tied up in his basement."

"That it?" asked Sam despite himself.

"I was there for a couple of days maybe. I lost count. I don't think I was more than three days, really." She shrugged carelessly, as if it no longer had any hold over her.

"Did he ever…uh…you know…" stuttered Sam over his own words, anxious to know if he had ever touched her, but at the same time not daring to say it out in so many words.

"Rape me?" asked Jenny with a snort as her eyes took a sudden fierce light, making Sam wince at the sound of the hard tone in her voice.

"No…uh…you know what…I'm so sorry," Sam managed out as he turned bright red at his predicament. _Smooth Sam…smooth… _"It really is none of my business."

Jenny put out a hand and gently placed it over his hand, her eyes softening. "No, it's good. Really." She smiled at him reassuringly, making Sam only feel worse. "And no, he didn't. He hit me a couple of times, but that was about it."

Sam let out his breath in relief. "Thank heavens," let out Sam. "I was worried he might have hurt you like that."

Jenny stiffened up slightly, his words unconsciously bringing back unpleasant memories. "It's nice of you to care," she responded, her voice sounding somehow sad and broken in Sam's ears.

Sam looked at her closely, and wondered what she was thinking about. It was obvious her mind was a good 500 miles from there. "You're part of the family now. Dean's not the only one who's gonna take care of you now," he promised sweetly, his eyes gentle and understanding, like only Sam's eyes could be.

His statement seemed to snap Jenny out of her reverie, and she choked suddenly, as if not quite sure how to take his statement. _You have no obligation to take care of me…why would you even care? You hardly know me…all you know is your nut case of a brother had a girlfriend once upon a time…why would you care…There's no reason for you to look at me with so much understanding leaking out of your eyes. It's like you really care about me…but I'm no one to you. I'm not that important really…You both know that…you should just leave me and go while you still can…there's no reason for you to take care of me like I was someone special…I'm not…not anymore…I'm just a miserable messed up being that doesn't deserve having any normal human being worrying about her. If you knew what my soul really is like deep down inside, you'd know…you feel sick at the sight…I know you would. And I know Dean thinks he's responsible for me, but he isn't…not really. There's so many things Dean and I need to talk about…it's overdue…it really is…and there's no way in hell we'll ever get it done. All we're doing is lingering…we both know it's over…It has been for a long time…_

Jenny blinked back a tear. "Thanks," she responded simply, not trusting herself to say more.

"Don't mention it," Sam responded quickly as he rubbed her back ever so gently, making Jenny relax slightly for the first time since she had entered the motel.

Jenny ran a hand through her eyes, not quite able to hide her quivering lip. _I gotta do this…I can't keep holding on to Dean like a security blanket…he deserves more than me…_

"Jenny?" asked Sam "You ok?"

"Of course I am," restored Jenny gruffly. As soon as the words were out her mouth, she took a deep breath, trying hard to hold back the tears. "Don't be silly," she snapped at him. Her eyes misted over, making Jenny feel furious at herself for her present weakness. _ Seems I haven't done anything but bawl like a baby for the past few days…I thought I was stronger than this… _"I'm fine," she grated out, "Just fine." _ I'm sick of this…I don't want to try anymore…I'm sick of pretending that nothing is wrong… _

Sam edged slightly nearer to her, obviously anything but convinced. "Jenny…look…I know you don't know me…and you have no reason in the world to trust me and open up to me…but if you want to, I just want you to know that I'm here for you." He looked at her, making Jenny squirm under the kindness in her eyes. So much kindness, it hurt to look deep into his eyes.

"Could we save the moment for later?" Jenny practically barked at him. _Can't hold on much longer…I wish Dean would hurry and get out of that stupid shower… _Jenny grit her teeth in frustration.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" asked Sam gently, as he felt his heart tear at the sight of her pain.

"Just…leave…me…alone," grit out Jenny. "I'm fine."

Sam shook his head. _Why does this sound familiar? _Thought Sam to himself as Jenny's reaction suddenly reminded him so much of his older brother. _She's probably holding on long enough to have a good cry in the bathroom… _Suddenly, Sam decided to act on instinct. Under the risk of getting slapped silly, Sam suddenly shifted closer to Jenny and he brought her small form to his, as he wrapped one arm around her tiny shoulders and gently pulled her closer to him.

"What was that for?" asked Jenny as she stiffened up in his brotherly embrace, as if considering whether to slap his arm away from her.

"Shhh," shushed Sam. "It's ok. You're safe now. Dean and me…we're looking out for you." He cleared his throat. "And we're not letting you hurt alone. There's no reason for you to have the whole burden on your shoulders, Jenny."

Jenny put up a hand to Sam's left arm that was lightly holding her and made a grab for it as if wanting to slap it away, but she stopped mid air, and simply held onto his hand dependently. She let out a strange sort of whimper, and before Sam could fully register her next move, she was crying silently in his arms, making Sam bow his head down and look at her compassionately.

Despite the fact that Jenny didn't know Sam that well, something in her snapped, making her care less if it was right or not to cry in a man's arms she hardly knew. All she knew was that he seemed like a safe kind of person to cry with, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

_**Tell me what you think! :) Did you like Sammy boy? We love that teddy bear! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you for your reviews! :) Here goes the next bit... had so much fun with the first part...hope you do too! :)**_

_**You will need to replay the song- "I hate this part" by Pussy Cat Dolls, once the LAST part of the story... :)**_

_**ALSO...on a side note...if there is something you folks would like to see done in this story...I dunno...some more Sammy...something you would like to be done with Jenny an Dean...the "suggestion box" is OPEN and running...lol The climax is coming soon, so if there's something you guys would like to see, be sure to let me know so I can try and fix it into the story... would luv to hear from you if you would like to do so. :)  
**_

**

* * *

  
**

By the time Dean had gotten out of the shower, Jenny had already wiped her eyes clean, and he came out only to find both Sammy and her watching a movie on the motel's TV set. Hearing a sort of operatic kind of tune coming from the program, Dean winced in disgust, and walked over the other side of the room to get a better view of whatever chick flick movie Jenny had apparently gotten Sam to watch. Not quite sure he recognized the movie, he turned his attention back to Sam and Jenny who were resting on opposite beds and discussing it with enthusiasm.

"So he actually tied up the dude in his secret cellar just so Christine would stay with him?" asked Sam in obvious surprise.

"Yep," responded Jenny without ungluing her eyes from her favorite scene of "The Phantom of the Opera." Raul was currently tied and the Phantom had just threatened Christine with stringing Raul up unless she promised to stay with him forever.

Dean looked from Sam and Jenny back to the screen, just in time to catch a curly haired girl dressed in what appeared to be late 1800's attire crying and approaching a guy with a badly disfigured face slowly. Not getting what was so interesting about it, he turned back to Sam and Jenny.

"But I thought he loved her!" said Sam once more interrupting the scene, obviously well into the movie, making Dean's macho core feel ashamed of being related to him.

"Yeah, well…apparently he was more in love with himself," responded Jenny with a snort, as she shook her head at the fiend in the movie.

"What a bitch," let out Sam unconsciously, making Jenny look at him in surprise.

Sam and Jenny looked at each other for a split second before letting out a laugh. Suddenly conscious of Dean's presence in the room, Jenny looked at him and gulped down her laughter, realizing Dean was missing out on the fun.

"Dean," she said lightly, her face happy and carefree, "Come see the movie with us." She patted the bed invitingly, and moved a little to make room for him.

A little unsure of where he stood, Dean sat down slowly, only to stiffen up in surprise, when Jenny unexpectedly reached over to lay her head on his lap. Pulling her jacket around her contentedly, she sighed happily, for some reason feeling gay and carefree after her chat with Sam. After hugging her a bit, Jenny had found to her surprise that Sam was not as scary and big as she had originally envisioned him. Still, being left alone to their own devices had been a bit awkward, making Sam suggest turning on the TV. After flipping through several channels and seeing Jenny show no response to anything on TV, Sam had jumped a bit in surprise when Jenny had squealed without warning and insisted on watching a particular channel. Wanting desperately to please her and make her feel at ease, Sam had settled back onto the other bed, fully determined to let her watch whatever it was she had selected, whether or not it was of his interest. It had proven to be a chick flick—the Phantom of the Opera—and Sam had visibly grimaced as he realized he was going to have to stick with that channel for the remainder of the night. They had caught it already halfway done, and Jenny had had to explain to him what had happened before so Sam could fully understand the plot that was presently unfolding before his eyes. To his surprise, the well planned choreography and Jenny's knack for making the movie come alive with her quick explanation had caught his interest, and before long, Sam found himself deep into the movie.

But Dean had no idea whatsoever what the movie was about, and truth be told, he could have cared less. He was just about to say so, when the power unexpectedly gave out, making the screen go blank.

"Crap," muttered Sam despite himself, making Jenny giggle from her stance on Dean's lap. Shifting slightly to get a look at him, she grinned.

"Admit it," she teased lightly, "You're hooked!"

"No, I'm not," quickly protested Sam. Then thinking about it for a second he shrugged in defeat. "Well…maybe just a little."

"Dude!" let out Dean finally in disgust. "Could you be more gay?!"

"Whatever," snorted Sam in response, slightly offended at having his masculinity put in question in front of Jenny.

"Aw lay of him, Dean," said Jenny sympathetically as she suddenly got serious. "He's nice," she added as an after thought, in a former semblance of the Jenny of old, who had no problem being open and honest with those around her.

Her comment made Dean smile, making him tussle her hair a bit teasingly. Defending Sammy was one sure way of winning his heart, a fact which although Jenny didn't know as of yet, only served to unconsciously make her look dearer in his eyes.

"Thanks," responded Sam to Jenny, as he looked bitterly at Dean's cocky smirk. _You're such an ass sometimes… _

"Yeah well, moment's over," said Dean briskly as he brushed Sam aside, by signaling pointedly toward the door with his eyes. "Jenny needs her sleep."

Sam snorted. "Yeah…and I'm sure you're gonna make sure she does just that," he muttered to himself as he rolled his eyes at Dean. He loved Dean and he got that Dean and Jenny needed some time to themselves…but he had to admit it was tiring to always be brushed aside by Dean when he found a female acquaintance. Not that Jenny's presence resembled Dean's typical one night-stands in any way but still…why did Dean always get the girl?

Sam sighed to himself. He knew Jenny and his brother had a hell of a lot something to catch up on. He might as well get a move on. Plus Jenny looked pretty tuckered up. He guessed the sooner he got going and got himself another room, the sooner Dean and Jenny could get their long delayed talk over with and Jenny could get herself some rest. The kid looked tired shitless.

"Yeah well…I'm gonna get going," Sam finally said reluctantly as he got up from his bed and grabbed his bag. Slugging it over his shoulder, he trudged over the door slowly, making Jenny feel guilty. Like she was breaking up a family that she had no right intruding upon in any way.

"You don't have to leave," said Jenny faintly, as she got up from the bed and looked at Sam guiltily. "Really," she added nervously, as she caught Dean's look. A look which conveyed anything but approval. If anything, he looked pissed.

Sam realized Jenny was just saying that out of consideration for him, but catching Dean's warning look, he decided not to risk it. "Uh," muttered Sam, "It's good. I really don't like sleeping the same room with him anyway," he said as brightly as he could in an effort to make Jenny feel better. "He snores a lot," he added teasingly, making Dean roll his eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_SONG- "I hate this part" once more by Pussy Cat Dolls..._  
**

Sam had left the room, leaving Jenny and Dean alone at last, which was what Dean had really been looking forward to all along. But for some strange reason, he suddenly felt tense and awkward. He wondered why, when only a while ago, he had even wanted to play with Jenny and flirted with her like nothing was going on. It was as if Sam's earlier presence had soothed both of them, making the atmosphere light and carefree. He had to admit Sam had a way of making those around him feel safe and at ease. Something which Dean had always envied, but would have cut his left arm off before admitting it as much to him.

"So," said Dean awkwardly as he got up from his seat on the bed and took a step towards Jenny who was leaning against the wall. "You hungry?"

Jenny shook her head and smiled lightly at him, before looking beyond Dean towards the wall behind him. Dean scratched his neck, and readjusted the open checkered shirt he had on nervously, wondering where to go from there. Realizing Jenny seemed to be avoiding his eyes, he dropped his own to the floor, and slapped himself mentally for not being able to come up with a single thing to say. At least…at a single intelligent thing to say.

"You wanna lie down some?" he tried again as he looked back up at her and shrugged lightly as he stuck his hands into his Jean pockets.

Jenny closed her eyes and opened them again before nodding. "I am a little tired," she admitted softly as she put up a tiny hand to her forehead, making Dean feel worried. Passing him, she lied face up on the bed, without bothering to take her tennis shoes off.

Sitting on the edge of the bed tentatively, Dean slowly took hold of one foot and began unlacing the tennis shoes, making Jenny stiffen up and start to get up.

"Dean…" Jenny started, but Dean cut her off.

"Just lie down and relax," he growled, feeling quite awkward himself, but refusing to admit it. "I got it."

Jenny looked at him in surprise, but decided to lie back down. Truth be told, she was too tired out to argue with him. All she wanted to do was sleep and forget all the pain, if only for a while.

After taking both shoes off, Dean took hold of one of her tiny feet between both of his hands and rubbed the soles of her foot gently, his awkward attempt of massaging it. Not used to such gentle overtures from Dean, Jenny looked at him in surprise once more, but said nothing. She had to admit it felt good, and it was the first time Dean had shown no interest in removing her clothes when alone. It felt nice to have him be gentle and sweet in his own way.

"Thanks," she finally said softly, after Dean had massaged both feet. "It felt nice," she admitted as she gave him half a smile.

"Sure," said Dean, not trusting himself to say more. _Awkward…_Dean thought to himself as he rolled his eyes at himself and settled face up on the bed next to Jenny, not yet wanting to touch her. He wasn't sure exactly on what grounds they stood, and frankly, Dean wasn't too sure he wanted to find out.

"So," said Jenny a while later, breaking the dull silence. "What now?"

"Uh…we get some sleep?" answered Dean hopefully, trying to avoid a direct confrontation.

"You know what I mean," responded Jenny wearily. _You really think we'll be able to get some sleep once I tell you what's hurting me? _

"Yeah," admitted Dean in defeat. "I know."

They stayed silent for a few minutes, neither one quite willing to set the cards on the table so to speak. They were acting like cowards and they knew both knew it.

"Dean?" tried Jenny once more. "You asleep?" she asked almost hopefully.

"I wish," responded Dean quietly.

"Yeah," responded Jenny in acquiescence. "I hear ya." _I hate this part right here…_

"Look," said Dean suddenly, shifting so he could get a good look into her eyes. Jenny turned her head as well, and looked into his eyes attentively. "We can do this…" his voice trailed off, as he caught Jenny's look. She didn't look too convinced. Hell, he sure couldn't blame her. He didn't think he had convinced himself.

"We already tried it once before, remember?" she asked sadly, as a momentary flash of pain passed through her eyes.

"But we're not alone this time…we got Sam…he's got us…"Dean insisted hopefully.

Jenny turned her head back towards the ceiling, not able to look him in the eyes at that moment. _I know you're gonna ask me to hold on…to go on like nothing's wrong…_ Jenny shook her head. _Who are we kidding? _She closed her eyes. _ There's no more time for lies… _Looking back into Dean's eyes, she felt her heart sink. He was grasping at straws and he knew it. She could see the sunset in his eyes, and it hurt her to see that even he didn't truly believe there was any hope for them. He was just saying that to make her feel better. To postpone the inevitable truth. A hunter's life was no picnic. That much she knew already. And she also knew Dean enough by now to realize that he too had lost hope. He was scared shitless that things would go worse. Not that he had said so in so many words. But she knew he was not the type to say it out front. He would leave before saying as much to her. Seeing the uncertainty in his eyes, Jenny wondered briefly just how long he was planning on sticking around before disappearing. Before he decided she was strong enough to fend on her own without him. Because she knew that that was really all this was about. He would stay long enough till he figured she was strong enough, then quietly slip away.

It wasn't that Dean didn't love her. She knew he did. In his own way. But she also knew Dean was more scared of having her get hurt again while she stayed with him, than of leaving her to fend on her own. He probably felt guilty about all that had happened, and he figured that leaving Jenny to lead her own life was truly the best he could do. There was still a chance she could start a life on her own. Get a guy who was normal and had a normal day job for a change. A guy who could give her the security and love she deserved. Not some nutcase like him who felt the obligation to remain faithful to his dad's crusade, like Sam had once bitterly accused him of.

Jenny looked back into Dean's eyes and smiled briefly at him. _I hate this part…all that's left is goodbye… _ "It's ok," she reassured him, making Dean feel guilty on the spot. If there was anyone that was supposed to be doing the reassuring it was him, wasn't it? He gulped guiltily, as he realized that Jenny had seen straight through him and his comforting lies all along.

"Jenny, I—"he started guiltily.

"Shh," Jenny shushed him quietly as she blinked back a tear. Pulling back her hair, she settled herself on Dean's chest, and Dean gently pulled her closer to him as he put his arm around her tiny frame. _I don't wanna try and be strong right now…I know I should tell you that I know it's all over now but…I don't wanna try now…maybe later…tomorrow… _Jenny blinked fiercely once more, hating the fact that she didn't seem to be able to hold back her tears. _ I gotta do it…_ she scolded herself as she realizing she was just postponing the inevitable. If Dean didn't have the guts to break up to her face, someone had to be reasonable and cool headed enough to say things as they were. Period.

She bit her lips closed shut, and pressed her body as close to his as possible, not wanting to think about what lay ahead. Tonight was theirs. They didn't have to think about tomorrow yet. It could wait. There was still time. Time to have one last night together. To hold each other and feel safe one last time.

Pressing her face in the space between his neck and his shoulder, she put her left around him and gripped his right shoulder in an effort to get as close to him as possible.

"I understand," she whispered comfortingly. "I really do."

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed...wrote it with lots of luv for all of you lovely people who have taken the time to review this story :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_** This goes to lysical pen whose been looking for an update... lol :) Hope you enjoy. **_

* * *

Sam woke up by the distinct sound of someone pounding on his door. Shaking any left over sleep away, he rubbed his eyes and instinctively reached for the hunting knife that lay on the nightstand beside his bed. Gripping it steadily, he stepped quietly to the door and brandished it carefully in front of him, ready for anything. Taking a quick peek through the key hole, Sam rolled his eyes as the face of his elder brother met his eyes. Dropping his hand with the hunting knife to his side wearily, Sam took a quick look back at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand and made a grimace to himself as he realized it was only 6:00 a.m. Truth be told, he had expected Dean to be too busy with Jenny to even think of getting up before nine or ten a.m. Dean sure as hell wasn't known for being an early bird. He wondered what in the world would be capable of driving Dean from his bed at that hour in the morning. And on a Saturday too.

Reluctantly opening the door, Dean stormed in, his hair tussled from sleep, and only clad in boxers and a gray worn out T-shirt. It was obvious from the haggard look on his face that Dean hadn't gotten too much sleep.

"What the hell took you so long to open the damn door?!" barked Dean at Sam frantically, his eyes bloodshot, nostrils flared.

Taking one quick look at Dean's frantic and tired face, Sam decided that THIS was not the face of guy whose lack of sleep came from having gotten laid the night before. Something was obviously wrong. Dead wrong.

"I opened it as soon as I heard you, Dean," replied Sam patiently, fully awake by now. "Just… calm down."

"I AM CALM!" growled Dean at him, stepping further into the room and pacing it briskly.

"What's wrong, Dean?" asked Sam at last, wondering what could have made Dean not only get up at this hour in the morning but also leave Jenny behind in the other motel room. Unless maybe…she was sick…again… Sam winced, not wanting to face that possibility. The last thing Jenny needed was to start bleeding again. She was weak enough as it was. "It's Jenny isn't it?" asked Sam with worry. "She's sick again?"

"She's gone, Sam!" Dean flared at him.

Sam's eyes popped open wide in surprise. This was definitely an unexpected development. "What?!"

"She's gone!" repeated Dean again, obviously still in shock.

"What do you mean she's gone?" asked Sam in confusion. "She was with you last night…how could she have left without you realizing it?" The minute he said it though, Sam realized it had been a mistake. Not only did Dean bridle up at what he took as an accusation of not taking care of his girl, but his pain flashed across his eyes. "I didn't mean it that way, Dean," he added quickly. "I just meant—"

"Never mind that now," Dean brushed him aside as he walked past him and shut the door. "Save the chick flick moment for later. We got more pressing issued at hand."

"Ok…first things first," Sam said pointing with his index finger at Dean in an effort to get his attention on the task at hand. "When was the last time you saw her?"

Dean ran a hand through his face and he hit the wall with a balled fist in exasperation. Leaning both hands against the wall, he turned his face so Sam could hear him. "Ok, so we had this talk last night, we both fell asleep soon after that…" he frowned as he tried to remember any little detail that might have slipped him. "Anyways I wake up to go take a leak—"

"Dude," Sam rolled his eyes at him disgust.

"Shut up," responded Dean mechanically, then continued. "So I get up slowly, not wanting to wake her up, then next thing I know, I realize she's gone." He grit his teeth in frustration, and his mouth quivered slightly in emotion.

"Shit," responded Sam, as he too tried to figure out where to go from there. "Did she leave a note behind maybe?" Dean shook his head. "Anything?" Dean shook his head once more and his frown deepened. "Maybe she went for a walk," put in Sam lamely, trying to say something that would make Dean feel better.

"Her stuff is gone too, Sam," replied Dean wearily. Suddenly he lost it. Lunging at Sam, he grabbed him roughly by the shirt and shook him. "Where the hell is she, Sam?! WHERE?!"

Sam looked down at him surprise, not having the heart to push Dean away. He figured he'd be messed up too if he woke up to find his girlfriend gone without a clue.

"Listen, Dean…it's ok…we can figure this out…we'll find her…" Sam said gently. "She couldn't have gone too far on foot you know," he added brightly, hoping that thought would make Dean feel reassured.

Dean's face was still twisted in fury and shoving Sam away, he turned on the nearest wall to him, and started punching it with everything he had in him. He hit it again and again, till his knuckled bled, and even then, he seemed to show no sign of stopping anytime soon.

"Where is she damnit?!" Dean seethed, turning to Sam once more. The anger was slowly melting out his system, and his eyes were getting red and slightly watery. _Please make Jenny be all right… _Dean prayed to no one in particular. He couldn't help but panic, as the fear that somehow…someway…the demon had gotten hold of Jenny. The thought that he could be hurting her and that he had no way of stopping it made Dean desperate. He had to find her. He had to make sure she was all right. Was Jenny really in danger? Or had she maybe … just maybe… left him once again? He paused… would Jenny really have willingly left him? The very thought made him burn up inside. Jenny shouldn't have left him…she couldn't have…

Seeing Dean's chin quiver slightly in emotion, Sam felt desperate. It wasn't like Dean to loose it like this.

"Why did she leave?!" Dean yelled once more hoarsely at his kid brother.

Looking at Dean, Sam realized there was more to this than met the eye, but he had no way of knowing what was really eating Dean up inside. He stood frozen in spot, his throat dry.

"We'll find her," said Sam simply. After all…what else was there to say?

"You're damn right we will," Dean grated out, as he walked over to a half finished beer that Sam had left on the tiny table the night before and took a swig at it. Feeling his throat tickle slightly at the raspy liquid, Dean felt a little more calm. There was something about a cold beer that always made him feel better.

"Where the hell could she be?" asked Sam in bewilderment as he held out his hands at Dean.

"Shut up, damnit!" retorted Dean bitingly, as he tried desperately to think. _Where __**would **__Jenny go? _He thought to himself unconsciously repeating Sam's question to himself. "I'm thinking!" he added as he gave his back to Sam and ran a hand through his face. His nostrils flared and his lips set in a hard line, as he frantically tried to figure out how Jenny would think in a time like this. Hell…he had known that it was clear last night that they didn't have much time left together…and he had felt comforted when Jenny had told him that she understood. But he sure as hell didn't think she had meant she was leaving him.

Again.

Because as much as Dean hated to admit it, that was what hurt the most. Jenny had left him again for the second time. It made him wonder briefly if that was what all those other girls from his past had felt when he slipped away after his typical one night stand. He shook his head at himself. This was no time to go soul searching. It was time go JENNY searching, for crying out loud.

_There's no way in hell I'm letting you go like that, Jenny… _Dean promised himself… _I made that mistake once before…it's not gonna happen again…somehow…someway…we're gonna figure this out…hell…we're gonna do this, Jenny, you and I…we're not giving up on each other… _Dean squared his chin stubbornly. If he had been to unsure of being able to keep Jenny by his side last night, this morning had made him change his mind forever. There had been something strangely haunting about having Jenny disappear like that…again. He had felt his arms grow cold at the sudden loss of her warmth. And if there was one thing he was damn sure about was that he never wanted to feel that again. Ever. _I have to find her…someway…somehow…_

"Do you know if she has any relatives nearby?"asked Sam in an attempt to help.

"Huh?" asked Dean unintelligently as he looked back at Sam with a blank look on his face.

"Family, Dean!" explained Sam irritably as he rolled his eyes at him. "Does she have a family she could have gone too?"

Dean closed his eyes and rubbed his eyes wearily. "She's an orphan," he finally answered a few seconds later in response to Sam's question.

Sam looked at Dean sympathetically and immediately felt his heart grow soft at the thought of Jenny. He knew what it was like to loose a loved one.

"Well, the thing to do is try and think like she would," said Sam determinedly, as he realized that Dean was of little use to either of them at that moment. "Where would a kid like Jenny run away too to feel safe?" muttered Sam to himself, as he tried to concentrate. Not that he thought he knew Jenny well enough to figure that out on his own. But he figured that maybe if he tried to remember how Jess used to act when frightened, he could help Dean figure out how Jenny would respond under the circumstances. After all…all women were pretty much alike, weren't they? Hard to understand and pretty much insanely unpredictable.

Dean sat on the bed and rested his face on his hands, his shoulders slumped, only making Sam feel worse. Sitting next to him, he put a hand on Dean's back reassuringly.

"It's ok, Dean…we'll find her," he soothed. "Just rel—"he started, but was stopped midsentence by Dean. Practically shoving Sam aside, he got up frantically from the bed and started packing his things in his backpack.

"Uh…Dean?" asked Sam, not quite sure what to make of him, as he stepped towards his brother whose nervous hands were shaking so badly, that he dropped more clothes than he packed. "Dean …"he repeated, feeling that Dean was about 500 miles from there.

"Pack your stuff, Sammy, we're leaving," he ordered without further ado.

Sam rolled his eyes. _ Here we go again… _"We're leaving…" repeated Sam slowly. "Where?" Not getting a response, Sam felt slightly irritated. After all, it was one thing to be there for Dean when he needed him, but it was quite another to be dragged all over the place with his older brother barking orders at him without a single explanation. "DEAN!" grit out Sam in exasperation.

Dropping the bag onto the bed, Dean turned to face him and spoke in a no nonsense voice.

"I know where she is."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So…you said you knew where she was…mind letting me in on it?" asked Sam sarcastically half an hour later later. After checking out, Dean had practically dragged Sam back to the car without further explanation and they were out on the road again.

"She has this friend," Dean reluctantly started out.

Sam looked at Dean curiously. "So…this friend got a name?"

"Jack," spat out Dean, as if the name was distasteful to him.

Sam's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "A GUY friend?" he asked a little too loudly.

"Dude's got this diner or something…anyway, she worked for him at his diner until—"he stopped, and gulped. "Until she got sick anyway," he finished lamely, unwilling to say the word 'miscarriage.'

Sam turned his eyes back on the road, realizing Dean needed a little bit more space to himself.

Dean cleared his throat. "He was the one who called me and told me she was at the hospital," he blurted out without warning in explanation, making Sam look at him in surprise. He sure wasn't used to Dean volunteering free information on his own.

"I see," responded Sam casually, careful to not push Dean, least he clam up once more. He bit his tongue for a full minute, dying to know more about the whole thing, but determined not to show it. He knew Dean well enough to know that if he showed too much interest, Dean would stubbornly tell him to shut his pie hole and mind his own business. So he decided to try some alternate psychology instead. Pretending to flip through the map on his lap, Sam avoided Dean's eyes. His patience was rewarded when Dean suddenly started pouring out the entire story. Things Sam had never thought Dean would ever tell him about. Dean had to feel pretty screwed up to be opening up that much.

"Sam, you have NO idea just how much has gone on in the past few months," Dean huffed out as he struggled to keep his cool. "Jenny and I? We've been through hell."

Sam looked back at Dean and nodded carefully.

Dean continued. "You have no idea what's it's been like…it's insane."

"Dean…loosing a child would be enough to make anybody feel desperate," Sam finally said quietly, wishing he could be of more help.

Dean's knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel tighter and his nostrils flared in anger and pain. "Sam…there's things going on that you couldn't even begin to imagine."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Half an hour later, Dean and Sam had arrived at Jack's diner. And during that half hour, Sam had heard from a pain filled Dean just about everything he had ever wanted to find out, if not more. Dean had ended up telling Sam just about everything that had happened since he had met Jenny. About the way Jenny had threatened him with his own gun that first night together in the motel. He had never fully told Sam about that. Then there was the short and awkward explanation of Jenny's rape and the pain that had ensued. About how she had left him…how he had gone crazy in the months that had ensued, wondering where the hell she was…if she was all right….if he would ever hear from her again. How in desperation after loosing both Jenny and loosing track of his own father he had hunted up Sam in an effort to get a grip on his himself. And last but not least, how that evil son of a bitch had toyed with him, making him wonder if Jenny's baby had ever really been his or not. It had been one over long soul barring conversation for Dean, and Sam wasn't sure what he was more shocked at. Jenny's rape, or the fact that Dean had opened up to him and for the first time in his life told him up front what was really going on.

"Wow…I mean…holy crap, Dean," finally said Sam in surprise, his head still spinning from everything that Dean had told him.

Dean smirked bitterly and tilted his head as he slowly switched of the engine. "So now you know the whole story." He pulled the keys out of the ignition and stuffed them inside his jacket. "You should be happy, Sam," he grated sarcastically. "You finally know everything there is to know." So saying, he stepped out of the car, making Sam quickly step out as well and make his way over to Dean's side, where Dean was apparently trying to get a grip on himself before entering the diner.

"Dean," said Sam gently. "It's ok to feel scared."

Dean's head snapped up at Sam and he bore holes into him. "Who said I was scared?" he asked as he chuckled mirthlessly, in a fake attempt at bravado.

Sam looked at Dean and shook his head. "Dean…we both know you're scared shitless, so why don't you just drop the act," he said wearily as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever," Dean snorted as he rolled his eyes and turned his back on Sam with the excuse of locking the Impala's doors.

"Dean…You were right…you and Jenny HAVE been through hell." Sam looked at Dean with sympathy. "You're both hurting right now…it's ok to feel scared, Dean. I mean….who wouldn't be after everything that's been going on? But you're not alone, Dean….I mean…you can both fight this. It's not gonna be easy, but you guys really need to take your time to sit and talk it all out. Sooner or later you're gonna have to face the cold facts and the sooner the better. Once you do you can leave it all behind you and start over again." Sam caught his breath. He truly believed everything he said, and he only hoped something he said might comfort Dean or give him strength for what was yet to come.

"Could we stow the couples' therapy for later?" responded Dean sarcastically. He rolled his eyes at Sam and started walking towards the diner door.

Sam followed him with a sigh. _Yep…good ol' Dean is back…_ he thought to himself. He should have known Dean wouldn't be capable of having a prolonged session of bonding time without finishing with a crack like that. Then again, it was nice to have Dean acting like his regular old self. Dean had a tendency to be a bit of a dick, but he had to admit he was a lovable one at that. Plus the only thing that mattered at this moment was that Dean was willing to face Jenny and try to fight this. _He could have taken the easy way out…it takes a lot of guts to go after your girlfriend the second time round she leaves you…_

He had to admit Dean cared far more for Jenny than he had ever given him credit for.

* * *

_**There goes another Sammy and Deano bonding session...hope you enjoyed getting a little bit more of Sammy once more. :)**_

_**p.s. won't update for a while unless I get more reviews...sorry guys...lol  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks for your lovely reviews! Would have posted sooner, but unfortunately my new supervisor at work had been pretty busy driving us nuts with her knack of getting on people's nerves...I swear I've never been so stressed and busy and have never been closer to setting fire to a human being in my entire life...LOL ... jk :) **_

_**Anyway...Here's a light and somewhat amusing chapter for you folks...enjoy this...because after this...comes some real heavy butt kicking...the CLIMAX is almost here! :) If you guys are wondering where the hell Jenny is...what's gonna happen between Dean and Jack...what the heck...WHAT'S gonna happen with Dean and Jenny for crying out loud...keep tuned! :) **_

_**P.S. Ladi Dadi Dada...lol... I freaking missed you!!!!!!!!!!!!! Writing has been no where half as fun without your amazing reviews! You really know how to spoil me! You better not dissapear again on me...lol...other than that...this crazy chapter is totally dedicated to your beautiful self! :)  
**_

* * *

Dean's presence was announced by the tingling of the bell over Jack's door. Entering the small, yet cozy diner, Dean couldn't blame Jenny for feeling safe in a place like this during the months they had drifted apart. It had probably been a nice kind of job to have and a nice place to work around in. Hell…who was he kidding? ANY normal job was a nice kind of job to have. He rolled his eyes at himself and took a step towards the counter, where a small Chinese man was busy dusting the counter. They had apparently just opened up, and the only client there so far besides themselves was a bulky looking man in the background whose back was turned to them. Not caring to take a second look at him, Dean cleared his throat and approached the Chinese man, wondering if maybe he was Jack. After all, Dean hadn't as yet met Jack in person—all he had to go for was the guy's voice whom he had heard over the phone.

"How can I help young men?" asked the pleasant looking Chinese man as soon as he caught sight of the too young strapping youths in front of him.

"Is your name Jack?" asked Dean point blank.

"Excuse me?" he asked in surprise his eyes opening a bit in surprise.

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean. It was just like Dean to approach a guy like that. Diplomacy was not among Dean's accomplishments. "Hi, my name is Sam," stepped in Sam with a pleasant smile. "And this is my brother Dean," he waved towards Dean, who only nodded in return. "We're looking for a man named Jack. We heard he works here, and we were hoping we might catch him and have a word with him, if that's all right."

The Chinese man fixed his eyes briefly on Dean and blinked. _Dean? _Wasn't that the name Jenny had given them? He scratched his head and looked at Dean significantly, as if mistrusting him on the spot. Looking him over, he decided that it probably _was _him. He looked the type. A good looking bad ass type who wouldn't have any trouble getting laid. Because frankly, that was the only opinion the little Chinese man had ever had of Dean from the start. His loyalty only extended as far to Jenny—nothing more. Then again, the other fellow…Sam…he looked more trustworthy. There was something about his eyes which inspired trust. Open and straightforward from the start. The Chinese man guessed he could deal with that. If there was something he respected in a man was honesty. Turning towards Sam, the Chinese man nodded and smiled back at him. This young man had manners to speak off, and deserved a straight answer from him.

"Of course, of course, Jack come and speak to nice young man named Sam." He rubbed his hands and gestured invitingly to a booth nearby. "Now you sit and get comfortable and I go get Jack."

"Thanks, I really appreciate that," Sam returned with an honest smile. _We might just get somewhere… _He gestured to Dean to follow his lead and sit down on the booth, and was about to sit down when the Chinese man pointed his index finger at Dean like he would have at a naughty child.

"You clean your feet on mat outside first, then you sit with brother Sam in booth," he ordered sternly as he caught sight of his dirty boots. "I not clean floor twice in one day only because young man not careful enough to wash his dirty feet." Seeing Dean seemed frozen in spot with surprise, he took a step forward towards him. "Now," he barked sternly at him, making Dean jump back in surprise.

"You heard the man," chuckled Sam at Dean. It was hilarious to see how a tiny man like the Chinese fellow could have actually made his 6.1 badass brother jump. That was a feat not many men could have a claim too. Seeing Dean roll his eyes and march back to the entrance to wipe his feet, Sam grinned at the Chinese man, deciding he liked him on the spot.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you're Dean," muttered Jack in acknowledgment as he sat in front of Dean and Sam on the opposite side of the booth. "Mmm," murmured Jack to himself, obviously trying to measure him out. "What exactly do you want?" he asked testily, not sure if he liked Dean or not. Truth be told, he was already prejudiced against him. He always had been from the start.

Dean gulped and looked from Jack's overpowering frame in front of him, to the small Chinese man who was glaring daggers at him from the counter. It felt like he was up on trail, and the sensation as anything but pleasant to him. He wasn't used to being the one tried. He was used to being the guy who checked those around him. Readjusting his jacket, Dean sat back sulkily, suddenly feeling in a sour mood. Which was not good if he expected any kind of help from these people in finding his girl.

"I'm looking for my girl," Dean finally responded stiffly. "And I thought you might know where she is."

"You _thought_?" Jack repeated slightly worried. "What do you mean you _thought _I might know where she is? Don't _you _know?" he was raising his voice slightly, making the Chinese man decide to take matters into his own hands. Quickly turning the "OPEN" sign to the other side so that it would read "CLOSED", he locked the diner door and scampered back to booth where the other three men were seated.

"We thought Jenny was with you at hospital!" the Chinese man interjected as he wrung his hands. "We called you because it was what she wanted!" he continued, getting more and more worked up by the minute. "She say, "I want Dean, please", so we call Dean and let you stay with her, because Jenny need you more than she need us. And now you not know where child is!?" he pointed at Dean once more with his index finger and tugged at what was left of his receding hairline. Turning towards Jack, the Chinese man's eyes watered and Dean and Sam looked in something akin to astonishment as a single tear slid down his worn out cheek.

"I should have known you wouldn't be man enough to take care of her properly," put in Jack bitterly, all the while blaming himself for not having stayed at the hospital himself. "What exactly happened? Where is she?"

"Nothing happened!" retaliated Dean irritably. "She was just fine with me."

"Of course she was…that's why you lost her," interrupted Jack sarcastically, getting more heated up as his worry about Jenny's well being increased.

"I didn't loose her!" growled Dean as his nostrils flared.

"Then why you not know where she is now?" put in the Chinese man.

"I don't know…she was with me last night and today when I got up, she was gone," Dean responded in anger feeling like a fool for not being able to give a better answer.

"You lost her!" repeated Jack and the Chinese man in unison accusingly.

"I did not!" retorted Dean, squaring his chin stubbornly.

"Dean," muttered Sam warningly, as he gave him the '_You're being a dick again' _look at him.

"What?!" said Dean at Sam, not liking his face. _You too?! _thought Dean to himself, as he suddenly felt like everyone was against him.

Sensing the need to calm everyone around them, Sam opened his mouth to put in a word or two for Dean's sake. After all…someone had to keep calm around here. As far as he was concerned, the rest of Jenny's fan club was acting like chickens with their heads off. _Heaven grant me patience…_murmured Sam to himself as he rolled his eyes mentally.

"Um…I don't mean to butt in—"started Sam with a hint of uncertainty. He stopped as three pairs of eyes suddenly focused on him, obviously intent on whatever he had been about to say. "But seeing as I have," he continued nervously as he caught Dean's pissed off look. "I kinda thought it might be a good idea to recall what really brought all of us out here in the first place."

"Come again?" asked Jack as he leaned forward to listen to him. Looking at Sam, he wondered how on earth a guy like him could be related to an ass like Dean. He couldn't help but notice how different both brothers really were.

"We listen to Sam," the Chinese man nodded at him for reassurance. "Sam nice boy," he continued, making Sam blush to his hair roots. Seeing Dean snicker at Sam, the Chinese man looked at Dean darkly and frowned at him. "Unlike some people we know," he added crisply as he gave Dean a withering look.

"Uh…yeah…" Sam cleared his throat and continued. "Look, I know this is insane…it really is…and I get that we're all different and we hardly know each other but…" he paused, and inhaled sharply before continuing. "Seriously? I think the important thing here is that we all care about Jenny…right?"

All three heads nodded reluctantly, carefully avoiding each others eyes.

"Right," continued Sam brightly, feeling a little more at ease now that no one was tearing at each other's throats. "So since we all have at least that one thing in common, I think we should join forces."

"Join forces?" repeated Dean with a grimace.

"WE?" repeated Jack with a slight hint of sarcasm as he edged as far away as possible from Dean.

"Sam is right," the Chinese man pronounced abruptly, making Jack look at him in surprise. They were old friends, and Jack took the Chinese's man's opinion very seriously at times like this. "Jenny must not be left alone. Jenny needs help and care. So we find Jenny and tell her we all love her and we all want to help." He crossed his arms defiantly, as if challenging anyone in their small party to contradict him.

"You're right," finally conceded Jack. Much as he hated the mere sight of Dean, if only for the fact that he considered him a dangerous rival, he couldn't help but agree that the important thing at hand was finding Jenny, wherever she was. "What should we do?"

"Well the first thing we need to do in figure out where she could be," Sam replied with obvious gratitude that this whole affair was going better than he had thought possible.

"Anybody ever tell you you have a keen insight into the obvious?" drawled out Dean sulkily.

Sam exhaled in irritation. Dean was acting like child, and he knew it. "Dean," said Sam with deliberate emphasis as he looked at Dean pointedly. "Grow up."

"Amen to that," murmured Jack to no one in particular.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"All right, so as far as we know Jenny is on foot, right?" Sam continued a few minutes later. Jack had heated up coffee for everyone and they had laid out a map of the region, trying to figure out where was the most logical place a girl on foot would be heading too. "So there's no freaking way she could be too far away." He paused and took a sip on the hot coffee. "It's more of a question of what direction she took." He leant back against his seat and scratched his hair thoughtfully.

Jack leaned forward and pointed to a spot on the map. "There's three major highways along this way. Here, here, and there," he pointed to each one of them in succession. "Either one of them would be a good spot to hitch hike if she was looking for ride outta here."

"What makes you think she would wanna swing a ride?" asked Dean testily, measuring the distances on the map as he did so.

"Easy. A girl without a car? Trying to get as far away as possible from her boyfriend who DOES have a car?" Jack responded. "Only way to do that is hitch a ride. And these three highways are the closest ones to the motel you've been staying at."

"He does have a point," admitted Sam as he too concentrated on the three highways Jack had mentioned. Noticing that either one of those highways was practically a step away from the motel they had just left, he looked at Jack with respect, realizing he was probably right. "A damn good point at that."

"All right, so now we know where to go," Dean said as he rubbed his hands on his pants. He got up and signaled at Sam to get up so he could get out of the booth. As Sam did, Dean readjusted his jacket and looked back at Jack and the Chinese man who had been quiet during the discussion of which road to take. "You two have a car?" he asked Jack as he took out the keys of his ride and shook it in his palm.

"I got a ride, yeah," responded Jack as he got up and taking of his cooking apron, folded it and set it aside on the counter.

"Let's roll then," responded Dean, already feeling the adrenaline surging through his body at the search that awaited them. Feeling more like himself, he even felt like being nice to Jack and looked at him on the level for the first time since they had met, instead of trying to down talk him like he had at the beginning of their acquaintance. Stepping outside, Jack locked the door behind him and trod over to the Impala, where Dean was busy inserting the keys to open the door.

"So you guys follow us." Dean opened the door and signaled at Sam to get into the car. "We're taking route 909 first, then we'll merge into—"

"We're doing nothing of the kind," cut in Jack with authority as he stepped to the left side of the Impala. "We should split up, then meet up on the third highway I told you about. We'll take twice as long the other way."

Dean lifted his hands in defeat and bit his tongue. "All right, all right." He rolled his eyes. "So Sam and I'll take the 909 and you and China man can take route 428, so we can all meet up at route 666."

"Try again," replied Jack stubbornly as he crossed his arms across his chest in defiance.

"Come again?" asked Dean with surprise. _Now what?! _As far as Dean was concerned, he was being the nice guy, and all Jack had done so far was contradict just about everything he suggested.

Sam and the Chinese man interchanged amused glances and settled against Jack's car, both curious to see the outcome.

"My bet's on Jack," whispered Sam conspirationally to the little man beside him. The little man nodded and hid a most unbecoming giggle behind his hand as he leaned against Sam so that no one else would hear them.

"You one smart boy," he winked at him. Only he knew just how stubborn Jack could be when he set his mind to it.

Jack set his huge hands on his hips and stared at Dean with a stubbornness to match Dean's any time. "You got another thing comin' to you if you even so much as think that I'm letting you and your kid brother go off by yourselves."

Walking over to the other side of the car so he could face Jack, Dean looked at him in unbelief. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Standing face to face to each other, Dean came to the unflattering realization that Jack was a good 4 inches taller than him. That meant he was even taller than Sam. Not a good thing in his favor if he was trying to intimidate the guy.

"It means I don't trust you to come back and let me see Jenny even if you DO find her," responded Jack.

"Oh, so now I'm a liar too?" Dean's nostrils flared most unbecomingly.

"You said it," said Jack with deliberate emphasis in each syllable, as he jut out his chest at him.

"All right that does it!" said Dean, starting to loose it. Putting his hand up to his chin, he continued like an enraged twelve year old. "I've had it up to here! No more Mr. Nice Guy!" Pointing to his car, he continued, "MY car," he spat out, "And no body's gonna tell me whose riding with me!"

"And you're not going anywhere unless I go along with you too," responded Jack quietly. "Sam can take my car with my friend, but I'm coming along with you."

"Says who?" retaliated Dean as he fumed at Jack.

Jack shook his head at him like he were a child. "Me," he responded simply as he effortlessly snatched the keys from Dean's hands and before any of the party could fully register his next move, he had picked Dean up by the armpits like a child, and held him up in the air above him.

"Put me down, you ape!" seethed Dean down at him as he kicked and tried to detach himself from the superman like grip that held him high.

"We got a deal?" asked Jack wickedly with a faint smile, his sense of humor getting the best of him.

"SAM, do something!" Dean growled as he looked at his last resort in this current shameful position.

"Why? You seem to be handling it so well by yourself," Sam responded as he chocked back a laugh. After all he couldn't help laughing at the sight. Dean looked so comical wriggling in Jack's grip. The sight made him think of an enraged Chihuahua in the hands of a big gorilla.

"So what do you say?" asked Jack sweetly. He smiled up at him, victory written all over his face.

"FINE!" spat out Dean, his ears crimson red. "Just let go off me!" _He'll pay if it's the last thing I do in this world…_

"Okidoki," purred Jack as he suddenly let Dean drop to the floor without warning. Falling ass first, Dean glared up at the laughing trio surrounding him with murder in his eyes. Getting up as quickly as he could, he snatched his keys back from Jack's hand and dusted off the dirt from his behind as he tried desperately to recover whatever scraps of self respect he had left.

Sam walked over to Dean, his hands holding on to his now sore ab muscles after laughing so hard. "Oh man…you looked so—"

Dean glared daggers at him, making him stop midsentence. "Shut your pie hole, Sammy."

* * *

_**Ah Dean...no matter how ridicoulous and childish you can be...we still love him, don't we? lol If you ask me...Dean had it coming to him...lol**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**All righty folks...it would appear you're all wondering where Jenny is...so...**_

_**you asked...I answered! **_

_**p.s. You'll need a song for the first part of this... **_**I'm With you—Avril Lavigne**

**

* * *

  
**

Dean and Jack had been driving in uncomfortable silence for the past hours or so. It had been one long, uncomfortable drive. So far they had been up and down the entire route 428 more times than they could count, and they had as yet to come up with a single trace of Jenny. Sam had called Dean's cell phone briefly earlier that day to report the same results. The only route left to check was the third one mentioned by Jack—route 666. Being closer to that route than Sam currently was, they had decided that Dean and Jack would start heading there first, and have Sam eventually meet up with them.

Dean ran a hand through his weary and haggard looking face. Truth be told, he couldn't help but assume the worst. He had no reason to do otherwise.

_Hang on, Jenny…_Dean prayed silently…_You're not alone…I'm with you all the way…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jenny adjusted the brown bag on her shoulder and pulled her jacket closer to her, as she walked ahead, despite the biting wind. She had been walking aimlessly along the road, not really thinking about where she was going. It was dark by now, and Jenny really wasn't too sure what time it was. It could have been midnight for all she knew. She sniffed, as a single drop of water suddenly fell on her nose. Squinting, she look up towards the grey sky and grimaced as she rolled her eyes. _Great…rain coming up…just what I needed… _Shrugging to herself, she kept plodding ahead, telling herself she would get some rest as soon as she got to the next town. She didn't want to impose on Jack or anyone else. The best thing to do was to start over again. Or at least…that's what she thought. The guilt of not telling Dean what had really happened in that night months ago weighed too heavily on her mind. She couldn't keep looking Dean in the face, pretending that nothing was wrong, when deep down inside she loathed her very being for having given herself to the demon. _I could never tell Dean…he'd hate me…I know he would…I hate myself…what makes me think he would think any different… _She bit her lip, and stopped for a breather as she looked around herself uncertainly. Scanning her surrounding for the first time in the past hour or so, she sighed. She had no idea where she was, or what road she had been following for the past few hours. _Everything's a mess…_

Not that it mattered. All she wanted to do was go away someplace far away from everybody else. Someplace safe, away from anyone who knew her. Somewhere where she could go and hide. Hide away from the love that showed in Dean, Jack's, and Sam's faces. That love which only she knew how little she deserved. _If only you knew…you have no idea what I did…_ Shivering, she wrapped her arms closer around herself. _It's cold…freaking damn cold… _Jenny thought to herself as she mentally cursed herself for not thinking of putting on something warmer. Shaking her head, she plodded forward, determined to think of something else. Looking ahead at nothing in particular, she stopped, as she noticed a quaint wooden bridge up ahead. Tilting her head, she smiled despite herself. _It looks like something that fell out of a fairy tale…next thing you know, I'll find my fairy godmother right beside me. _ Not caring that the bridge was opposite to the road she had been walking along, she decided to stop for a rest and step up to the bridge. _Who knows … _Jenny thought to herself with amusement as she noticed the river flowing underneath it… _I might just get a wish granted… _she smiled, remembering all the fairy tales of her childhood, and dropping her backpack to the ground, she scurried to the middle of the bridge. Leaning against the wooden railing, she peered down below, lost to everything around her, determined on enjoying the peaceful lull that reigned at that moment.

It was dark, and the only light came from the full moon above her. She closed her eyes, and tuned her ears to the frogs croaking around her, and feeling the rain fall a little more rapidly, she wiped the excess water running down her face with her sleeve and rested against the sturdy wooden railing, not really caring that her clothes were dripping wet by now. _It's quiet…_ she thought absently, noticing there probably wasn't anyone for miles around. Tilting her head, she strained her ears trying to catch any faint noise that would indicate a sign of life, besides the few frogs and crickets that obviously roamed free around her. _Nothing…I can't hear a single thing… _Scanning both ends of the bridge which were full of mud by now, she noticed there weren't any footsteps on the ground, save her own tracks that she had just made when climbing onto the bridge. _Looks like it's just me and Hermit the frog…_she thought with a bemused grin as she noticed a small frog skip by unannounced.

_I wonder if Dean is trying to find me…_Jenny wondered to herself. _He MUST have noticed by now that I'm gone…then again…why would he even bother… _Jenny told herself with a shake of the head. She'd left Dean for the second time. Only this time it had been worse. She hadn't even bothered to let him know. She'd just up and left. That had to hurt. And knowing Dean, she didn't think his smarting pride would be able to overlook that one tiny detail. _Maybe though…he is…he could be looking for me…you never know… _She slapped herself lightly and rolled her eyes. _Grow up girl…he's not going to come crawling after you after what you did…and that's without taking into consideration that he doesn't know the whole truth about what I did … because if he did… _ She shook her head, trying to shake off any further pessimistic thoughts, not wanting to really know what Dean would think of her if he knew the whole truth about what had happened that night, long ago. _This is stupid…I'm still holding on to the hope that somehow everything will work out…that somehow…some way…Dean will find me…and that he'll kiss me, hold me…tell me everything is gonna be all right… Who am I kidding…I've been wishing Dean would grab me, and not let me go right from the start…right from the morning when I stepped out of the motel. _ She sniffed, as an unseen tear plopped down into the river, unnoticed by her already dripping wet face due to the nonstop rain that had been falling for the past half hour or so. Looking around her, she began to wonder what time it was. It couldn't have been more than seven or eight o'clock…but to look at the unpromising dark sky above, you would have thought it was midnight. _I've been on the road for hours…I guess nobody's trying to find me… _She chocked back a sob, as she faced the truth of her situation for the first time. _I just want to go home…I wish…I wish…I wish somebody…hell…anybody would just take me by the hand and take me home… _She covered her mouth and whimpered as she shivered in the coldness of the night. _I wish…I could forget everything that's happened…that somehow…I could go back in time…I dunno…I just wish somebody could take me someplace new…away from all this pain and confusion…I don't know how long I can take this… Why is everything so confusing? I left Dean because I knew that was best for both of us…right? So why am I so confused now? Why do I suddenly feel like a little fool? Maybe…just maybe…hell…who knows…maybe I'm just out of my mind… _She smiled sadly as she closed her eyes, in an effort to get a full mental picture of Dean's face. Exhaling softly, her lips tugged upward into the faintest hint of a bemused grin as Dean's trademark Winchester grin came to her. _ I guess I never stopped hoping you'd be here by now, Dean…_

Still leaning against the railing, Jenny had no hurry to speak off to walk back to the spot where she had left her backpack. She looked dully ahead into the moving river, her mind blank for the first time since she had left the motel, earlier that morning. Frozen stiff by now, she had stopped feeling her numb toes quite a while ago. Her soggy tennis shoes were caked in mud, and her black hair was matted and plastered unbecomingly down the side of her face, with one long strand falling across her face. Not bothering to pull it back, she simply stood there, looking intently into the water below her, almost as if the continuous swirl of the water was soothing to her present state of mind. At least it gave her something to concentrate on, and to drown out the worries and fears of the past few months. Anything to get her mind off the problem of where she would spend the night. And any succeeding nights to come.

_Swish, swish _went the water below. The water droplets from above fell and mixed in with the rest of the wide river bank, and a Jenny's head snapped up as the first peal of thunder met her ears. Turning slightly to the right, she saw the faint flicker of light flash in the distance. If it hadn't been for how freaking cold it was, Jenny would have probably been in the disposition for admiring the storm up close. Jenny had always enjoyed the marvels of nature and her singular moods.

"It's freaking cold," muttered Jenny to herself, speaking up for the first time.

"That it is," purred a sing song voice unexpectedly behind her. A raspy voice whose crispiness was strangely familiar for some reason.

Turning around 180 degrees, Jenny gasped, her eyes wide in shock. "It's you," she finally said quietly.

"In the flesh." The overweight biker bowed chivalrously and resumed his upright stance in front of her, his blue eyes still glinting despite the darkness of the night. Pacing leisurely around her as he shamelessly checked her out, Jenny stood frozen in spot, stunned beyond words. It had been over six months since she had last seen him. "I see you're alone," he clicked his tongue at her. "But don't worry…not for long." He smiled at her, the leer in his face a gruesome sight to behold.

"Meaning…"said Jenny with worry. She didn't like the way he was gloating. Like he knew something which she didn't. And Jenny didn't like playing that kind of hand.

"You'll see," he responded brightly. "We've got lots to catch up before though." He stopped in front of her, his smile wide. "What's new?"

Jenny straightened up and looked him in the eye with disgust. "You tell me."

Waving a hand regally in front of her he bowed once more. "Ladies first," he reminded her.

She smiled. "Ever the gentleman," she replied smoothly in a voice that would have frozen the sun. Holding up one hand, she counted on her fingers with her other hand, as she went through the list. "Well let's see…" she started in a bright tone to match his own. "I got pregnant. I had a miscarriage. I lost my baby. And today I left Dean." She paused and lifted her hands in the air dramatically. "I guess you'd say I've had a full schedule." Stuffing her hands in her jacket, she tilted her head sarcastically. "So excuse me if I don't have time to play hostess. I'm afraid my hands are a bit full at the moment."

"You know…I went to all the trouble of getting the same skin as before…just so you would recognize me, mind you…and THIS is the thanks I get?" He shook his head in disapproval.

"How thoughtful of you," responded Jenny as her upper lip curled sarcastically. Patting her chest with a closed fist for emphasis, she continued. "I'm touched." She cleared her throat. "And you?"

"I beg pardon?"

"What's new with you?" she smiled at him ever so sweetly, her charcoal grey eyes livid with resentment.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said softly, his voice deceivingly calm. Snapping his fingers, he took a single step forward. "Truth is…" he slurred, his breath warm in her face, "I missed you. It seems I can't get you out of my mind." Running a hand up her arm, he slid it all the way to her face, and cupped one side of her face with his hand, as he tilted his head with a sneer on his face.

Jenny looked at him, as if frozen in spot—but only for a moment. Because the next she had let out a hysterical scream and mustering all the force and strength left in her weakened frame, she clawed at his face with a single hand. "Fuck you!" she shrieked at him, her body trembling with rage.

Taking a step backwards in surprise due to the impact of her blow, the demon put a hand up to his bleeding cheek and whistled in awe. "You know…" he responded calmly, "That hurt." The next second, Jenny found herself flattened on the floor after being dealt one swift blow with the back of the demon's hand.

The impact of the blow made her face go numb, and holding up a hand to her face, she discovered her nose was bleeding. Still laying face up on the floor where he had thrown her, the demon got down on his heels and put his face on the level with hers. "I wouldn't do that again if I were you, missy."

The words were hardly out of his mouth when Jenny spat at him, her saliva mixing with the blood flowing from her nose. "Fuck you," she repeated fearlessly once more, staring him in the eye levelly.

The demon's face twisted in annoyance and grabbing onto the front of her shirt, he pulled her up to a standing position. "You're a little more feisty than I remembered you," he whispered, still holding on to her.

"That's funny," Jenny chuckled mirthlessly, "Because you're just as _**stupid**_ and _**ugly**_ as the last time _**I**_ saw you."

The demon tilted his head, as if measuring the new Jenny in front of him. His eyes opened merely a slit, he stuck his face into hers, almost brushing their lips together in the process. "Dean's spoiled you," he finally concluded. "You were more fun before when you sniveled like a baby."

"Sorry to disappoint you," she responded crisply.

He moved his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Jenny remained mute and numb, not even bothering to move a muscle. Finally pulling back, he looked at her with a trace of irritation evident in his voice. "I thought having you snivel like a brat when I kissed you was bad enough, but I guess this is even more boring." He raised his other hand and tapped her forehead with his index finger making her wince slightly. "Don't tell me you lost your sense of touch as well." Lowering his hand, he ran it over her breasts, down her stomach, and lifting the wet shirt that was plastered to her wet body, he inserted his hand between the shirt and her skin, running his hand all the way up her back, making Jenny shiver despite herself. "You may think you're a tough girl now, but you still tick the same way as when I last met you." Pulling her to him for a kiss, he let his arms roam around her unchecked, making Jenny bite her tongue, in her effort to not display any emotion. She wasn't about to fall apart in his arms, like the last time they had met. Even if indifference was the best card she could play, she was going to play right along for all it was worth. Anything was better than letting him actually see how scared shitless she already was.

Finally growing tired of his game, he suddenly shoved Jenny away. "You know…" he said suddenly brightening up again. "I think we might just have some time to catch up before the company arrives."

Jenny's ears twitched, wondering what the hell he was referring too. _Company? Somebody else coming? Demons maybe or… _She shivered… _No…not him…please…_ She felt her throat go dry, as she considered the possibilities. Up to now, she had only thought he was planning on messing with her. Which was why she had remained almost passive at his overture. Jenny had reached the point where she could care less what happened to her. He could rape her again or kill her for all that it mattered to her. As far as she was concerned, she had nothing left to live for. Not anymore. Everything she had ever treasured at one point in her life was gone. Her mother had been dead for quite a while…her baby…and then there was Dean…oh Dean…_Don't even go there…_she told herself.

"Company?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper, her hands shaking like a leaf.

"Didn't I tell you?" he smirked at her innocently. "Must have slipped my mind."

"Tell me what?" she said, her voice level increasing with worry…and suspicion. _ He wouldn't have that smirk on his face unless he knew…unless…unless he knew he was on his way here…_

"Lover boy is almost here," he smiled triumphantly. "I saw him on the way over here." He shrugged. "Must be out looking for you, I guess." He took a step forward and leered at her. "Unless I miss my guess he should be here anytime soon."

"No," said Jenny, as she suddenly felt her heart grow cold. _He's lying! Demons lie…all the time… _"You're just saying that." She felt herself get frantic at the thought, and any previous sign of self control evaporated. Funny…as much as she had been wishing Dean there only moments ago, Jenny now found herself wishing him miles away. "It's not true…Dean isn't looking for me…"she caught her breath, and tried to control her breathing. "He isn't! He hates me…I know he does!"

"Now why would he hate a pretty little thing like you?" he asked soothingly as he cupped her face with his own grimy ones.

"I left him…he _must_ hate me…he does…you're lying!" she spat at him in fury, as she slapped his hands away from her face.

"If I am…you haven't a thing to worry about, then do you?" he shrugged, almost bored. "But if he _IS _coming here…you have plenty to worry about." He yawned and looked around him. "Just saying."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Holy shit!" cried out Dean as he pulled the car to an abrupt stop, making the Impala swerve out of the road.

Grabbing onto the seat, Jack exhaled in shock as the sound of tires screeching made shivers run up and down his spine. "What do you think you're doing, you idiot?!" He yelled as soon as the car came to a full stop. "You wanna get us killed!?"

Not taking the time to reply, Dean snapped the cell phone shut, and got out of the car, heading toward the back of the car, so he could open the trunk. Opening it, he began to search it frantically, rummaging through the dozens of guns, hunting knives, salt packets, and flasks of holy water he stored for emergencies. _One of these days Jenny…one of these days you're gonna give me a freaking heart attack… _He rolled his eyes… _Either that or die an early death running after you and picking up after your scrapes… _ He pulled out his backpack and begun stuffing it with all kinds of weapons, not stopping to take notice of Jack who had gotten out of the car and was looking in bewilderment at the impressive amount of steel Dean had stowed away in his trunk. His mouth wide open in shock, he made a move towards Dean, as if to slam him against the ground and hogtie him till he made sure if this nut case of a guy was dangerous or not. Before he could do any such thing, however, Dean turned around and threw him the already full bag, before turning his attention back to the inside content of the trunk.

"Grab onto that," was all Dean bothered to say, before hiding a large flask of holy water in his jacket and stuffing a Latin book full of exorcisms into his back pocket. Thinking better of it, he grabbed a second flask of holy water and threw it to Jack. Stunned beyond words, Jack simply caught at it with one hand, and looking from the backpack to the flask in his hand, he stared openmouthed at Dean, making him roll his eyes at him as he closed the trunk of his car carefully. "And close your mouth," muttered Dean. Turning on a flashlight he was holding onto, he signaled to their right and started treading ahead in the mud, ignoring the rain that was already doing a good job of freezing their bones.

Finally snapping out of his trance, Jack ran to catch up with Dean and starting walking alongside him, still holding on obediently to the items Dean had given him a minute ago. "What the hell is all this stuff for?!" he asked Dean a little too loudly.

Turning to face him, Dean stopped dead in his tracks and made a warning gesture to keep his voice down. "Shh! You wanna get us all killed?!" he spat at him in a fake stage whisper as he shook his head at him disgust.

"ME?! You were the one who nearly ran us off the road into an embankment!" protested Jack.

Dean pursed his lips and inhaled deeply. _This is going to be fun… _"All right…where do I start…"

"How about the guns? The knives?" Jack asked menacingly, as he held tighter onto the bag for good measure. "Who…WHAT the hell are you?"

"Look," started Dean calmly, "I never meant to get you involved in this, but you were the one who insisted…so it's really all your fault," he retorted.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh and that makes everything so much clearer…"

"Would you listen for a minute? Sheesh…" Dean ran a hand through his face and tried to wipe of some of the water running down it, then gave up. It was raining cats and dogs as it was. "Look…that phone call I got a while ago? It was Sam…and he found Jenny—"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Where is she?" asked Jack enthusiastically, forgetting for the moment about the insane amount of weapons they were carrying.

"She's about a mile away from here, so we gotta hurry," he paused as his face grew serious. "She's in trouble. Some son of a bitch is trying to hurt her."

"Who? What's happening? Wait!" called out Jack as Dean kept walking ahead, apparently done with explanations for the moment. "Uh…wouldn't it be faster IN the car?" he asked pointedly, giving up on trying to understand Jenny's nutcase of a boyfriend.

"He'd be expecting that…it's safer on foot," was Dean's sole reply as he kept up a steady pace.

"I see…"Jack replied with uncertainty. So far, the only thing he could come up with as a decent explanation was that somehow…someway…some sort of former gang members had gotten hold of Jenny. At least…Dean looked the type. Loudmouthed…cocky…badass…not to mention the insane amount of weapons he was lugging around. Because if Dean WAS a former gang member, that would have explained why Jenny had left him in the first place…wouldn't it? He wondered briefly if it was safe following him to who knows where. Then he berated himself for putting his own safety above Jenny's. No matter who or what had gotten hold of Jenny, Dean was apparently trying to help her. So it stood to reason the best thing he could do for the present would be to put up and shut up. There would be time for stringing up Dean later.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Fuck you!" screeched Jenny at the demon, as she glared at him. Her grey eyes were livid with revulsion, and her hands trembled with rage as she took a step backwards from the spiteful site that met her eyes. "If you do anything to Dean I swear I'll—"

"You'll what?"sniggered the demon. "Kill me?" He chuckled at her impotence, only making Jenny more desperate.

"God help me…I'll send you straight back to where you came from, you son of a bitch!"

Suddenly without warning, she reached inside her jacket and pulling out a flask of holy water she had hidden there earlier in the morning, she unscrewed the top and ran up to him to squirt it in his face. She had known it was there all along, but she had seen no reason to use it before. Truth be told, she had been secretly wishing he would just kill her and thus end her misery. But now Dean was in danger. She couldn't let anything happen to him. Not to Dean. He was the only thing she loved in this world. She loved him more than life. She knew that now. She only hoped it wasn't too late. _God help me…_

Despite the pouring rain, most of the holy water did indeed make its way into the demon's eyes, making him hiss in pain, as he felt his eyes burn under the liquid. Blinking, he opened his originally blue eyes, and Jenny watched in horror, as they turned once more into those seething black pools of darkness she remembered only too well.

"Burn in hell!" she seethed, as she brandished her flask and threw some more into his face, all the while avoiding coming in direct contact with him. If Dean _was _indeed on his way there, she guessed she could keep the demon busy till then. And if he wasn't…well…at least she would die fighting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You're insane," was Jack's sole composed reply as he looked at Dean with distrust.

"It's been said," acknowledged Dean with a smile to himself, as he remembered those had been the exact same words Jenny had used in reference to him when he had first told her he was hunter. A paranormal hunter that is.

After trudging alongside Dean obediently without a single complaint for the past fifteen minutes, Dean had decided Jack had a right to know what he was really getting himself into. Not demanding a fuller explanation about what the hell they were going had made Dean look at Jack with a new found respect. After all…Dean wasn't a complete dick. He knew Jack needed to know what was really going on.

It had all started when Sam had called Dean on the cell. Both Sam and Dean had been heading towards route 666, but apparently Sam had come in contact with Jenny first. He had been driving along the road, chatting with the Chinese man about Jenny. The faithful Chinese man had been telling him all his cherished memories since the first day Jenny had stepped into the diner looking for work. He had fallen in love with the kid at first sight, and pretty much taken her under his wing since day one. Old and forgotten by his younger relatives, the little man had been taken by the little slip of a girl. There had been something about her bright eyes and black hair that had reminded him of his own little girl, long ago. It hadn't taken long for him to see Jenny as his own child in a way, which would explain his fierceness when Dean had come upon them on the diner. Already prejudiced against him, it had been easy for him to give him a hard time.

Sam had only started to convince the older man that Dean really wasn't as much of a pain in the ass as he appeared, when he had been startled by the unexpected buzz of his EMF reader. Parking the car alongside the road, he had stared at it in bewilderment, trying to decide what would be the best way to go from there. Looking at it, he felt his hands grow cold as he considered the distinct possibility that maybe…just maybe…the demon Dean had told him about was somewhere near…maybe even with Jenny at that moment. It was clear that there was only one way to go about this. He would have to leave the car behind, and trudge ahead on foot in search of Jenny. Hopefully the search on foot would be less conspicuous than the bright headlights of a moving car. He would do his part by calling Dean and keep in contact with him till either one of them came upon Jenny first and leave the rest to fate. There really wasn't much else he could do.

Reaching inside his jacket for the cell phone, he had been about to speed dial Dean's number when the realization that the Chinese man beside him had no inkling whatsoever about what they were about to do. There was only one thing to do. Tell him the honest to goodness truth. Twisting slightly in his seat so as to get a better look in his face, Sam smiled nervously at him as he fingered the cell phone absently.

"Why we stop now?" asked the Chinese man, breaking the silence of the night. Peering into Sam's face he gulped. "Something wrong?"

Sam tilted his head and coughed. "Uh yeah…about that…" he paused and ran a hand through his face. Was there any other way he could get rid of the Chinese man so as to be able to start the search for Jenny without having him follow him? _Not unless I hogtie him to the inside of the trunk…_Sam berated himself with annoyance. He grinned, as the thought that Dean would probably approve of that plan crossed his mind. _Great….just peachy…this is all we needed…dragging two innocent people into this mess… _He shook his head and inhaled sharply. _Might as well get it over with… _"Uh sir…you're not gonna believe this…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You took everything I had!" screamed Jenny like an emotional teenager. "I was so happy with Dean! We loved each other!"

She threw some more water onto the demon, and the demon hissed as he backed up, trying to rub the water out of his eyes.

"Then you came along…and you just had to ruin everything, didn't you?" Jenny stood with feet apart, and looked at him defiantly. Her clothes were wet and sticking to her body like glue. As the water dripped down her face, Jenny didn't even bother trying to wipe it off, merely concentrating on not letting the wind or the rain distract her from her enemy. The demon hissed at her and lunged at her, grabbing onto her forearm, and gave a sharp tug, making her cry out in pain as she struggled to detach herself from his vice like grip. In desperation, she tried to throw some more of the holy water into his face, only to discover it was all gone. She whimpered and let the flask drop to the ground as the realization of her current situation hit her. There was no way in hell she was ever going to make it alive.

"You had your fun," the demon replied calmly holding onto her arm. "Now it's my turn." Without warning, he reached his free hand and ripped the front of her shirt open, fully exposing her bra. He then threw her to the ground face down, and kneeling beside her, he grabbed her head and shoved it into the mud, making Jenny gasp for air. Just when she thought she couldn't breath, the demon unexpectedly let go of her head, only to sit on top of her lower back, making it impossible for Jenny to get much of a headway.

As Jenny struggled to move, she realized the only part of her body that was free were her arms, and she put them in front of her, trying desperately to get hold of something solid that she could grab hold of so as to try and wriggle her way free. But the ground surrounding her was muddy and soggy, only making her hands slips again and again, the result being that she lost count of how many times her face got bathed in mud.

It was then she felt the demon get up, making her struggle to get up as quickly as she could. But she slipped, and the demon kicked her lower back, making her fall to the ground once more, with a sickening thud. Her pain filled moan was drowned by the pattering of the rain, however, and before she could fully register the demons next move, he had finished ripping her shirt, and slipped it completely off, leaving her only clad in her mud soaked jeans and previously white bra.

The demon kneeled down beside her, and flipping her face up, he grabbed hold of her throat and started choking her leisurely, calmly humming a tune to himself, as he saw Jenny's face turn a shade darker, as she struggled to break his hold and catch her breath. Hearing her ragged breathing, he smiled down at her.

"And to think you've only begun to hurt," he purred down at her with delight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

To Sam's surprise, the Chinese man had believed him completely, and practically ordered him to call Dean on the phone before the so called demon got to her first. But then again, Sam hadn't counted on him being a highly superstitious man. The Chinese had legends of demons and gods of evil. Being a devout learner, he had learned them all by heart, along with a few crazy so called exorcist chants as well. The end result being that he not only believed the entire story Sam told him, but he begin drilling Sam on any possible chant that could help them when they found her.

Dean, however, had not been so lucky. Jack was the steady, no nonsense family kind of man, who had no use for such hog wash. So when Dean told him the truth about what they could be possibly facing, he had firmly believed that Dean was stark mad. The only reason he kept walking along with him was because his fear that Jenny was hurt and needed him overrode the firm suspicion that Dean was a hopeless lunatic.

Which was why, in desperation, Dean had ended up telling Jack the whole story about Jenny and him. Up from the time she had brandished his gun against him, to the rape, and the firm suspicion he now had that the same demon was after her again. Dean seemed so positive about the whole thing, Jack couldn't help but waver slightly in his belief that Dean was mad. After all…he way his eyes had flared when he told him about Jenny's rape…the way his chin had quivered with emotion…not to mention the broken and defiant way in which he had quickly and painfully run through the story were all normal signs of what any man in his five senses would have done if such a thing was indeed true. Jack had never thought Dean could be so emotional. Frankly, badass Dean hadn't striked him as the type.

Jack sighed, and looked at Dean wearily. He decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Not that he believed the entire essence of what Dean had told him. He still thought hunting so called spirits and demons was pure hog wash. But then again, maybe there were some things out there which needed a supernatural explanation. Maybe…just maybe…

"So you with me?" finally asked Dean when he was done.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Do I have a choice?"

"Not really," replied Dean sarcastically, too tired out with fear and worry to argue further. Not to mention the fact that he was pretty sure his hands were frozen stiff.

It was then he felt the distinct buzz of his cell phone against his shirt. He had but it in vibrator just in case. Pulling it out and opening it, he stopped for a moment to focus his attention on the call.

"_Dean? Where the hell are you?" _came Sam's worried tone over the other end of the line.

Dean squinted as he tried to get his bearings, despite the rain that kept falling nonstop. Finally getting an average idea of where he was, he repeated the approximate location to Sam and waited for Sam to do the same. It turned out they were only about ten of fifteen minutes away from each other within walking distance. If they kept walking straight towards the same direction, Sam figured they would literally bump into each other either way.

"You seen her yet, Sammy?" asked Dean in a voice barely above a whisper. It seemed even the trees had ears and eyes these days.

"_Not yet…but…"_paused Sammy as he lowered his voice so low that Dean had to strain himself to hear him. "_My EMF reader is really going off. She can't be too far away, Dean, if you know what I mean." _

Dean gulped and nodded. He knew exactly what he meant.

* * *

_**I wanted to spoil you guys with an especially looong chapter...lol Hope you guys didn't fall off your seats...because the climax has finally come...**_

_**Stay tuned for more to come! Same channel...and who knows what time! lol It all depends on reviews! hehe **_

_**I kinda enjoyed getting no nonsense Jack into this...seeing as he can't stand Dean in the first place...and now he's pretty sure Dean is nuts...which should be fun to deal with...lol Dean is not gonna have it so easy now that he was forced to join forces with Jack instead of soft easy going Sammy...lol  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Thanks for your lovely reviews "Lyrical Pen". These next two installments go to you...they were hard to write...but...that's just the way the story needed to go..._**

**Feeling a Moment—by Feeder**

**

* * *

  
**

"Purple doesn't become you, you know," mentioned the demon casually as Jenny struggled to breath. He still had her in a vice like grip, and Jenny could feel her brain getting foggy. Because no matter how hard she tried to stay focused and awake, the lack of oxygen was already getting to her. She could feel herself slowly start to slip away and she wondered briefly if it was almost over.

But it wasn't. Because the next minute the demon had abruptly let go of her and getting up on his feet, he looked down at her passively and Jenny coughed and sputtered frantically, trying to get her breath back. Looking up at the black eyes that gloated over her, Jenny lost all faith. _Dean isn't coming… _she told herself. _The demon was just toying with me…he was lying the whole time…he knew Dean wasn't even within 5 miles of here…_

Getting up slowly to a standing position, Jenny could feel her legs shake, and quietly scanned her surroundings, as if expecting Dean to pop out of nowhere and save the day. It was still pitch dark, and with the exception of the now gentle padding of the rain, Jenny couldn't hear a single thing around her that would give her a reason to believe anyone else was there.

It wasn't that she wanted Dean to come on a suicide mission just so he would save her skin. But it was the fact that she was all alone that haunted her. She could die out here, any minute, and no one would be the wiser. Jenny had never felt so completely lost and alone in her life.

Brushing back a tear, she inhaled sharply, determined not to sob out loud in front of the gloating demon that seemed to be oozing triumph out of every pore. Looking down at her disheveled state, she noticed for the first time that she was only clad in her jeans and bra. As hazy memories of the time she had given herself to the demon came back to her, she smiled mirthlessly. She had to admit her lack of clothes certainly didn't amount to her favor. _I look like a slut… a cheap, good for nothing slut… _She set her lips in a firm line and her feet open wide apart, she jutted her chin out defiantly at the demon in front of her, who as of yet, seemed to be in no hurry to move a single muscle in her direction. Yet.

She closed her eyes and felt a shiver go up her spine, she took a moment to think of Dean. She felt he was dead to her already…he had to be…cause there was no way in freaking hell she would ever be able to look him in the face again. Not after this night. She had never felt like such a worthless piece of humanity in her life. _Who was I kidding all this time? I actually never stopped hoping that maybe…just maybe if I ever had the guts to tell Dean the whole story, he would actually forgive me… I was a fool…a little fool… _She opened her eyes, and clenched her fists._ It's about time I took the time to face who I've become…I'm no more that silly love struck girl Dean met than that frog over there is Prince Charming in disguise… _Thought Jenny to herself bitterly as an innocent frog passing by skipped away minding his own business.

Her mind slipping back to happy memories of Dean, she smiled slightly, as she remembered their first hug…the first kiss…hell…her first everything. The first hunt. Running after Dean, trying to burn up the bones fast enough so the spirit wouldn't get to them. The first time she saw Dean again in the hospital. The love that had shone in his eyes when he saw her pain. The love she always knew had been there, no matter how ashamed Dean seemed to admit it out loud. She smiled. Dean. Always afraid of showing his feelings…always hiding behind a wall of humor when things got too emotional. She had to admit he always made her laugh. She missed that now. The ability Dean always had to somehow always make things better. The way he made it damn clear she was his and he was hers. The way he always said 'I love you'. Not verbally…Dean was too much of a coward to admit it out loud…but he always said so in his own unique way. In his own crazy, and warped way. She remembered how she loved following Dean in his footsteps. Every thing he did, she had to do too. From hunting spirits, to buying that ridiculous brown leather jacket that reminded her of the one Dean wore. _Was I ever just like you? All the things you did…I wanted to do them too…I wanted to be just like YOU, Dean…you have no idea…_

Jenny shook her head softly, her head spinning with all the memories that had flashed through her mind in the last few seconds. _That's over now though… _Jenny reproached herself. _Dean has no part in your life anymore…the sooner you put him behind the better… _she sighed and tilted her head wearily to the side. _Maybe I should just let go…it's about time I buried the ashes of my past…there's no sense holding on frantically to what is no longer mine…_

She shivered unconsciously, as the feeling that she was completely and utterly alone fully engulfed her once more. Her hand slipped over her heart, which felt like it had just been torn out. Looking down at her hand, she wondered briefly if she would ever live to fill that space inside. That tender spot which had finally been broken down by the strain. Because frankly, Jenny didn't think the demon was about to let her go just like that.

Looking up, her eyes locked with the demons, and she stiffened, as she saw him take a step towards her. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, and Jenny suddenly had the haunting feeling that everything around her was sliding into a fathomless pit. Not caring what happened to her anymore, she stood rock still in place, bracing herself for whatever was coming. She saw no need to fight anymore. As far as she was concerned, it was all over. It had been for a long time. Only she had been too stubborn to accept it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You see anything?" asked the Chinese man in a voice barely above a whisper to Sam.

Sam shook his head. "No." he finally answered reluctantly. He paused. _Where the hell are you Jenny? _ He turned despondently to the older man beside him, and felt like shooting himself when he caught the older man's broken look. _Great…not only am I letting Dean down…now I got another person to make me feel worse than I already do… _"Look…I'm sure she's somewhere around here…I mean—"

He was interrupted midsentence when the distinct sound of a scream met their ears. Looking at each other, they gulped.

"Jenny," breathed out Sam and the Chinese man in unison.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What was that?" asked Jack as both Dean and he stopped dead still in their tracks. Was it just him, or had they heard a faint scream in the distance? _Maybe my mind is just playing tricks on me…_

Dean opened his eyes wide and squared his jaw. "Jenny," he breathed out solemnly as he quickened his pace.

"You sure about that?" asked Jack, almost reluctant to get his hopes up.

"Damn sure," replied Dean. He knew her scream. He'd heard it distinctly, in that painful night long ago. He wasn't likely to forget it for as long as he lived. Suddenly noticing Jack had stopped, he turned around and growled at him. _This is no time to get weak in the knees… _"Well…coming or aren't you?!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Please stop!" shrieked Jenny as she let the tears fall unchecked. She was sobbing painfully and she could have cared less. The agony she felt was beyond words, and she found to her surprise she wasn't going to be able to just shut up and die in peace. Apparently that would have been too easy. The demon had to have some fun first.

The demon had her stretched out on the ground. He had tied each of her extremities to a stake in the ground, and he was currently busy stretching out each limb for as far as they would go, simulating a modern day version of the inquisition kind of torture. Apparently this was one demon with a taste for the picturesque.

Jenny's chest was heaving up and down emotionally, as she struggled to check her screams. Because she had already noticed that the sooner she screamed, the harder he tugged. It was as if her cries were all the incentive he needed to make it hurt more.

"Oh it get's better," responded the demon cheerfully as he gently leaned over and patted her cheek comfortingly. "Wait till you actually hear the crushing sound of bones grated together." So saying, he gave a sudden pull, and Jenny let out a panic stricken howl that any lion would have been proud of. The demon had just dislocated her left shoulder, and Jenny felt her arm go limp.

"Oh my God…" breathed Jenny weakly, as she felt a burning sensation eradiate from her shoulder, all the way up to neck. _God help me…I can't take this anymore…_

"You having fun yet?" asked the demon wittily as he looked down at her ashen white face. Her lips were open, and her ragged breathing was just about the only indicator of life that was left in her.

"Go…to…hell," spat out Jenny at him.

"You wish."

Her lips trembling, Jenny turned her head sideways, too weak to respond. Everything hurt. All she wanted was to die and get it over with. Feeling her throat go dry, Jenny licked her already parched lips. It had stopped raining while ago, and Jenny was beginning to feel guilty for ever having wished it to stop. At least she would have been able to cool her forehead. She was burning up as it was.

"It's been such a pleasure visiting," the demon rambled on, as he tightened one of the ropes on her right leg. "I wish we could do this every day." He let go of the rope and running his hand up her leg all the way up to waist, Jenny stiffened, as she realized that she was in no condition to fight back whatever sickening thing he came up with. "It's a pity we live so far away," he murmured.

"Isn't it though?" exhaled Jenny with exertion, as she struggled to keep up a brave front. She could already feel she was loosing it, but that was no reason to give him the pleasure of bawling in his face. She had to be strong…

"Mhmm," responded the demon in acquiescence as his hand trailed slowly up her abs and rested on her exposed bra. "Such a pity," he repeated, as he slowly grabbed hold of the right strap of her bra and ever so gently began to slide it down her shoulder, making Jenny feel even more exposed than she already was. "Of course," he paused in his current pastime and smiled at her innocently. "It's times like this that make up for that."

Jenny glowered at him, feeling her body convulse with disgust. Her lips twitched in disgust and she licked her lips. "Of course," she responded lamely, not being able to come up with a single decent comeback. She had used up all her lines quite a while ago.

The demon placed his hand over her eyes, closing them forcibly. "Don't worry," he purred in her ear. "This will all be over soon. Very soon."

He rested his hand between her breasts and started mumbling something in an unintelligible language. Or at least, it was unintelligible to Jenny. Truth be told, she was too tired to care.

That was when she suddenly had the feeling that her insides were being broken apart. If she hadn't known better, she would have sworn that her insides were being chiseled by broken glass. She let out a heart wrenching scream, and closed her eyes shut.

This was the scream that Dean and Sam heard. If Jenny had but known that they were only twenty feet away, she would have held on for the mere hope of seeing Dean again. But she didn't. Feeling the tears streak down her muddy face, she gasped and felt her body go limp. Feeling the world around her slide away, she closed her eyes, grateful for the chance to slip away from this pain ridden world into eternal rest.


	13. Chapter 13

_** Yes, you read right...Jenny didn't make it...**_

_**She held on for as long as she could but... she could only do so much...writing what happens when Dean and Sammy got there was hard and even painful... **_

* * *

Running up towards the figure of a kneeling man, Sam halted only a few feet away, making the Chinese man bump into him. After steadying themselves, Sam handed the Chinese man a flask of holy water and packing a gun, they both ran headfirst to the man ahead.

"YOU," said Sam with deliberate emphasis as he steadied his hand that held the cocked gun. Looking ahead of the kneeling demon, Sam's eyes widened in shock as he saw Jenny's mud caked form stretched out and tied to four stakes. Seeing her only clad in a pair of Jeans and a bra, he averted his eyes modestly to her face. It had no color to speak off, and her eyes were closed, her lips apart. As far as Sam could tell, Jenny showed no sign of breathing. Her body lay limp and still in the murky mud that surrounded them. Turning his attention back to the demon, Sam glared at him in hate. _She's dead…just like Jess…I'll kill you…if it's the last I thing I do, I'll kill you…_

"You're late," remarked the demon quietly. Brushing his hands on his worn out pants, he turned to face Sam. "I got tired of waiting…so I took care of her first."

Sam curled his lip in disgust at him. "Sorry we messed up your tea party," he drawled out in suppressed wrath.

"Actually," explained the demon, "I was planning having you all watch yourselves die together. That would have been more eloquent." He got up and stood facing Sam. Both the same height, it was as if they were trying to stare each other down. "But you all split up. I had to admit I hadn't counted on that," he admitted with his hands outstretched in defeat. "So I had to improvise. As it is it looks like only you and Dean are going to get to watch either die. Because Dean should be coming along any minute, you know," he clarified with a grin.

The next minute, Sam's gun had been thrown out of his hand, and with a single motion with his hand, he had sent Sam flying through the air, crashing him onto a tree. As Sam struggled to detach himself, he felt his skin grow cold. Jenny was dead. And he had a feeling he wasn't going to get out of this one alive either. But just because he could die didn't mean Dean had to die too.

"DEAN!" yelled Sam with all of his force. "GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE! HE'LL KILL YOU! DEAAAN!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You hear that?" muttered Jack as his ears caught Sam's warning distinctly. Not that he was thinking of turning around for a moment. Jack was no chicken.

"I heard," snapped Dean, scared shitless, wondering what the hell had gone wrong. "You got that flask of holy water handy?" he asked a second later.

Jack rolled his eyes. It was one thing to realize that Dean had been right about Jenny being in danger, but it was quite another to believe this whole 'demon infested world' conspiracy theory crap. "Look Dean…I know you mean well…and I get that something's obviously going on up there…but honestly? A flask of holy water?" He pursed his lips in annoyance. "What are we gonna do? Drown them?" he asked sarcastically.

Not bothering to slack up his pace, Dean pulled out his own flask, ready for anything. "You see me trying to tell you how to make a grilled sandwich?"

Not knowing where this was going, Jack felt stumped. "Uh…no…"

"Then don't tell _ME_ how to run _**my **_business," was the terse reply.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Even if he can hear you, he's not going to stop and go back," said the demon as he rolled his eyes. _These Winchesters…always looking out for each other…makes me sick… _"You of all people should know that." He clicked his tongue at him and crossed his arms as he looked at the fright evident in Sam's eyes. He smiled, knowing that Sam was scared of watching his brother die. He gloated, as he realized that what he had waiting for all along was finally going to happen. He'd been dreaming of this day for the past year.

Ever since he'd left hell. It had been with the strict condition that certain tasks be fulfilled. Dean's and Sam's head on a platter. But he wasn't told to torture them needlessly. No, that had been his idea. He had always had a vivid imagination. And ever since he had been assigned that mission, he had spent all of his spare time figuring out just how would be the best way to tear the Winchester's comfort zone apart. He had started off by managing Jenny's rape. That in itself had been a masterpiece. The timing had been perfect, considering Dean was by himself, with no else to look out for him. Then the unexpected pleasure of having Sam suffer a similar loss through Jess's death. Not that that had been his doing in any way. That came from one of the higher ranking demons. He could only dream of such power.

Which was why he had accepted this mission in the first place. The Winchesters were getting more and more unpopular every day. If he could get rid of the two younger ones…well…a promise of an unimaginable source of power had been pledged to him. A promise which as yet remained to be fulfilled.

All he had to do was finish off Sam and Dean, and it would be his.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Son of a bitch," spat put Sam at him, his insult snapping the demon out of his reverie. "Go to hell," he hissed at him.

"That line is overrated," returned the demon as he rolled his eyes at Sam. "Can't you think up a new one, college boy?"

"It would be my pleasure," muttered Sam as he struggled against the invisible bonds which held him fast against the tree against his will. His lips set in a firm line, he prayed that somehow Dean could get both of them out of there…alive.

"Unfortunately for young man, China man take care of that," said a steady voice out of the clear blue.

Turning on the tiny Chinese man, the demon's black eyes seethed. "And who are you?" chuckled the demon with amusement at the tiny man that seemed so sure of himself. He hadn't noticed any one else was there. Possibly because he had been too ingrained in waiting up for Dean and Sam.

"It matters little," responded the Chinese man just as steady and confident as before. "One thing I know," he continued. "You will always remember me."

So saying he extended his hand gnarled from age and arthritis in the demon's direction and closed his eyes. Before the demon could fully register his next move, the little man had started chanting steadily a chant in his mother tongue, his voice low and fluent. Taking a step towards him threateningly, Sam stared with apprehension at the Chinese man, frightened over his safety.

He need not have worried.

Because no sooner had the demon taken a single step forward, then he grabbed his throat and fell to his knees with thud, gasping for breath. Watching in a mixture of amazement and horror, Sam saw the biker fall forward on all fours, trying desperately to shake away his present weakness as he inched his way ever so slowly towards the Chinese man who hadn't stirred from his original spot. Not bothering to take notice of his futile attempts to grab him, the little man continued his steady flow of Chinese, only this time, modulating his tone to the pace of the chant. Seeing the demon starting to writhe in agony, Sam figured he must be almost through with the exorcism. Because that was the only thing it could possible be.

"Sam!" called out Dean's voice suddenly, making Sam's face snap momentarily towards Dean. Jack and Dean had made it just in time to see the scene unfold before their eyes. Glued to the ground, both of them stared in shock at the biker with black eyes who gasped helplessly only a few feet away. "What the hell…" gasped Dean as he took a step backwards in awe of the Chinese man.

Jack shuddered, as he caught sight of his black eyes. The sight sent shivers up and down his spine. "Sweet mother of God…"breathed out Jack, his hands limp at his sides.

Face down on the floor, helpless to move, the demon looked up at the Chinese man one last time. Still writhing in agony, the Chinese man finally opened his eyes to look at the pitiful sight before him, silent for the first time since he had started to chant. His face cold and unsympathetic, he smiled coldly at the demon.

"It hurts, does it not?" he asked of the biker who didn't have the strength to answer him. "Good. Now you know what Jenny hurt like."

Wiping away single tear that had somehow squeezed out of his eye, the Chinese man slowly lowered his hand to the floor. The next thing Sam knew, the biker exhaled for the last time, and a steady stream of black smoke oozed out of his bleeding nostrils, disappearing into the ground, making a sizzling sound as it went.

The minute the last trace of smoke had disappeared Sam felt himself set free, and he fell on his knees to the ground. Before he had a chance to get up, Dean was already at his side, pulling him up to a standing position. Holding on to him, Dean gave him a gentle shake.

"You all right?" demanded Dean, still a bit shaken after the recent scene he had recently witnessed. He couldn't help but feel a bit wary of the Chinese man now.

Sam nodded. "Dean, I'm fine…really…" He put Dean's hands away gently, not having the heart to shove his attentions too briskly, knowing full well what his next question would be.

"Jenny?" asked Dean as if on cue. "Where is she?" Seeing Sam hesitate, he grabbed hold of Sam's shirt and shook him. "Speak up, damnit!"

Sam gulped and tilted his head further up ahead, where Jenny's form still stood strapped to the ground. Turning in the direction Sam had shown him, Dean's eyes widened in horror as he took in her ashen colored face fully.

"No," was all me managed out, before running over to Jenny's form on the ground. "No," he repeated once more, as he reached out tentatively to touch her cheek. "It can't be…" Taking out the hunting knife he always kept stored in his ankle, he began to cut the bonds which held her limbs stretched out ruthlessly, his nostrils flaring in defiance to the world. "She's fine…just fine…" Finally having released her, he crushed her form in his arms, careful to hide her nakedness against his chest. There was no reason to expose her needlessly. Even if she was dead. Which she wasn't, Dean told himself fiercely. Hiding his face in her badly matted and muddy hair, he let out a moan. "Don't play the damsel in distress card with me, Zitllali," he breathed out angrily, for some strange reason his tongue rolling off her real name easily. It was the first time he had ever got it straight.

"'Sit' _**what**_?" asked Jack reverently to Sam who was standing frozen a few steps behind along with the now weeping Chinese man.

Sam shook his head. "Zitllali," he repeated almost dully. "Dean told me once Jenny wasn't her real name. He just called her that because he couldn't ever get her real name right." He paused and choked back a lump in his throat. "I guess he finally got it right."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Dean must face reality...and it's gonna hurt...**_

* * *

"Dean," soothed Sam beside him. He as kneeling beside Dean, who was still holding Jenny in his arms. Tiny and thinner than ever, she seemed lost in Dean's arms. "Let's go," quietly suggested Sam to Dean.

Dean's face was hidden in the crook between Jenny's neck and her shoulder. Deathly quiet, Dean had been in that position for the past five minutes. There was something about the pathetic scene that made even Jack stand back respectfully. Not ashamed to shed some tears, Jack's face was stiff, the tears making their way silently down his cheeks. He would have given anything to hold Jenny in his arms, but seeing the possessive way Dean had engulfed her in his arms had made him feel like he had no right to intrude.

Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Dean—"started Sam once more.

Finally lifting his face, Dean glared at Sam, his eyes livid with hate, hurt, and resentment. His lips were twisted painfully, his nostrils were flared, and his eyes flashed. "Drop it, Sammy," was Dean's sole reply, his voice husky, full of emotion.

Seeing Dean's chin quiver with emotion despite himself, Sammy realized Dean needed some time to himself. Glancing around him, Sam noticed for the first time that it was still raining softly around them. Dean was going to get sick if he stayed in his soaking wet clothes much longer. He was already shivering, no matter how much he tried to pretend otherwise. And yet Sammy didn't have the heart to pull Dean away from Jenny's cold body.

Not looking Dean in the eye in order to make it easier for him, Sam cleared his throat. "We're gonna go get the car. We'll be right back...shouldn't take us more than 20 minutes." He paused, wondering if Dean had actually heard him. Dean eyes were lost in the distance, his eyebrows knit together in pain. "Call us if you need anything."

Not getting a response, Sam sighed and made a quite signal to the rest of the party to follow him back to the car. Nodding, they followed silently behind, leaving Dean with his dead.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jenny opened her eyes wide at the sight. _I must be dreaming…this can't be true…right? _She thought to herself as she caught sight of her muddy self in Dean's arms. He was alone in a vacant field, and Sammy, Jack, and the Chinese man were nowhere to be seen. _Yep…that's me all right…_She thought with a shiver as she realized that the body in Dean's arms did indeed belong to her. _What the hell…I'm watching myself?!? _She blinked and rubbed her eyes, determined that her eyes were playing tricks on herself. _This is insane… _She blinked furiously. _Nope…Still here_…she told herself, after blinking rapidly in succession and still seeing 'herself' directly in front of her. She shook her head, suddenly feeling dizzy. _That must have been one strong cup of coffee…_ she told herself with a grimace. Then she rolled her eyes as she remembered she hadn't _**HAD**_ any coffee that morning. _ It figures…_

Suddenly, her attention was diverted to Dean's sobs. Dean sobbing? _ Now I KNOW I'm dreaming… _ There was no way in hell that Dean—cool headed Dean—was crying shamelessly…or was there… Not that she took it seriously…she still didn't believe that was her in Dean's arms…not the real HER anyway…this was just one crazy, warped dream…nothing more…nothing less.

"Zitllali…" murmured Dean faintly, immediately making Jenny's ears prick up.

_He got my name right! _She thought triumphantly… _It's about freaking time too… _She rolled her eyes and smiled lightly.

Then she shook her head…this was one weird dream…looking down at herself, she noticed she was clad in a strange sort of white tunic…_Yuck...what the… _She frowned and touched the material tentatively with her index finger. It was silky soft. She tilted her head. She had to admit it felt warm and cozy.

"You're not dead…you can't be…" moaned Dean softly.

_Wait a minute…dead? _Jenny's head snapped back to attention… Could it be…was she actually…I mean…really dead? She took a single step forward and tuned into Dean's words fully for the first time.

"I drove all over the freaking interstate with that idiot of a Jack just so I could get you home…and you let this happen!?" asked Dean to no one in particular, still holding on to 'her'. He was rocking her gently, like a baby. "Wake up, damnit!" yelled Dean tersely to the limp form in his arms. "I'm in no mood for games now…" he choked back a sob and grabbing hold of the back of her head, he pressed her face against his cheek fiercely, his lips quivering. "I swore I'd take care of you…that nothing would happen…I failed you, Jenny…I failed…" He chuckled humorlessly and Jenny watched in shock as two big tears splattered down his pale face.

Jenny shifted uncomfortably, wondering what the hell was going on…because from the looks of things…not to mention the ridiculous sort of angel garb she had, things didn't look none too bright. Seeing Dean cry though, Jenny felt her heart tear apart at the sight. She had never seen Dean cry. Trembling like a leaf, she reached out ever so hesitantly towards him, and laid her tiny hand on his head. The next minute, her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, when she saw her hand go through Dean like it was nothing… _Holy crap…there's only one thing that can do that…_ she panicked as she looked at both sides of her hand with apprehension. _Spirits! _ She gasped… _it can't be…I'm a freaking spirit! _ She grabbed her hair and started tugging at it in her horror… _I'm one of those freaking damn ghosts Dean hunts down! _ She closed her eyes, too frightened to think properly, trying desperately to remember everything Dean had ever taught her about spirits. She moaned as she remembered him mentioning once that although spirits never started out deadly, years of loneliness always made them turn into murderers. It was just the way it always ended.

_It can't be…God help me…everything's a mess… _she shivered in the cool night air, and hugged herself lightly. _I'm all alone…Dean's in front of me and he doesn't even know I'm here…I'm all alone…this is crazy…I must be out of my mind…I must be out of my freaking mind… This can't be really happening…_

"DEAN!" she shrieked at him, getting in front of him. "Look at me!" she begged him. "I'm here! I'm still here!" She whimpered, as she realized that Dean had no inkling whatsoever of her presence.

As far as Dean knew, she was dead.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sammy, Jack, and the Chinese man trudged slowly forward. Jack's face was particularly haggard, and Sam for one, didn't have the heart to offer any words of comfort. He felt his respect grow for Jack, as he realized the only reason he had left Jenny's body alone with Dean had been out of consideration for his brother's pain. He sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He could well imagine what Dean was going through. As his mind drifted to thoughts of Jess and her obscure death, the Chinese man suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and interrupted his thoughts.

"You both go on. I need time to think." He stood dead still, stubbornly jutting out his chin at both of them.

Sam sighed. "You sure about this?"

"Leave him be," responded Jack tersely for him. "We can pick him up on the way for Dean."

Sam nodded. _What a mess…a huge freaking mess… _ "Sure," he responded softly. "Let's go," he nodded towards Jack as they both walked ahead towards where they had parked their car a ways off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Left alone, the Chinese man waited for both Sam and Jack to have disappeared from sight, before gulping and bracing himself for what he had been planning to do all along.

Once more, he began to chant softly. A few seconds later, a woman dressed in a white garb appeared before him. Her yellow toned eyes danced merrily as she softly approached him and smiled at him gaily.

"So," she finally broke the silence between them. "We meet again."

The Chinese man opened his eyes slowly and stopped chanting. It was her. Again. He hadn't seen her for years. Not since the last time. He gulped, knowing this was his only chance to get it done. He wondered if he would be able to get the deal swung or not. _Only one way to find out…_he told himself as he braced himself for what was to come.

"I always wondered what had happened to you. I always kind of envisioned you as a lawyer," the woman continued chattily. "Don't really know why…just kind of hoped."

The Chinese man smiled faintly. "Not all men be great. Some just be normal every day people."

"True," she agreed. "Then again, it was your father who always said that greatness wasn't measured by fame or success. He always said it was greatness of spirit which counted." She took a single step forward and looked at him with something akin to awe. "Which at seems you've never lacked," she added kindly with a slight smile.

The Chinese man smiled, realized she was trying to be kind to him. It was as if she was trying to be comforting. Not that he was surprised. He remembered his mother had described her the same way whenever they had discussed their meeting years ago.

"Sahamara," he finally started. "I need your help." He gulped and waited for a reaction. To his surprise, there wasn't any.

The brown skinned girlish spirit nodded gently and sat down on a rock nearby. "Tell me about it. You know I'll help if I can."

As he slowly launched into details about Jenny's death, his mind went back to his early childhood, to the time when they had first met. He had been barely 10 years old and he had gotten some kind of fever. His parent's hadn't had the money to give him the proper medical attention he needed. In a desperate attempt to save their son, his father had called upon the spirits of the unknown in his last futile attempt to save his son. It was then that Samahara had appeared unto them for the first time.

Sahamara was a reaper.

A kind one at that. She had felt pity for the small child. Seeing his skin almost transparent and wet with sweat, she had touched him lightly with the tip of her fingers. Not moving her eyes from his face, she had told the parents the only way to save their child was by exchanging his life for another. That was the way it worked. She could do nothing more, nothing less. Without a second thought, his father had offered his own in exchange for his son's. Sahamara had nodded faintly and taken a step back to give both parents a moment to say goodbye to each other. Bending her face respectfully, she turned slightly, not wanting to disturb the humans in their tearful embrace.

"Our son will be great. He will be a saver of men," his father had comforted his wife. "You will see." Giving her one last tender kiss, he took a step towards Samahara. "I am ready," he said steadily, fully intent in his purpose.

Looking at him again, her yellow eyes glowed softly. She had always had a soft spot for the humans. Not that she knew why. She cleared her throat and took a step towards their child, as she placed a hand on his forehead. Whispering a few broken phrases, the wife suddenly shrieked as her husband dropped stone cold to the floor. Holding him in her arms, she lamented loudly, almost oblivious of the spirit's presence in the room.

Looking at the woman, the spirit girl knelt down beside her. "Your son will live long," she had promised.

Those had been her last words.

The first thing the Chinese man remembered was suddenly waking up as if from a long sleep only to find his mother weeping loudly and to see a dark haired girl disappear in a strange flash of light from the room. That was the last time he had seen her. Until now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you want to exchange your life for Jenny's," Sahamara finally spoke. The Chinese man had explained everything to her, and he looked at her pleadingly, with the trust of a child that somehow…someway…she could make it right.

"Yes," firmly.

Sahamara nodded slowly and stood up. "You're sure about that."

"Yes," came the firm reply. "But…you must not let them know that…please."

She lifted an eyebrow. "You ask for a lot, little man." She looked almost displeased at this second request.

The Chinese man gulped. "I know."

She clicked her tongue at him and shook her head. "I will grant your request. Your life for Jenny's. I will bring her back from the spirit world." The Chinese man's face flooded with relief, but the girl put up one hand to stop him from thanking her. "But," she interrupted his thanks, "I cannot grant you more than that. Your life must be taken now if you want her to come back right now. Any more cannot be guaranteed. She has already been dead for an hour. Her body is already stiff with the cold."

The Chinese man's lips quivered with emotion. "You mean I cannot see Missy once more before I die?" He had so wanted to see her at least one more time. Tell her he had always loved her like his own daughter. He had never told her just how special she had been to him.

Sahamara shook her head and looked at him with something akin to compassion. "I cannot do more." She acknowledged sadly. "You must choose…and soon."

The Chinese man nodded. He knew what he needed to do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Babe," breathed out Dean painfully, still holding on to Jenny's now stiff body. The realization that she was dead had finally come through. His lips quivered with pain. "I never said I loved you." He chuckled bitterly. Settling her carefully on the ground, he stared down at her gray, lifeless skin and smiled softly. "I love you, babe," he breathed out softly. Placing a hand on the side of her face, he traced a fingertip down her cheek. "I just never had the balls to say it to your face."

Jenny gasped. Or at least, her spirit did. It was the first time Dean had ever said that four letter word to her. Only know she couldn't let him know she had heard him. Taking a step back from him, she felt the impotence of being a whole world apart from him. Slamming her fist against the trunk of a nearby tree, her face twisted in fury, as she realized this was to be her life from now on. She would never be able to play a part in the lives of her loved ones.

For the first time she understood why the spirits Dean hunted were so deadly. Who wouldn't be deadly after living years of solitude like this? She could only wonder how long she could last without becoming like them.

"You must be Jenny," said a soft voice from behind, making her jump. Whipping her face around, she came face to face with a darker skinned girl about her age.

Jenny frowned. "Wait a minute…you can _see _me?" She gasped as she suddenly caught sight of her eyes. Their yellowish color was slightly unnerving. "You're a demon," she finally concluded as she looked at her dully. Not that she saw a reason to get worked up. After all, she was dead, wasn't she? What could possibly happen?

Sahamara shook her head. "I'm a reaper. I came to save your soul."

Jenny blinked in surprise. "What?"

"What you heard," Sahamara repeated. "Someone from the land of the living has given his life in exchange for yours. And now I have the power to bring your body back to life." She took a step forward and was about to place her hand on Jenny's forehead, but Jenny slapped it away in distrust.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting Dean exchange his life for mine," she spat out at him. She crossed her arms in defiance.

Sahamara sighed in impatience. "It was not Dean who made the bargain." She crossed her arms as well, mirroring Jenny's actions. "And even it had been, you could do nothing about it. The deal had been made."

"Then who made the deal?" Jenny's eyes opened wide. _Who else would pull of a stunt like that? Who else knew about deals, exorcisms, and what not? If not Dean…could it be…maybe…Sam? _Jenny blinked. No matter how much she longed to get back to Dean, she could let Sam do that for her. It wasn't fair. She was dead. It wasn't right to have someone exchange his life for her. "I can't let you do it," Jenny retorted with grief. "It's just…not right…"

"It is too late, my friend," Sahamara responded gently. "The decision has been made."

As she placed a hand on Jenny's forehead, Jenny found to her surprise rooted to the ground, unable to do anything but to submit. "At least tell me whose life I'm taking," she pleaded softly.

"Mine," responded a voice beside her. The Chinese man's spirit was standing beside her, and a single glistening tear had made its way down his cheek.

Jenny's lips quivered. "You shouldn't have," she said softly in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I have lived my life," he responded. "I want you to live your own as well."

"I can never be happy knowing what you did," Jenny responded stubbornly. "I'll always feel guilty."

"No, you won't," contradicted Sahamara. "Once you return to your human form you will have forgotten everything you saw in this spirit world."

"I could never forget," Jenny protested. "How could I possibly forget the agony of the past hour?"

"But you will," Sahamara assured her. "It is the way of things."

"I'll never forget what you did for me," Jenny assured the Chinese man.

He simply nodded in return. He knew better. But it didn't matter. Jenny was going to be all right. Sahamara had at least let him 'see' her one last time and talk to her one last time. Even if it had only been her spirit. It had been better than nothing.

"I always loved you, Missy," was all he responded. There, he had said it. He knew Jenny would forget when she returned to her human form. But at least he had been able to say it before she left the spirit world. He had been able to see her, if only for one last time. "Like my own child."

"It is time," Sahamara interrupted impatiently. "We have wasted too much time as it is." Placing her hand over Jenny's forehead, she chanted some words in Latin. As she did so, Jenny let out a scream and disappeared from the spirit world forever.

* * *

_**Insane? Crazy? I know! That's why I had fun writing this! :)**_

_**Plus, I had no other idea how I could possibly return Jenny to life...lol What other 'believable' explanation could I come up with? Because even though killing her off would have been more realistic...who wants realistic? I couldn't kill her off folks! Ahh! Part of me would have died...**_

_**Guess you're gonna have to settle for that ... lol **_

_**So...want to know what Dean's response to this will be? Seeing her come back to life, after being dead for an hour? Ah yes...that should be a good one...I can just see Dean's freaked out face...**_

_**Well, stay tuned...  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Well...here's a toast to Dean's freaked out face...lol**_

_**Hope this chapter lives up to your expectations folks...we finally get some points cleared up between Jenny and Deano! (If ya ask me...it was about freaking time, too! hehe)  
**_

* * *

Jenny gasped as her spirit returned to her body. As her body reeled upward slightly, Dean let out a yell in surprise as both of her eyes opened. He froze as a shiver ran through her body, and her right arm reached out for his cheek. Gasping in fright, Dean could see her chest heave up and down in emotion, as her previously grey face turned white. Not that white seemed like a healthy hue for her face…but then again it beat being stone grey any day. As her fingers trembled, Jenny had a hard time controlling her emotions, as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. Not that she was crying exactly. Her face didn't even scrunch up like it usually did when she cried. It was almost as if they were flowing freely from her eyes nonstop.

"Dean," she gasped in confusion. Her tone of voice indicated all too clearly how unexpected his presence was to her. Her eyes were wide open, almost wild looking as she tried desperately to focus and remember how she had ended up in Dean's arms. Because no matter how hard she tried to remember what had happened, the last thing that came to her was being tied down on the ground…feeling the pain sear through her limbs…and then it hit her. Her left shoulder was burning something awful. Her foggy brain had finally registered the pain of her dislocated shoulder, making her wince abruptly and close her eyes. "My shoulder…God!" she shrieked out as her body shuddered as a wave of pain and nausea overcame her senses.

Dean for his part, had only stared blankly at her. All he knew was, one minute Jenny was stone cold in his arms, the next minute, she had come to life. It was enough to freak him out of what little senses he had left. He gaped at her open mouthed, as if afraid of her not really being her…he wondered briefly if demon possession was a viable option for her 'coming back to life.' Before he could fully make up his mind, however, Jenny reached up once more and grabbed on to his shoulder in desperation. Seeing his passive look, she grit her teeth in an effort to master the pain and struggled to control her ragged breathing.

"Dean," she spat out, "Help me, damn it!"

It was then he noticed. Her left arm was hanging kinda funny. Strange he hadn't noticed it before. Nodding, still in shock, he only laid her down on the ground gently, then positioned himself carefully and grabbed her lower arm and put his free hand up against her back.

"On the count of three…" he pre-warned her, finally finding his voice. Yet his voice sounded distant, even to him. He wondered briefly if he was dreaming. Because for some strange reason, he couldn't quite yet register the fact that Jenny was still there…it couldn't be…he had felt her body grow stiff in the past half hour…it just…didn't make any sense…

Jenny limited herself to a curt nod and clamped her mouth shut, preparing herself for Dean's none too gentle move. She knew that gentleness had never been his forte.

"One," drawled out Dean testily as he felt Jenny tense up. "Two…" SNAP! Without a warning, Dean had shifted her bones back in place, opting for the element of surprise at the last moment. He figured it would hurt less if he did it when she was off guard.

"Ah!" screeched Jenny in surprise at the sudden move. She had to admit Dean had caught her off her guard. Which she knew was exactly what he had planed to do all along. She knew him that well. It had worked though. Her shoulder felt sore, sure…but the dull pain and burning sensation was gone. Dean was a pro. "Thank goodness…" was all she had time to breath out before Dean suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to a standing position in front of his own.

Staring down at her with obvious awe, Jenny looked at him strangely, for some reason intimidated by the hardness in his gaze. She pulled her arms up in front of her bra instinctively, suddenly remembering she didn't have a shirt on. Shivering in his grasp, Dean wondered briefly if she was scared of him, or if the cold night air was making her shiver in his hold.

"Dean…I…"Jenny started but stopped short when Dean pulled her almost roughly against a tree and laid her against it.

"Don't move," barked Dean gruffly as he grabbed hold of both of her wrists which were crossed against her chest and slowly reached for something inside his back pocket with his other free hand. The next thing Jenny knew, he had let go of her wrists only to grab the back of her head with his hand. Pulling her toward him, he forced her to gulp down some holy water from a flask he had just pulled out from his Jean pockets. Finally satisfied that she had had enough, he threw the flask carelessly aside and cupped her face with both hands with a mixture of tenderness and leeriness splashed across his face.

Finally finding her voice, Jenny looked at him with a bit of apprehension at his sudden actions. Dean's sudden moves had been none too gentle, and truth be told, had almost frightened her. Not knowing exactly where she stood, she blinked, not daring to move away from his grasp.

"I'm not possessed, Dean," she breathed out nervously a minute later. "It really is me." She couldn't help but wonder why Dean was acting this way. She found no reason to have him think she was possessed. Just as Sahamara had said, Jenny had no memory whatsoever of having died. As far as she was concerned, Dean was acting like a nut case.

The previous hardness in his face melted away, making Dean look at her with love written all over his face. _Is it possible…is she really alive? I can't believe it… _ "Jenny," she gasped gruffly. "It _**is**_you." He gathered her in a vice like hug, making Jenny pretty much wonder if he _**had**_ lost his marbles after all.

"You were expecting Ginger?" retorted Jenny gruffly. For some reason she couldn't quite explain, she was feeling pissed. Very.

"Huh?" Dean let go of her momentarily to get a look at her face in surprise. Jenny looked…well…if he didn't know any better…he would have described her now twisted features as slightly angry.

Jenny slapped his hands away and looked at him in irritation. "You mind explaining what that was all about?" she demanded as she wiped her mouth clean from the left over holy water and pointed at the now empty flask on the ground nearby. "Seriously…what the—" she waved her hand then stopped as a brief spell of pain shot up her still stiff shoulder at the sudden movement. "Ouch…"she grabbed at her shoulder and winced.

"Careful, Jenny…"started Dean as he looked in slight worry at her weakened frame. He got that she was mad at him for having been so gruff a while ago, but didn't she understand that he had to make sure? Hell…demon possession was no joke. Taking a step towards her, he suddenly remembered that if anyone had a reason to get mad it was him, wasn't it? Who'd been to the one who disappear out of the clear blue in the first place anyway?

"Aw, leave me alone," sulked Jenny as she glared at him.

"Maybe I should do just that," huffed Dean at what he took as ungratefulness from her part. Hadn't he done everything in his power to find her? Help her?

"What's that supposed to mean?" retorted Jenny. She was shivering with the cold, and the pain and fear of the past hour had turned to irritation.

"It means I look for your sorry ass all over the freaking interstate and THIS is the thanks I get?" He glared at her, his nostrils flaring. Anyway…getting mad was way easier than to admit to her face how scared shitless he really had been. "Not to mention the tiny detail of you pulling the disappearing girl friend card on me."

Jenny stared at him stupidly. "Oh…that," she responded softly, realizing Dean had a point.

"Yes…THAT," Dean hissed in annoyance. He placed his hands on his hips and tilted his head at her, as if waiting for a reasonable explanation from her part. "Do you have any idea the hell I went through wondering where the hell you were? Wondering what the hell I'd done wrong!?"

Jenny simply looked at him in askance. For once, she didn't have a word to say.

"Answer me, doggone it!" Dean ran a hand through his face wearily, suddenly feeling wiped out. Both physically and emotionally. And it didn't help that Jenny was now making puppy dog eyes at him. Or at least…that's the way they seemed to Dean. The momentary flash of anger was long gone past, and in its place stood a pale, very vulnerable looking kid. She was shaking, and Dean wasn't sure if she was cold or…scared of him? With Jenny you never could be sure. She had always been easily intimidated. Even by him. Which always ended with Dean feeling guilty at the unconscious frightened pup kind of look she gave him. Like he was some kind of brute that was freaking out on his girl for no reason. At least, that was the way her frightened eyes made him feel. Which was also the reason why he usually ended up apologizing for hollering at her. He forgot sometimes that Jenny wasn't Sam. Sam could take Dean's crap and be none the worse for it most of the times. But Jenny…well…she just seemed so much more fragile. End result? Dean would take all the blame and hold her till he felt her body stop shivering. Then he'd start cracking jokes to lighten the mood. And if that didn't work, he'd tickle her and start kissing her. Something which Jenny didn't seem to mind in the least. She'd giggle impishly and kiss him back… then…feeling guilty for not taking her part in the blame she'd apologize to Dean. Not that she ever got too far on that though. Dean usually shushed her half sentence and stubbornly tell her that no, at was his fault. Something he sure as hell wouldn't have ever done with Sammy. But then again, Jenny wasn't Sammy. She was damn prettier.

"I'm sorry, Dean," mumbled Jenny brokenly. Dean was right to get mad. He'd given her everything, and this was the thanks she gave him? Dean had every right to holler and yell. She was acting bitchy and they both knew it. "I didn't mean to hurt you." She pulled her arms around herself and shivered, suddenly conscience that she didn't have a shirt on.

Dean snorted. Hurt him? No chick flick moments for him… "Save it," he muttered gruffly as he pulled off his checkered shirt and wrapped it around his girl. "Put that on," he ordered as he signaled with his index finger for her to turn around and button it up. "You're frozen stiff," he observed as he caught sight of her almost blue lips, chaffed with the cold.

Jenny nodded obediently and after buttoning it up, turned back to face Dean and looked at him with a trace of uncertainty. She had been so engrossed in Dean, she had forgotten to ask about Sam. And the demon…she shivered…as far as she knew, he could still be here…she looked around herself frantically and gasped as she caught sight of the biker's body on the floor. Nobody had bothered to move him.

"Dean," she whimpered in fright as she took an involuntary step backward and tripped on a tree's root.

Dean reached over and steadied her easily. Grabbing on to her arms, he frowned, not understanding what she was suddenly all worked up about. Looking at her wet hair, he wondered if she was feverish.

"He's here…"she shrieked as she struggled to detach herself from his grip. "He's right behind you…"

Dean turned to see what she was referring too, then breathed in relief when he realized she was flipping out on account of the dead biker. No reason to be frightened anymore. The demon was now long gone. He would never be able to hurt Jenny again. The thought made him forget his previous annoyance at Jenny for leaving him, leaving in its place a profound feeling of gratitude. Because no matter what had happened…why Jenny had left him in the first place…where they would both be tomorrow…right now…at this moment…Jenny was here. With him. And frankly…right now…that as all that mattered.

"Hey," he shushed her softly. "It's ok…hey…"he said as he gave a gentle shake, forcing her to look at him.

"Dean he's here…he's here! He's—" she rambled on incoherently.

"He's _**dead**_," interrupted Dean with emphasis.

Jenny's mouth dropped open in surprise and she looked past Dean, almost as if wanting to check for her own to make sure. "Dead?" she repeated incredulously. Could it be? After all this time…after everything that had happened…he was gone from their lives for ever? It sounded too good to be true.

Dean nodded.

"I can't believe it," she breathed out. "Did you send him back to hell?" she asked in awe at him, her eyes glowing with profound gratefulness.

A momentary flash of guilt passed through Dean's face. He only wished he could take credit for that one. Because no matter how much he had struggled to find Jenny, that was just about all he COULD take credit for. Everything else was thanks to China man who had pulled off some demon exorcism stunt he wouldn't have believed had he not seen it for himself.

"No…I had help on that one," he finally admitted. Seeing Jenny's puzzled look, he grinned at her, not really feeling in the mood to go into details at the moment. "Listen," he hesitated, "I'll get back to you on that one…fair enough?"

Seeing he really didn't feel like talking about that at the moment, Jenny bit her tongue from the hundreds of questions she wanted to ask him about it and simply nodded. There would be time to talk about that later. Right now Dean looked tired.

Dean sighed and pulled her close to his chest, his left hand embracing her lower back, as his right hand went behind her head and entangled itself in her already badly knotted hair. Feeling mud on just about every inch of her, he chuckled to himself. They were a mess. From his dripping wet soggy clothes, to her mud caked form. Pulling back gently from her he cupped the side of her face gently and looked at her impishly, his eyes growing soft as he caught sight of the dry blood streaks on her face and a distinct hue of purple on her jaw. He frowned. The demon had probably back handed her. His girl. He jutted out his chin in anger and wished he could have gotten there sooner.

"You're a mess," finally pointed out Dean despite himself as he saw her form covered with mud from head to toe. Then looking into her eyes once more, he felt a faint ray of hope shine within him. Jenny was smiling softly, a faint glimmer of the Jenny of old. "But you're beautiful just the same," breathed out Dean sincerely as he crushed her in his arms once more, making Jenny laugh softly into the embrace. Finally pulling back from each other, Dean suddenly looked at her with a boyish grin on his face.

Jenny gulped, suddenly realizing she couldn't go on like nothing had happened. She got that Dean was so glad to have her back, safe and sound, that he was acting like he didn't need to know why she had left him. But she knew better. Because she could see that deep down in his eyes, a sort of distrust was lurking. As if he didn't want to let go of her for fear she'd vanish into thin air once more. She knew she had hurt Dean. And she realized that Dean deserved to know the truth about everything. Why she had left him. Why she couldn't live with her conscious anymore, knowing she had given herself to that demon. There was no way in freaking hell that Dean could see her the same if she told him the whole truth. In fact, she was pretty sure Dean would never forgive her. And she wouldn't be the one to blame him. But she couldn't keep lying to him.

"Dean…I need to tell you something," she blurted out unexpectedly, her eyes looking frightened.

Seeing her tremble, Dean looked at her and nodded, realizing she needed to talk. Hell…they both needed to talk…about a lot of things… _This is it…_he thought to himself as he braced himself for whatever was to come. "Ok," he responded simply.

"No, you don't understand…there something you don't know…and I need to tell you…you deserve to know the truth…"she tripped over her words, not quite sure where to start. "Look, this is going to totally—"

"Wait…"Dean interrupted abruptly, "there's something wrong about this…" he put on a stern and serious face, making Jenny shrink back, wondering if Dean was too mad at her for having left the motel room earlier to want to hear her out.

"Dean, I—"

Dean put up a finger to shush her and in less time than it takes to tell the story, he had crashed down on the floor, with Jenny falling on top of his lap, making her gasp in surprise.

"Dean!" she shrieked aghast. "What the—"

Settling her against his chest and smiling into her face, he wrapped his arms around her, as if challenging her to leave him. "House rule, Jenny," he stated simply. Seeing her perk an eyebrow Dean explained. "House rule, remember? My girl sits on my lap when she's talking to me."

Her eyes growing soft at the faint memory of the first time Dean had pulled that phrase with her in his Impala long ago, she gulped. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dean, there's something I never told you," she started nervously.

Dean cocked an eyebrow, as if waiting for her to go on. _I have the feeling there's a LOT of things you haven't told me…_

"Look…you're probably going to hate me once I do tell you…and if you do…I'll totally understand. But I wish you wouldn't," she let out in a single breath.

"Spit it out," responded Dean helpfully. As far as he was concerned, she was just beating around the bush, which was getting them no where. If anything it just made things worse, making him nervous about what she was possibly going to come up with. Was she going to tell him why she had left the motel room? That she was sick of him? Sick of the life he gave her? Because he knew only an insane person could deal with the crap he and Sam dealt with day to day. Hell…he couldn't blame her if she had left because it was too much for her. He would understand...shouldn't he? After all…what person in his right mind would pair up with a paranormal hunter who couldn't offer you anything but crappy motels, half decent meals, with half a dozen cops and FBI agents on your trail 24 hours a day…

"Dean, are you even listening to me?" asked Jenny, interrupting Dean's reverie.

Dean blinked and looked back at her, trying to focus and remember whatever the hell she had been talking about. He frowned. "Sure I am," he responded confidently enough.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Liar," she accused him lightly, making Dean grin sheepishly. Turning serious once more, she continued. "I was talking about the day the biker raped me," she said in a monotone kind of voice, making Dean wonder if she was trying to conceal her emotions, or if she was simply too wiped out to care.

Dean dropped his eyes to the ground uncomfortably, and nodded carefully, to make her know he was listening.

"You were hurt so bad, Dean. You passed out." She shivered, remembering her fright of that night long ago, when she had taken Dean for dead.

Dean felt shame as he remembered it. As his mind went back to that playback the demon had forced him to watch long ago, and he berated himself for fainting like a girl just when his girl had needed him the most. Gulping back any emotions, Dean shook his head. "Not my proudest moment," he admitted softly.

"You were hurt bad, Dean," repeated Jenny softly, not wanting Dean to feel guilty. "Anyway, I was so frightened…I thought you were dead…and the demon…"she stopped, struggling to find the words to explain. To let him know she hadn't meant to do it…it was just…she hadn't known what else to do. "The demon…he…" she chocked back a sob, trying desperately to suck it up and tell Dean the whole truth once and for all. "He said…I thought you were dead…and the demon…he—"

Dean raised his eyes, and locking them with Jenny's he felt relief flood through his entire being. So that was it. Jenny was trying to tell him that she had given herself to the demon. He couldn't help but feel pity to see how torn up inside she was inside over it all. This made everything so much clearer now. So now he knew why she had left him in the first place. She had been scared shitless that he would find out. _You should have told me before, Jenny…you almost gave me a freaking heart attack… _Not that he blamed her. He was past putting the blame on people. There were more important things in life. Things like gratefulness for the lives of your loved ones. Hell…it wasn't like he could complain…he had Sammy…Jenny…what more could a guy ask for?

"I know all about it, Jenny," interrupted Dean, trying to make it easier for her. He shrugged, hoping to make her see how little hold it had over him. "Have known for a long time."

"No, you don't understand," sputtered Jenny in disbelief. How could Dean know? He had been out the whole time. He couldn't have known… "I … I did something I never should have—"

Dean huffed in impatience. Did he have to spell it out to her? He knew ALL about it damnit. There was no reason for her to keep beating herself about it. As far as he was concerned, it was done and over with. If there was anyone that should be feeling guilty it was him…it was his fault after all that she had done that…she should have never…never…done something like that to save his skin. Not that he couldn't understand. He knew he had done a lot more for his own brother, never stopping to think about the consequences. If anything, she had acted exactly as he would have under the circumstances. When it came to defending your loved ones, Dean never traced a line.

"Jenny—" Dean interrupted her once more, only this time more forcefully, making Jenny close her mouth abruptly in surprise. "I already know all about what you did." He dropped his eyes, feeling a sort of pain in his chest, as he relived what Jenny had gone through. For him. "The demon…he…"Dean paused, and licked his lips, exhaling deeply. "He told me all about it." Jenny would have to settle for that. He didn't see a reason for him to tell her that he had actually _**SEEN**_ it. He couldn't help but think that it would make it easier for her if she only thought that he had been told about it. Seeing it had made it come much more alive to him.

"Oh my God…Dean…you knew?" she gasped. "All this time…?" She looked in disbelief, as she suddenly realized that Dean not only knew all about it, but he didn't even seem to be disgusted at her. "And…you don't mind? You're not mad at me?" she sputtered. This was definitely not the way she had imagined it ending like. She had thought Dean would be furious…disgusted…disappointed at her. And yet…there he was, quiet and looking at her with love in his eyes. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn his eyes betrayed nothing but understanding and a faint glimmer of tenderness.

"You did what you thought was best," he retorted stubbornly. "You were only trying to save my sorry ass."

Jenny laughed nervously. "I dunno about that…I've always considered it a hot one."

Dean chuckled at that one. "Me too at that," he grinned cockily at her, grateful at her try to lighten the mood.

Jenny smiled and looked at him softly. To think how much time she had wasted in regret and what a coward she had been to not tell him sooner. If she had only had the guts to tell him long ago…and to think he had known all this time…and he hadn't said a word about it. He'd just kept loving her all the same. "Oh my God…Dean…Dean…"Jenny whimpered, as she dug her face in his chest on impulse, wondering if he would push her away. To Dean's credit, he wrapped his arms softly around her muddy form and pulled her as close to him as possible. He saw no need to say anything. And even if he had, he couldn't have come up with a single intelligent thing to say in the first place.

"Thank God you understand…I thought…I thought…you'd hate me…oh Dean…" she rambled on, too grateful for words. Pulling away from him, she pulled his head to her own, and she gave him one long, intense kiss. She only hoped she could show him how much she appreciated that he wasn't making a big deal out if it all.

Finally pulling apart to catch their breath, Dean whistled in surprise at the hunger in Jenny's kiss. "Wow," he breathed out with a huge smile on his face.

"I love you," Jenny said simply, as she gave him another kiss.

Pulling back slightly, Dean looked at her, suddenly remembering how only a few minutes ago, he had wished he had had the chance to say them to her in life. Only it had been too late. Or at least…that's what he had thought. Opening his mouth, he purposed to not let the chance slip by again. He had to tell her he loved her too. Because he did. He loved her more than life. More than he had ever thought possible. Inhaling sharply, Dean mustered up all the courage in him to face his true feelings for her for the first time. Jenny deserved to know. He had never said "I love you", to her. And he knew how much she needed to hear those words. He could see the hunger in her eyes for acceptance…for love. _This is it…_thought Dean to himself…he felt his legs shake as he realized it was the first time he would ever tell a girl that four letter word.

"Jenny…"he started out gruffly, determined to get it out of his system.

"Yes?" Jenny asked hopefully.

"I…I…" he froze. "Me too," he added softly.

Jenny smiled softly at him. "I know, babe." She squeezed his hand tenderly. "I know."

* * *

_**Ah, a WHOLE chapter devoted to Deano and Jenny girl! The loveliness of it! :) I'm in girlish heaven...hehe**_

_**And yes, I too wonder if Dean would EVER be able to say that 4 letter word...ah well...but he loves her...so...Jenny is content. **_

_**Plus, I could totally imagine Dean making her drink that freaking holy water just to maker sure Jenny was...well...Jenny...lol **_

_**Well, only two more chapters to go! Yes, sad I know...but...if I were you, I'd keep a lookout for the next one! It's totally gonna revolve around THE song ... you know which one I'm talking about, right? "She Will be Loved" ... and boy have I been looking forward to that chapter, folks!**_

_**The next two chapters are my favorite ones out of the whole series. They are just basically the essence of Dean's and Jenny's relationship. Since we still wanna know if this last chapter means that Dean and Jenny are gonna stay together or not...speaking within the real of the reality of Dean and Sammy's life...is that even possible? And just how much can fanfic help tweak realism to make things work out the way we girls want them to??? lol**_

_**This and more to come! :) :) :)  
**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry for taking so long! Life has been nutty...ah well...here is a chapter which I loved writing! Hope you all love it as much as me! My very soul is in it! (How pathetic can you be, eh?? lol)**_

_**Here's to Jenny and Deano! :)  
**_

* * *

_**Two weeks later…**_

It had been two long intense weeks for all of them. Coupled with facing the fact that somehow, someway, the little Chinese man had disappeared, Jack and Jenny had been forced to face the inevitable fact that he would never return. Possibly what hurt the most was realizing that they had no way of ever finding out what had happened to him. They could only guess. Privately, both Dean and Sam had figured it all out. They knew that somehow…someway…little China man had managed to make to deal. They both knew enough about the supernatural to put two and two together and realize that was the only plausible explanation for having had Jenny come back to life at the same time he had disappeared. But they never said so. They didn't want to worry Jack or Jenny. The less they knew about it, the better off they were. Dean figured it was better for them to think that he had gone off by himself than to have Jenny carry the burden of guilt of knowing that one life had been exchanged for another. He only wished he could thank the Chinese for having given him back his girl.

Which was why Dean had taken care to let Jenny know just how much he had done for all of them. To his credit, for the first time in his life, Dean stated the facts just as they were, without once trying to take the credit for more than his share of the hunt. He told Jenny how the biker had fallen underneath the Chinese man's exorcism, and Jenny had cried tears of both gratefulness and pain, to think that she would never be able to thank him.

These past two weeks had also been employed usefully. Jack had gotten his business up and running again, and had even invited Dean and Sam to work for him. Not that they could in any way replace the hole that the Chinese man's presence had left, but business was business. He was one man short, and Jack would just as much hire the two brothers which he knew were the principal part of Jenny's life, than to hire the next guy. For despite his and Dean's fall out and obvious differences, their late hunt together had served for both of them to at least establish the basis of mutual respect. A big headway, especially considering how stubborn both men really were.

But Dean and Sam had refused, explaining to him that they had a job to do. They hadn't needed to explain further. Jack had understood. But then the question of what was going to happen to Jenny still remained unresolved. Dean was all for taking her with them, and teddy bear Sam was more than willing to accept Dean's girl into their crappy hunter life. If anything, the idea of having a woman in their lives only made him feel a surge of hope rise within. Maybe having a girl around would somehow…someway…bring about some amount of stability…if not normality…into their insane lifestyle. He too had asked Jenny to come along with them, even promising her that he would look over her and guard her with his own life. He promised her that with him and Dean around, no one would ever dare to touch another hair on her bonny head.

A thought which had made Jenny smile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**~She will be loved~ (DO listen to the song...a MUST since the lyrics match to a tee!)  
**

Dean took a sip of his beer and smirked as he kept his eyes glued on Jenny's small frame, his lips slowly stretching out into a satisfied smile. Jack had organized a farewell barbecue for Dean and Sam, and Dean was currently intent on enjoying the free booze. He was resting against the fence looking at Jenny, who was only a few feet away, serving some punch for some of Jack's neighbors. Dean was so absorbed in his current pastime, that he didn't even notice Sam walk up to him. Catching Dean's unguarded admiration of his girl, Sam smiled widely, suddenly happy to think that his older brother could be in love. Truth be told, he had never really thought it all possible. Dean? The lady killer? One night stand man?

Suddenly noticing Sam's presence, Dean abruptly turned to him and broke into Sam's happy and carefree thoughts. "See her?" he asked Sammy pointedly.

Not quite knowing where Dean was going, he nodded hesitantly. "Uh…yeah…"

Dean nodded. "Barely looks a day over 18." He shook his head and took a swig at his beer confidently. "She's a beauty ain't she?" he smirked proudly, almost as if he were feeling sorry for Sammy. "She coulda been a beauty queen," he added arrogantly, as he looked at Sammy with triumph.

_Beauty queen? _Sam repeated to himself. True…there was something about Jenny that made you unconsciously feel attracted to her. Her face was gentle and she was a perky kind of gal that made you smile, her very cheerfulness and bubbly personality making you feel at home with her. But Sam wasn't exactly sure if beauty had anything to do with that. Oh, she was cute in her own way. A little slip of a girl with big grey eyes that made you feel happy whenever you caught her smiling. Secretly, however, Sam had always thought her features were a tad ordinary—to say nothing of her pale face. _Maybe if she had a little more color…she's almost transparent at times…_

Sam smiled as the realization that Dean truly thought Jenny was lovely hit him. Looking at Dean hesitantly, he decided there was no need to burst Dean's bubble. After all, just because Jenny wasn't a drop dead gorgeous gal didn't mean she was downright ugly. True, maybe she was a little plain in comparison with other good looking girls around them. But she was a cute kid. That much was true.

"Uh…" finally muttered Sam in response to Dean's last comment, "yeah…I'm sure she could have," he added softly as he looked at Jenny with a sudden fondness. _I wonder if you have any idea of what you've done to my brother…don't tell me witchcraft doesn't happen…_

"Hey," cut in Dean sharply, as he suddenly gave Sam a good jab in the ribs with his elbow.

"OW!" let out Sam in surprise, as he slapped Dean's hand away and rubbed his sore ribs. "What was that for?!" protested Sam irritably.

"Stop ogling her!" ordered Dean warningly as he glared at Sam levelly.

Sam's eyebrows shot up clear to his hairline in shock. _What the hell… _"I was NOT ogling her!" protested Sam in his defense as he held out his arms in front of Dean.

"You were too!" Dean returned in a 'don't mess with me' tone. "She's MY girl," he added for emphasis as he looked back at her with a hint of insecurity leaking out of his voice. Suddenly feeling nervous, he wiped his hands on the back of his jean pockets and marched over to where Jenny was quietly standing in a corner, seemingly lost in thought.

As Dean walked away, Sam shook his head and suddenly found himself laughing at Dean. Dean…the drop dead gorgeous hunk any girl would give her left arm just to get a smile from him was jealous of all people—him. His kid brother who had always been content to stand in his the sidelines, too insecure to try and get the girl. Sam shook his head. Dean was in love…he really was. And the best part about it was that in his eyes, plain Jenny really was an extraordinary beauty.

"Aw, Dean," Sam smiled happily at himself. "If you only knew…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dean walked up to Jenny with his trademark Winchester smirk. "Hey, babe," he greeted her cockily.

Jenny looked at him briefly and smiled softly, feeling goose bumps erupt all over her skin as his husky voice melted her very being. "Hey," she responded tightly, not trusting herself to speak more.

Dean tilted his weight from one foot to another. "You wanna dance?" he asked abruptly, Dean-like, as he pointed toward the crowd and happy music that the neighbors were dancing along with.

Before Jenny could respond, Jack suddenly appeared out of nowhere and looked at her sheepishly. "Hey, Jenny," he said as softly as he could with his rough voice. "Glad you could come," he flashed her his best smile that stretched from ear to ear and took her hand gently in between his own two large ones. "Uh…you too of course," Jack added as an afterthought as he nodded companionably at Dean, suddenly noticing his presence alongside them.

"Oh, you know I wouldn't have missed one of your barbecues for the world, silly," Jenny replied sweetly as she smiled at him cheerfully.

Dean cleared his throat loudly, suddenly feeling left out. "Uh, yeah." Dean took Jenny's upper arm gently in an attempt to mark territory and smiled patronizingly at Jack. "Unfortunately, Jenny and I were just talking about dancing."

"Dancing!" Jack repeated brightly. "Good idea." He nodded and rubbed his hands in anticipation. "May I?" he asked expectantly as he looked at Jenny hopefully.

Holding his arm out playfully, Jenny laughed softly at him and shook her head at him. "I'd love too," she replied as she playfully bowed at him and took his arm. Walking towards the rest of the dancers, Jack and Jenny began to swing with the music, their heels tapping in rhythm with the tunes Jack had carefully selected the day before. Unknown to anyone, Jack had spent half the night selected sweet romantic ballads which he thought Jenny's womanish soul might enjoy and cherish.

Meanwhile, Dean was fuming however, as he crossed his arms and looked dully at the happy pair. Jenny was dancing slowly, in accordance to the romantic music, and her cheeks had turned a brilliant pink hue, making her face light up and her eyes sparkle. A sight which if Dean hadn't been too busy sulking in his corner, would have made him feel content. Usually, just seeing Jenny smile made his day. But this was different. This time HE wasn't the one who had elicited that girlish smile from her. Jack had pretty much covered every base, that much he had to give him credit for. Girlish tunes which made Dean's macho core feel disgusted, good food, and a great day to match. The weather couldn't have been better. And to top it all off, Jenny seemed to be fully enjoying Jack's company. And frankly—Dean didn't like the feeling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You all decided where you're heading from now on kid?" asked Jack suddenly in the middle of their dance.

Jenny looked up at him and sighed. "To be honest…not exactly…"

Jack looked down at the little raven haired gal in his arms with something akin to worry. He opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind and clamped it shut once more. After a few seconds of silence, Jack quietly said, "You love him…what with all his shenanigans…but you love him…don't you?"

Jenny smiled at his way of expressing it and responded, "I do."

Jack nodded and dropped his eyes to the floor, as if concentrating on keeping in step with the music. "And he loves you…" he commented thoughtfully, almost as if in afterthought. Then he looked earnestly into Jenny's eyes and added, "Look…just whatever you decide on…if you really love him…don't give up…never."

Jenny looked at him curiously. "Jack, you don't understands…this is so much more than just what Dean and I want…I mean…we're talking about—"

Jack cut in. "Don't give up on your happiness. Fight for it. Promise me this."

"Jack, I—"

"Jenny," Jack interrupted her once more, his eyes slightly misty, as if those words cost him to get them out. "Promise me." He paused and inhaled deeply. "No matter what happens…what else may lie out on the road, you have no right to throw away what you and Dean have. What you have for each other is worth fighting for."

Jenny mulled over that one and smiled at her friend. "Thank you. I know you would never say that unless you meant it."

Jack squared his jaw. "Just sayin' what I wish the next guy would do for me and the girl I loved."

Jenny fought back a tear and impulsively hugged him. Jack hugged her back very lightly and released her, taking a good look into her gray pools of life, trying to imprint her face into his memory. Then he hesitantly caressed her cheek before dropping his hand to his side. "Promise me, Jenny," he repeated once more.

"I…I promise…I won't give up just like that…"

Jack smiled sadly. "You do that." The music had ended and everyone around them clapped and laughed. Looking beyond Jenny, Jack shook his head as he saw a very pissed Dean glaring at them from the sidelines. Ignoring him for the moment, Jack offered her his arm, and started leading her back to where Dean was coolly waiting for his girl.

"Thanks for lending her to me for one dance, man. I appreciate it," Jack told Dean as they both looked at each other levelly.

Dean looked slightly uncomfortable but he nodded stiffly. Then as Jenny left Jacks side and gently grabbed onto Dean's arm, Dean felt his confidence return and he placed a hand over Jenny's own small paw. "Thanks…for helping us and all…we owe you one," Dean abruptly blurted out. This was the closest he had come to thanking Jack for having helped him find Jenny two weeks ago.

Jack merely nodded at Dean, almost as if avoiding direct contact with Jenny's eyes. "Will we be seeing you again?" he asked, already anticipating the answer.

Dean squirmed uncomfortably under his shoes, but he couldn't find it in him to snap at Jack. After all, the dude had taken care of Jenny when she had had no else to turn too. If it hadn't been for him, he might have never even met Jenny at the hospital. He was man enough to admit that Jack was a good soldier.

"Uh…maybe…we'll be around…ya know…" Dean trailed off vaguely.

Jack nodded briskly and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "If you ever need a place to stay you guys are more than welcome."

Jenny smiled. "Thank you. Just…thank you so much for everything…I could never repay you."

Then Dean did an amazing thing.

He held out his hand, and waited expectantly, and almost grinned at Jack. "Whatdaya say byegones be byegones?" he asked as he eyed him with hesitance. He knew Jack and him had always butted heads, but he had come to truly respect the guy, in his own way. Jack was no wussy. He had done everything to save Jenny and hadn't so much as tried to steal Jenny behind his back. That was something Dean could respect.

Jack eyed Dean's hand and pursed his lips. Then he slowly extracted his own big paw and clasped Dean's into a vice like grip which almost made Dean wince.

"Truce," Jack smiled good-naturedly.

"Truce," Dean repeated quietly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jack's barbecue was long over, and Jenny and Dean were heading to the parking lot behind Jack's apartment, where they had parked the Impala. Sam had decided to stay awhile longer, telling Dean he wanted to dance a while with some of the girls there, assuring them he didn't mind the half hour walk back to the motel. Truth be told, he had only tried to fix it out so Dean and Jenny could spend some more one on one time—Jenny had been awfully quiet since her dance with Jack, only serving to make insecure Dean feel pissed off. A fact which had not gone unnoticed by Sam.

As Dean and Jenny quietly made their way to the car, Dean exhaled in annoyance. Was it just him, or had Jenny been strangely distant in the past few days? He had thought he had everything worked out at last. They had nothing to hide from each other now, and there was no freaking demon standing between them to keep them apart. Just went to show you how wrong a guy could be. He could have sworn the only time he had seen Jenny brighten up had been a while ago, when Jack and she had danced. Dean scowled.

And then…just when he thought things couldn't get worse, it started to sprinkle.

"Crap," muttered Dean to himself.

Jenny stopped underneath the roof of the last apartment and silently rested against the wall of it. "It's raining," she observed.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Caption Obvious."

Jenny snorted, as she tried to stifle a laugh at Dean's face. He could be so child like at times it was funny. "You're welcome I'm sure," she answered dubiously, as she squinted. The rain was falling faster now, and she mentally groaned as she realized she was going to get soggy wet before they even reached the Impala. "Ah nuts, it's gonna be raining cats and dogs before long," she pouted.

Dean pulled up the zipper on his leather jacket. "I'm gonna go get the car. You stay here," he ordered mechanically. "Last thing I need is for you to get the sniffles." That said, he broke into a jog towards the end of the parking lot, where he remembered having left his baby.

Jenny smiled. Sweet Dean. It was like him to fuss over her like she was a kid. Now that she knew Dean a little better and that she had had the chance to have a bit more interaction between Sam and him, she realized that Dean treated her kinda like he did Sam. Like an overgrown kid that still needed to be babied. Not that she minded. Truth be told, she kinda liked it. It was fun acting "helpless" and "vulnerable" and having Dean fuss over her like a fragile doll. She had never known being a girl could be so much fun.

She wondered briefly what possessed the 'modern day women' to want to prove beyond a doubt that there were 'no differences between men and women'. That 'we all deserved to be treated alike'. _Trash that idea…_thought Jenny impishly to herself with a smile. Men were stubborn and strong. Women were cute and a bit more vulnerable. Men had to fight the unruly and protect the weak. Not to mention work their butts off providing for their families. Whereas women could stay at home and not have to worry about carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders. Hey, between keeping house and dealing with crappy bosses at work and dealing with traffic day in and day out, Jenny took washing dishes any ol' time. It was just that simple. Jenny had no problem with leaving men to have a busy day of running the world.

_Split splash, split splash_ went the rain on the sidewalk. Jenny shivered at the cold, and heaved a sigh of relief as the Impala came into view. Dean stepped out of the car and headed toward the passenger side of the car, obviously thinking of opening the door for her. Just as he was opening it, Jenny had a change of heart.

"Uh…Dean?" she called out into the rain.

"Yeah!?" called back Dean as he put a hand over his face, trying to get a better look at her figure in the corner.

"I…Maybe I should meet you later…You know I kinda—"

"Can we stow the chit chat for later, and meanwhile can you get inside the freaking car?" snapped Dean as he interrupted her. _Women! _ "It's pouring rain and you're standing there in the sidelines like it was broad daylight, woman! Now scoot…come on…"

Jenny frowned. Dean wasn't understanding. She wasn't sure she wanted to drive alone in the car with him. There were some things she needed to think about…things about her future…their future…things she still hadn't sorted out yet. She needed to think a little by herself. And right now where she was, she had suddenly felt the mood to stay and watch the rain and let Dean drive back. Not she was sure where this weird impulse came from. But she had a hunch it was a good idea to follow it.

"No, Dean…really…I need to think about a couple of things…"she lowered her voice gradually, as Dean rolled his eyes, shut the Impala's door and strutted over to her. "…and I might as well take a breather and we can meet up later. I mean, if necessary I can walk back with Sam…"

"Cut the crap and tell me what's really going on in that muddled head of yours, kid," retorted Dean. Hell, Sam he could understand. He had these abrupt intervals of moodiness and need for quiet times which Dean didn't share, but hey, he got it. Some people were like that. But Jenny? Jenny was the female incarnation of his kid brother. It was like adding hormones to the 'Sammy equation', with a nightmare as an end result.

"I'm not sure I should…we should…maybe…I mean…" Jenny tripped over her thoughts, trying to explain to Dean how she had been feeling in the past few days. She took a deep breath. "Dean, have you really thought about it all…about us? I mean…can we really stay together? What are the odds that we'll even live to see each other reach ripe old age?"

Dean snorted. "Speak for yourself, sister. I'm planning on dying young…no wrinkles for me."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Dean…I'm serious. Common."

Dean grimaced. _Soul searching session, here we come! _ "Ah, common, Jenny…give me a break."

"Dean, just really…what makes you think that we'll be able to stay together—"

"Seriously? You asking me that now? After everything we've been through?" Dean gave her a hard look.

"That's _exactly_ why I'm asking you now. What makes us think we're stronger than the forces that surround us? What makes us think we're so right for each other? What makes us thi—"

"First off, I drove miles and miles to wind up at your door," interrupted Dean somewhat pissed off. "Secondly, I've already lost count of how many times I've had you…lost you…and somehow…for some freaking reason I can't explain, I never stopped wanting you." He paused and stood directly in front of her, his husky voice rumbling softly as his emotion modulated his tone of voice. "And baby, I still want more…so much more," Dean lowered his voice as he looked her in the eye, making Jenny gulp as the familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach came to her. Then Dean huffed and rolled his eyes as he spread out his arms. It was still raining, and they were both getting soggier by the minute. Then Dean chuckled and grinned despite himself. "Dude, I'm standing out here in the freaking pouring rain, like some crappy soap scene, for Christ's sake!"

Jenny threw back her head and laughed. How could she help it? Dean was right…it did sound like something out a corny soap scene…or a chick flick…

"Dean, you're more fun than a barrel of monkeys," she chuckled.

Then she smiled. Such a beautiful smile. It made the shivers run up Dean's back to see her. He had forgotten what it felt like to elicit that kind of smile from her. It was enough to make him want to lay the moon and the stars at her feet.

And then he understood. He understood why Jack had been in love head over heels with his girl. Who wouldn't be? What a woman! Such perfection and exquisiteness…

"Jenny," he grated out in his husky voice, "I know we don't know what's gonna happen tomorrow…hell…you and I know better than every one else that a hunter's life has no certainty…we can't take anything for granted…I might have you tomorrow…then again, I might not…"

Jenny chocked. She didn't want to hear that… "Dean, please stop—"

"No," continued Dean. 'Please…just…hear me out…" He held out a hand, and Jenny reluctantly clamped her mouth shut. "God knows I'm not asking you to stay with me and 'live happily ever after'." Dean snorted at his own metaphor. That had sounded like something Sammy would say. _What a comedown… _he grimaced to himself inside. "If anything, living with me would probably be more along the lines of 'crappily ever after'."

Jenny smiled softly with closed lips and shook her head. "Don't say that," she responded gently.

"I guess all I'm trying to say…is…damn it, woman…I'm not asking you stay with me forever. But…can't you…just maybe…come along for the ride? Look…just try it…stay a while, at least…at least as long as it can last." He exhaled, and watched as Jenny's eyes misted over. He knew Jenny was hurting, knowing that he couldn't offer her more than that. That he couldn't offer her any more stability than that. And he felt like a failure. Something in him snapped. Hell…couldn't he offer her something better than that? The love of his life, and all he could offer her were bits and pieces?

"No, you know what…scratch that," Dean blurted out abruptly. _God I'm so screwed…why am I so damn insecure! _He took a step closer and grabbed both of her shoulders gently. "It doesn't matter anymore…nothing does…look, we both know it can't always be 'puppy dog tails' and freaking rainbows and all that 'butterflies in your stomach' crap…I mean, God…common…we compromise every damn day of our lives…nothing is black or white in this twisted job of ours…BUT…" Dean lowered his head to Jenny's and rested his forehead against her. "But…my heart is full…and…you know my door is always open for you, Jenny. Hell…you come any freaking time you want," he whispered, as he tried to steady his emotion laden voice.

Jenny gasped in surprise. Dean had never spoken to her like that in all the time she had known him. It just…it wasn't like Dean to open up like that and she knew as sure as hell it sure wasn't like him to offer his heart up in a platter to any ONE girl…was this Dean she was talking to? Dean, the charmer? The one night stand guy?

"Dean," she gasped in surprise. "You really mean that, don't you?" she asked him in a voice barely above a whisper, her dove like eyes soft and gentle like they always were when she looked at him.

"You're damn right I do," huffed Dean uncomfortably.

"Wow…I don't…I don't what to say," Jenny stuttered. She had never expected this.

_This is it…_ "Just say the truth, Jenny," Dean grated. Because now that he had barred his soul, he could feel the familiar chill of fear of rejection crawling up his spine. He almost regretted having been so open about his feelings for her.

Jenny started to laugh nervously. Because as much as she wanted to believe him, a part if her still wondered what in the world Dean could see in her that would actually make him want to stick with her. She was no beauty…she knew that…

"Honestly?" she finally responded, still feeling undecided on whether to believe him or not. Not that she thought for one minute that he was lying to her. But she knew Dean. And she wanted to make sure he wasn't just letting himself get carried away with the moment. She had to make sure… "Dean…no offense…and don't take this the wrong way…but…honestly? If you even think for one minute that we have the slightest chance of being together for the rest of our lives…in this business? Well…you're insane." She shrugged quietly.

"Quite possibly."

"Dean…"

"_**Look**_…all I'm saying…" Dean paused and gulped. This was harder than he thought. Barring your soul to your girl was no piece of cake. He had never felt so gay in his life. "…all I'm saying is…you and Sam? You are my one weak spot…and I'm yours. I think we should fight this. What do you think?"

"I think you totally sounded like a second rate chick flick movie," Jenny smiled at him impishly.

"Aw bite me…and I totally rehearsed that speech too."

Jenny giggled. "I believe it," she muttered to herself. Then she got serious. "Dean, this is what I've wanted to hear. I can't tell you how long ago I wished for you to say all of this to me. But at the same time, I can't help but feel guilty…I mean…you have a job to do!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm not some freaking crusader, Jenny."

"No, Dean, I'm serious. I mean…All these people that you save," her voice got soft, and she looked past Dean, as memories of their hunts together came back to her. Then she looked back to him, and she breathed deeply, as she caught his look. She knew Dean got her point. And she also knew Dean was worried about the same thing. Was it right for them to want to have a semi-normal life together? Was it even within the realm of possibility? She gulped and continued. "Dean, you and your brother save hundreds of lives every week. And I just…I just wonder if it isn't selfish for me to want to cling to you … I mean… your destiny is sooo much bigger than mine," Jenny sighed. "I'm just your girlfriend…I'd only be in the way…give you one more thing to worry about. And you guys have enough crap to worry about as it is. I guess what I'm trying to say is…maybe it's wrong for us to stay together. Maybe…maybe we should just accept things as they are and deal with it…go on with our lives…"

Dean snorted. So what? Now she was saying they should just go on as if nothing had happened? As if they didn't know each other? When they both knew damn well that their souls belonged to each other? God…what was it with women? Always trying so hard to say goodbye. Which was ridiculous…because he knew darn well that goodbye from Jenny's lips meant nothing at all… he knew her! He did! He knew all of the things that made her who she was…and no matter how hard she tried to leave things as they were…no matter how convincing she may sound even at this moment…no matter how many times she left him…he knew…he knew she always came back.

And no matter how many times she may leave him in the days to come, he knew she would always come back and beg him to catch her every time she fell.

He would always be there to help her, no matter what. He knew that. Jenny knew that.

Jenny would always be loved by Dean. She was his girl. Always had been. Always would be.

And no freaking demon or spirit would ever change that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

But he didn't say so. He never did. He simply nodded, and gently disengaged Jenny.

He could understand her. And if Jenny thought they were better off that way, who was he to say otherwise. He couldn't very well force her to stay with him.

"Ok," he stated simply. He spun around and strode sadly to the Impala. He entered the driver's seat without looking back at her, and was just turning the ignition, when he heard a tap on the window. His head snapped up expectantly towards the passenger's window, and he froze as he caught sight of Jenny's pale face through the rain streaked window. Before he could move a muscle, he watched in shock as she quietly opened the door and entered the car. Carefully closing the door from the inside, she finally turned around to look at him and she smiled.

Such a smile. It made Dean smile nervously back at her.

What was this woman about? Hadn't she just made it clear they were better off apart? Hadn't she just said goodbye for like the millionth time…hadn't she—

"I know you, Dean…I know you always hide all alone in your car…it's where you feel safer, isn't it, baby?" Jenny smiled gently. "Nobody bothers you there?" she prodded.

Dean gulped. She _**did**_ know then. He wondered how she had known that.

"I want to stay, Dean."

His eyes popped out of their sockets. "Come again?" he rasped out.

"I said I want to stay for all of those 'freaking butterfly and crappy rainbow moments' you were talking to me about." She broke into a huge smile, one that stretched from ear to ear. "They sound like fun," she added gaily.

Dean smiled to himself. He could have sworn he felt the familiar surge of adrenaline rush through his body. The kind that always made him feel cocky and arrogant. In other words…Dean like.

He flashed her his trademark grin. "You made the right choice," he responded arrogantly as he dove in for a kiss, making her laugh into the kiss.

Parting to catch each other's breath, Dean cupped both sides of her face with his hands and he gazed at her with something akin to awe. God…she was so beautiful…so wonderful…so…

"I wanna make you feel beautiful," he whispered to her. "You're just so…so perfect…"

Jenny blushed and hooked her arms around his neck. She looked deep into his eyes, for some strange reason to shy too respond, and gave him a broken smile.

Dean kissed her. And then he kissed her again. Gently.

Oh yes…she would be loved…

* * *

_**Sigh... did you like? :)**_

_**I've been waiting for this chapter all along! :) This was what this whole story was all about...it was all leading up to this! :) **_

_**Only one more chapter to go guys! Next one will be more of an epilogue though. :)  
**_


	17. Epilogue

_**So ... as with all good things, this too must come to an end... *sigh* ;)**_

_**Here we get a glimpse of Jenny and Dean ten years later...I thought you folks might like a peak into whether or not their relationship was able to survive or not through the coming years...and I think you'll find the answer within. :) **_

_**I can't believe this trilogy is finally ended! Wow...seems like I only started this days ago. Before you read on I would like to thank each and every one of my readers who liked my story enough to read it through. Thank you !!! Also, a shout out to each and every one of you who was kind enough to leave me a review. They are always vastly appreciated! Believe me! :) I hope you liked the ending of this story and if would luv to hear from all of you. It's what inspires me to write the most. :)**_

_**On a side note, there is a song for this last chapter! (Are you surprised?) Fact is, I even found a supernatural video on this, and I am giving you the link so you can hear the song and enjoy that as well. (It's a Dean and Anna fan vid...quite cute, if I must say so myself.) Hope you like the song and find that it fits the story! :)**_ .com/watch?v=vYZ3UilZGh0

_**All said...ENJOY!!! :)**_

* * *

_**Ten Years later…**_

"Dean…wait!" Jenny ran up to him and pulling him by the sleeve frantically, whirled him around to face her, as if determined to say everything on her mind. As soon as Dean was facing her, however, Jenny froze. His lips were set into a thin line, and Jenny wasn't sure whether the expression in his mouth was one of anger or pain. She tried again. "Never mind what I said…I want to go back with you…I can't live without you," she chocked out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This had pretty much been the story of their lives for the past ten years. Sometimes Jenny would live on the road with them. Those were the best moments in Sam's and Dean's life. Having a girl along to join the fun had always been enjoyable. There was something about Jenny that seemed to brighten up any ol' second rate motel.

But they hadn't exactly been together for all that time. No. Dean and Jenny had already broken up and made up again so many times that even Sam had lost count. The uncertainty of their job made it hard for them to have a stable relationship. "Normal" was no word to explain their relationship…not by a long shot. It wasn't that Jenny had gotten tired of their life together. And to Dean's credit, he sure as hell hadn't gotten tired of his girl. If anything, it had gotten to the point where nothing but Jenny could fill that hole in his heart. Not that he ever admitted it in so many words. But Sam had already gotten used to having the crabbiest version of Dean whenever Jenny wasn't with them. She was the honey and glue of the family.

Then why had they broken up so many times that made even Cupid shake his paternal head at them?

Honestly? Sometimes Dean would purposely leave her behind in a motel, without warning. Then Jenny would wake up to find his side of the bed empty, and would rush to the motel clerk to ask in what direction they had left. That's when the confused and curious clerk would explain that the handsome badass had left enough money to pay two month's rent in advance. To which Jenny would always roll her eyes and ask if a note had been left. The response was always yes. Because every time Dean left her behind for fear of her getting hurt on the hunt ahead of them, conscientious Sam would always leave a note explaining where they would probably be, give her as many details as he possibly could in the absence of what Dean _**should**_ have told her, and he would always end the note assuring her that 'Dean loved her'…that 'Dean was worried sick she would get hurt so he had decided to leave her behind'…that he was sure Dean would call her back the first chance he got.

Bullshit.

Because Dean never called.

Jenny remembered the first time he had pulled off that stunt. She had been so frightened. She had wondered if maybe…just maybe…Dean was really only tired of her…trying to get rid of her… That's when she had dialed his cell phone number, and to her surprise, Dean had answered promptly.

"_Yeah?" _Dean's guilty voice had come over the phone.

"Dean, where the hell are you?!" Jenny had practically screamed at him in her pain.

"_Uh…the road?" _

"Where do you think you're going?" Jenny fumed. "All this shit you gave me about having your doors open for me…about wanting me to stay…it was just that, wasn't it? A bunch of bullshit!"

There had been silence on the other end of the line.

Jenny tried again. "You've been planning on leaving me behind in this hunt all this time, weren't you?"

"_I wouldn't say…I mean…not ALL this time…it just kinda happened—"_

"Do I look like a ditchable prom date to you two?" Jenny cried. God, this hurt. Dean had left her! Dean! He had never left her…he had always carried her along every step of the way.

Dean cleared his throat and answered in a monotone voice. "_Look this isn't about you…it's about Sam and me._"

Jenny rolled her eyes. So that was it. Now she understood. Dean and Sam had been trying to track their father for the past few weeks. And they had a hunch they had found him…along with that yellow eyed demon that had caused them the loss of their mother and Jess. Because by now, Sam had already told her the whole story. She knew that they had to find this demon and send it back to hell. And she got that…she really did. She could understand the sort of obsession that it had become for both Sam and Dean to kill that son of a bitch. That was why she had understood when Dean had told her the night before that there would be no rest until they had found it. But she sure as hell hadn't thought that meant Dean was leaving her behind. She had naturally assumed that she would tag along, like she always had.

Jenny tried to choke back her tears. "The hell it isn't! News flash, Dean…Family doesn't end with blood. I thought we had made all that clear long ago."

Dean had sighed. Then he had explained that he couldn't bring her along. It was too dangerous. He didn't want her to get hurt. Period.

And he had hung up.

Jenny hadn't heard from him until months later, and when she did, Dean had simply burst open the motel room and without a word, gathered her in a vice like hug which had very well threatened to squish the life out of her. She hadn't asked for an explanation. Sam had already phoned her and told her of the loss of their father. That night Dean had made love to her, and Jenny could have sworn he hadn't done it out of passion, but more out of a need to release the inner pain buried deep in his soul.

But Dean was never quite the same after that. Some part of his boyish, playful self died. He was harder, even bitter. He was prone to speak rougher to Jenny, something he had never done, since Dean usually saved his crabbiness for Sam. But Jenny had never complained. She had long ago decided to take the good with the bad. She simply figured she needed to learn to not take it personal and she concentrated on helping Dean hang on to his sense of humor. Jenny had long ago learned that laughter was medicine for the soul.

But there were times when Jenny, out of desperation of those many times that Dean left HER behind, would get fed up and leave the motel he had left her in. And she gave a damn that Dean had left two month's pay down for her room. It wasn't the fact that he left her behind that hurt her. She could understand Dean. He always had been a worry wore. If Dean had been protective before when she had just met him, he was worse than a father now. Even going to a gas station was hectic. To put it simply, Dean was always on the lookout for any guy that so much as dared to give her a second look. She smiled as she remembered the many times he had started a brawl with a biker who dared to whistle at her. If they were out on the street, you could be pretty sure he would have his arm locked securely around her waist every step of the way. He wasn't going to ever let another man hurt his chick. Period.

So it wasn't his leaving that hurt her per say. No, what hurt her was that he never called. It reality, Dean was afraid that if he called, he would drop everything and go to her. But he never explained that to her. Jenny had had to find it out on her own, along the way. But it still hurt to be left behind and to not be called to make sure he was all right. The only one who ever called was Sammy. And that was because he always did it when Dean wasn't looking. Because he knew Dean didn't want to have Jenny worry about them. It was as if he somehow supposed that Jenny would naturally know that they were fine, and that everything would be back to normal once they got back from the hunt.

Well, things had been 'all right' for the first two years. But after that, Jenny had gotten fed up. Now sometimes she left Dean, telling him she was tired of him never calling her, at least to make sure she was all right. Theirs had been a bit of a rocky relationship in the last few years, making even level headed Sammy get fed up.

He had gotten sick and tired of the way that Dean left Jenny without a word. He knew that only hurt and frightened her needlessly. And he was irritated that Jenny had started to do the same thing. As of late, she too had started to leave without a word, any time she sniffed a new case was up in the air. It was almost like she had preferred to leave Dean before he pulled the getaway on her. Sam could only roll his eyes at the pair of them. They were both stubborn, and they knew it. He wondered what the world was coming too when it had become normal for them to abruptly leave, and return together a few weeks later after whichever one of them had the guts to put away their pride and tell each other they missed each other.

But they loved each other.

Because no matter how many times Dean left…how many times Jenny got fed up with Dean acting like…well…like Dean…they always came back.

And Sam knew they probably always would keep coming back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And now, ten years later, they were still together.

Only this particular time Jenny had let her hormones get the best of her. She had let all the pain and uncertainty that tainted their lives get to the best of her, and she had told Dean she couldn't do this anymore. She had told Dean maybe he _**should**_ just leave her, once and for all. Why prolong the everlasting agony of goodbyes?

Dean couldn't have been more shocked if she had run him through with Ruby's knife. Because no matter how many times they had fought in the past few years—and they had certainly had their shares of squabbles—Jenny had never said something like that before. It was a first for her. Jenny had always been so…well…so fragile and yet…so sweet and strong and understanding of their lives. Dean had always felt that deep down inside, she knew beyond a doubt that he would never leave her if it wasn't because he was more scared of her getting hurt than of leaving her alone for a spell. The mere thought of having a demon get his hands on his girl one more time made him sick. There was no way in freaking hell he was ever going to let that happen again. Jenny's safety was his responsibility, and he had promised her a long time ago that no man would ever touch her again against her will. And he was going to do whatever it took to keep his promise to her.

Even if that meant leaving her behind for weeks at a time when he went on hunts. He had always understood that it hurt Jenny to be let behind. Hell…it hurt HIM to leave her behind. But he only did that for her own good. Didn't she understand that he couldn't bring himself to always have her tag around on every hunt they did? Especially the more dangerous ones? He always measured the probabilities of her getting hurt before he left her. He had too. Dean couldn't risk her like he risked his own and Sam's life every time they went on a case. Not that he considered Sammy expendable. But Sam was a dude…he could hold his own if the need arose. And Jenny…well…he knew she was brave and strong…but he couldn't bring himself to see Jenny in the same way he saw Sam. Jenny was tiny. She was more fragile…God…she was a sweet kid…a little slip of a girl. And little slip of girls were easier targets for the sons of bitches he and Sam battled every day.

Hell, if it had been up to him, it would have been easier to have her tag along every place they went. What dude in his right mind wouldn't find it easier to have a busy day of saving the world of he knew he would get laid by a cute chick every night? Hell…_**that **_was the life. God alone knew how much he missed her warmth at nights when he was away on hunts.

And now, Jenny had practically told him to take a hike. Well…not in so many words…but it sure sounded like that to him.

Seeing her hard gaze had hurt him deeply. More deeply than he would have cared to admit. Without a word, he spun around and marched away from her. He figured if his gal wanted him to leave her in peace, he would do just that. Never let it be said he wasn't the gentleman.

"Dean…wait!" Jenny had blurted out to his surprise.

Dean had stopped in his tracks, as if rooted to the ground. Was it him, or did Jenny sound vulnerable and scared, like she usually did when he held her at night, close to his chest? He could have sworn her voice sounded soft and gentle like it usually did when they were alone.

But his pride was still hurt. And no matter how much he was dying to spin around and check her face to see if his suspicions were right, he couldn't bring himself to take that first step. He squared his jaw stubbornly. Let Jenny come to him, if she wanted to. She was the one who had hurt him anyway. Then he felt his jaw muscles slacken, as the distinct sound of tiny feet pattering softly on the ground approached his ears.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**~Kiss for Ever—Enrique Iglesias~**

Jenny ran up to him and pulling him by the sleeve frantically, whirled him around to face her, as if determined to say everything on her mind. As soon as Dean was facing her, however, Jenny froze. His lips were set into a thin line, and Jenny wasn't sure whether the expression in his mouth was one of anger or pain. She tried again. "Never mind what I said…I want to go back with you…I can't live without you," she chocked out.

Looking into his eyes, she thought she caught a faint trace of vulnerability flash in them. But only for a minute. Because the next minute his tan features had once more hardened into that imperturbable mask she knew so well. Frightened off by his stubborn look and furrowed eyebrows, Jenny let go of his sleeve as abruptly as she had grabbed it only a few seconds ago and shrunk slightly under his steady gaze. Taking an involuntary step backwards, Jenny felt her throat go dry as all of the words she had planned to say seemed stuck inside her throat. "I just…I mean…I can't…I…all I ever wanted…really—"

Interrupting Jenny midsentence, Dean took a step forwards and shushed any further words by covering her lips with his own in a quick yet intense kiss. Pulling back from their light kiss, Dean looked deep into her eyes and smiled nervously. "Hey," he muttered softly as he saw Jenny open her mouth to say something more, "Me too."

Jenny froze mid air and looked at Dean meaningfully, suddenly thankful that with Dean she didn't have to say everything she was feeling out loud. They didn't need to say 'I love you' to each other to know that they cared. With Dean, just grabbing hold of him in a hug was enough to convey any such meaning across. She didn't have to say she was hurting for Dean to realize that she needed him nearby. All she needed to say was 'Dean', and a single look into her eyes would provide all the information he needed. They knew each other that well. And they both knew that sometimes…actually saying out loud specifically what hurt only made it hurt more. Sometimes not dwelling into the subject and just holding each other tight was more than enough to make the pain go away—and frankly, Jenny was grateful that Dean never pushed her for information that she didn't administer freely. It just made things so much easier.

Feeling too vulnerable to say too much, Jenny limited herself to a single statement in response. "Yeah?" she asked in unbelief in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah," Dean responded with a slight nod and playfully pursed his lips at her as he winked at her companionably, as if avoiding a direct emotional confrontation. Anything to lighten the mood.

Jenny smiled at him happily. More happily than she had looked like in a long time. Pulling her arms around his neck, Jenny pulled him closer to her and she looked dreamily into his eyes like a love struck high school kid, making Dean smile down at her, his eyes brimming with a tenderness that so far only people like Jenny and Sammy had ever elicited from him.

"Good," Jenny responded as she laid her head trustingly on his shoulder. Suddenly feeling like she never wanted to let go, she pressed herself as close as possible to Dean's chest and tightening one arm around his neck, she slipped her other free hand under his arm and wrapped it around his back hungrily, as if afraid to let him slip away.

Dean hesitated for a split second, but snapped out of it and quickly responded by wrapping his arms around her tiny back with as much feeling as Jenny's. Feeling a lump rise in his throat, Dean coughed slightly and laying his head against her own, he smiled nervously once more, afraid to let her obvious hunger of him get to him. If there was something he didn't need was a feminine outburst of tears that would make him ashamed of himself till his dying day. So he opted for humor instead. And cockiness. Two things that had always worked for him in the past.

"Can't get enough of me, can you babe?" he smirked lightly, as her pulled her a little tighter to him.

Jenny smiled into his shoulder. _Good ol' Dean…can't handle emotion any better than when I first met you, can you lover boy? _But she didn't mind. Because now she understood. She understood him in so many more ways that would never have been possible had she not been through all the hurt and pain of the last few years. Jenny knew humor was just his way to deal with his pain and look ahead with a brave front. Because she knew Dean didn't dare cave down in his line of business. Hunters like Dean couldn't afford to let themselves get run away by emotions. Emotions clouded your judgment and made you do stupid things in the line of duty. And your loved ones couldn't depend on your protection if you did stupid things. Period. It was that simple.

"You're amazing…you know that don't you?" Jenny said abruptly as she pulled away slightly to look directly into his eyes.

Dean squirmed uncomfortably under the love that shone in her eyes and what was probably a first timer with him, blushed crimson red up to his ears. Feeling the color mount on his cheeks, he chuckled unconvincingly as he tried to look natural. "Sure I do," he finally responded as he tried to give her his trade Winchester smirk, only to fail miserably in the attempt, as he saw Jenny double up in laughter at his obvious nervousness. "Are we done with the moment?" he asked irritably as he saw Jenny try to control her mirth.

Jenny smiled at him girlishly from ear to ear and nodded, still holding on to her lover.

"Good," huffed Dean. "Because that was…awkward." He rolled his eyes.

Jenny slipped her hands away from his neck and cupping his face tenderly, she grinned at him cheekily. "Well get ready for more awkwardness then, lover boy." Before Dean had a chance to protest at her gently caress, she pulled his face down into a tender and loving kiss. Pulling away a few seconds later, Jenny opened her eyes and smiled as she saw that Dean still had his eyes closed. As soon as he opened them, she leant her forehead against his and smiled softly at him.

"What was that for?" huffed Dean breathlessly as his arms seemed paralyzed at his sides.

"Oh you know…last day together until you get back from your next hunt and all that chick flick stuff," she responded lightly.

"Who said this was our last day together?" grit out Dean rebelliously as his arms suddenly made their way around her waist.

"You could hold me forever," Jenny responded playfully. "That way I'd never be able to leave you."

"Hold you for a lifetime?" asked Dean with a smirk. "That's an awful long time to be holding hands, isn't it?"

"Well, we could do some other things besides holding hands, you know," whispered Jenny suggestively.

"Ok…I'll bite," Dean responded quickly as he seemed to brighten up at the suggestion.

"Kiss me?" Jenny asked softly, in the soft and unsure voice of hers she always got when feeling slightly vulnerable in his arms.

Dean crashed his lips onto hers into one hell of a kiss, making Jenny moan into the kiss. When they finally had to pull apart form each other to catch their breath, Jenny was still holding into his face with both hands and her forehead seemed glued to Dean's.

"_Un beso para siempre," _Jenny panted out as she struggled to control her ragged breathing.

"Huh?" asked Dean, as he looked into her eyes quizzically. _ Why can't we stick to one language? _Dean thought to himself, as he wondered what in the world she was talking about.

Jenny opened her eyes and pulled him in for another kiss, her passion matching Dean's. _I don't ever want to let go…I wish this night would never end… _Pulling apart once more to catch their breaths for a second time, Jenny finally translated her previous statement. "A kiss for ever," she responded simply. _I don't want you to want any one but me…_

"Huh?" responded Dean intelligently as his foggy brain tried to settle back down to earth after that heavenly kiss.

"_Un beso para siempre," _repeated Jenny. "It sorta means, "Kiss me for a lifetime."

"Oh," responded Dean. He smiled at her. He had to admit the Spanish language sounded beautiful and enchanting coming from her lips. _I wanna hold you for old times sakes … hold you close to me…and I'll be damned if I ever let go… _Dean smiled at her from ear to ear. It seemed it was now his turn to look like a love struck high school kid. "How does that line go again?" he asked abruptly.

Jenny looked at him with surprise, her eyes wide open. It wasn't the first time she had spoken in Spanish to him. And it sure as hell wasn't the first time she had had to translate her words to him. But it was the first time he had ever showed any interest in speaking to her in her own language. It was as if he wanted to somehow show her just how much every part of her person mattered to him.

"_Un beso para siempre," _Jenny repeated ever so slowly, sure to make deliberate emphasis on every syllable.

"Uno bisso para simper," repeated Dean carefully in a voice thick with his American accent, not even close to the original version of the phrase he was attempting to repeat. "That right?" he asked unsure of himself. Somehow it sounded different in his voice. It had sounded so much more magical in Jenny's own soft voice.

Jenny smiled at him, her dove grey eyes gentle and loving, like they always were when she was alone with Dean. "Perfect."

_**Fin ... **_

* * *

_**I luv Jenny and Dean together! :) **_

_**Before I leave, let me mention briefly that I had this sudden hankering to do a Sammy love story as well. So...I'm starting on that now! :) I will be posting the first chapter in a few days, so if any of you liked Dean and Jenny...you mike like this since Jenny and Dean will have appearences as well. :) This next story will take place around Season 2, obviously after Dean and Jenny met and all. (Which would place it between Chapter 16 and waaay before this epilogue...lol) So if any of you are interested in that, give me a shout out! :) I'm interested in ya' alls opinions...lol**_

_**Thank you all so much for your support! A special thanks to 'lyrical pen', 'Ladi dadi dada', and 'Artist girl'. You're reviews always made my day! :) :) :)  
**_


End file.
